Zett'Ai
by Xx Katsunarusasu xX
Summary: Naruto, jeune lycéen timide, désire en savoir plus sur un camarade de classe nommé Sasuke. Ils finissent par se trouver des points communs qui vont pour x raison les rapprocher assez rapidement... Peut-être trop. OOC (surtout Sasuke), UA, Schoolfic, SasuNaru, SasuNeji, ...
1. chap 1

Attention! Lemon en vue! Les homophobes, passez votre chemin car les beaux mecs ne manquent pas, certes, mais ils se tripoteront entre eux... Oui, cette fic est Yaoi et j'en suis l'auteure! Fans de yaoi, cette fic est pour vous! Elle est inspirée d'une fic super géniale appelée "Frères" (me voilà encore à faire de la pub...) mais seulement inspirée! Je voulais juste faire une schoolfic en lisant "Frères"... Si vous aimez Naruto qui remballe ses kunai pour sortir autre chose... (sous-entendu pervers...), lisez ces deux fics! Arigatoogojaimatchuuuuuu! XD

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

**Zett'Ai (SasuNaru, NejiSasu?) chap 1**

J'arrive en retard en cours.

Je m'excuse auprès de mon professeur qui me demande d'aller m'asseoir.

Soulagé de voir que mon prof était compréhensif, je me dirige, le coeur léger, vers ma place habituelle.

Seulement, elle est prise...

Par Uchiha Sasuke.

Il me regarde avec un sourire mesquin.

Je soupire et fait demi-tour.

Je m'assis à côté de Chouji qui dévore ses chips, sans se soucier que le prof puisse le mettre à la porte pour avoir enfreint le règlement.

Je regarde Sasuke qui se trouve un rang plus loin devant: Il envoie des boulettes à Gaara et Kankuro qui sont deux rangs devant lui.

Au bout de vingt boulettes, le prof lui fait signe de sortir.

Sasuke se lève et sort sans broncher, les mains dans les poches.

Avant qu'il ne referme la porte derrière lui, le prof lui dit alors qu'il sera collé pour une heure demain, en fin d'après-midi.

Le prof ne l'a peut-être pas vu mais Sasuke avait un sourire moqueur après qu'il lui ait dit qu'il serait collé.

Il sort en refermant la porte.

Le prof allait reprendre son cours quand il hurle "Monsieur Uzumaki! On ne rêvasse pas pendant mon cours! Si vous êtes dans les nuages, ne venez pas en cours pour regarder les mouches voler!"

Tous les élèves se mettent à rire en me fixant de toutes parts.

Je suis gêné.

Je viens de comprendre que c'est à moi qu'il s'adressait...

Oui, mon nom est bien Uzumaki.

Uzumaki Naruto, pour être exact.

Je suis en première année de lycée.

J'aime les cours qui se rapportent à la littérature, les cours de cuisine (Je suis le premier de ma classe dans cette catégorie), les vêtements traditionnels comme les yukata par exemple... La musique, comme tout le monde...

Mon groupe préféré? Euh... C'est UVERworld... Mais j'en ai d'autres, évidemment...

Si je devais me décrire en quelques mots, je suis discret (ordinairement...), intelligent, timide, pas très courageux... Bref, tout le contraire de Sasuke...

Le seul point commun que nous ayons, c'est notre côté solitaire.

Enfin, moi, je ne suis pas vraiment solitaire, c'est que je n'ose pas aller vers les autres et eux, ils ne me prêtent aucune attention.

Quant à Sasuke, il semble être réellemment solitaire: Il fait qu'emmerder les autres élèves de notre classe mais il est tout de même respecté par nos camarades, même s'il ne les intéresse pas au point de faire de lui leur ami... Mais à vrai dire, je ne connais quasiment rien de lui: Aux réunions parents-profs, moi je n'y vais pas, j'ai une bonne raison mais lui, il ne vient jamais et dit être malade.

C'est quand même bizarre, il est toujours malade ce jour-là...

Enfin... Le professeur me fait signe à moi aussi de sortir du cours.

Je sors, tête baissée, tandis que mes camarades se moquent de moi.

Une fois dehors, je me retrouve seul avec Sasuke.

Il est adossé au mur et me regarde sortir de la salle.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir rester seul avec lui, même à un moment pareil...

Je dois lui parler! C'est l'occasion rêvée! Je pourrais enfin mieux le connaître! Seulement...

Je n'arrive pas à dire un seul mot: Je suis comme troublé, incapable d'entamer une conversation avec lui.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps que j'attendais ce moment que je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Par chance, c'est lui qui débuta...

-Tiens, toi aussi, on t'as mis à la porte?

-Euh... Ouais... Je... J'avais la tête ailleurs...

-C'est pourtant pas ton genre, dixième de la classe.

-C'est vrai... Dis Sasuke... Je...

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'y a?

Je ne sais pourquoi mais j'ai la gorge nouée, mais j'ai tout de même réussi à lui parler.

C'est déjà ça... Mais je ne m'arrêterai pas là...

-Je... Je voulais te demander... Enfin, je voudrais... Mieux te connaître...

-Tu veux que je te parle un peu de moi?

-Oui... J'aimerais... En savoir plus sur toi... Tu sembles... Un peu... Renfermé... Et tu ne parles pas beaucoup...

-Tu veux devenir mon ami. C'est pour ça que tu me poses toutes ces questions, n'est-ce pas?

Je me sentais gêné: Il avait un peu deviné...

-Je suis désolé. Je suis seul et je le reste. Pigé?

Il part sans se retourner, mais je ne peux pas la laisser partir comme ça: Je me sens proche de lui, comme si nous avions vécu les mêmes périodes difficiles.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, mais je l'ai retenu par le bras.

Pourquoi ai-je réagi de cette manière?

Une question sans réponse...

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore? J'ai pas été assez clair?

-Je ne sais pas... C'est mon corps qui a bougé tout seul...

-N'essaie pas de me faire croire à des ânneries pareilles! Lâche-moi la grappe!

-JE SAIS QUE TU N'AS JAMAIS SOUHAITE ÊTRE SEUL!!! C'EST POURQUOI JE ME SENS ATTIRE PAR TOI!!! PARCE QUE, FIGURE-TOI, MOI AUSSI JE SUIS SEUL ET INCOMPRIS!!!

Ces mots... J'ai enfin réussi à dire tout haut, ce que je pensais tout bas.

Mes vrais sentiments...

Il me regarde fixement.

C'est à son tour de ne plus savoir quoi dire.

Je me sens rougir après avoir lui avoir dit ce que j'avais sur le coeur.

Soudain, je regarde Sasuke qui commençait à avoir les pommettes rouges...

-Mon bras...

-Hein?

-Rends-le moi...

-AAh! Excuse-moi!

Il frotte doucement de sa main gauche son bras droit que je tenais il y a encore quelques secondes.

Il détourne le regard, j'ai l'impression qu'il est gêné...

Le moment que je redoutais est enfin arrivé: La sonnerie du lycée nous interrompt et les élèves sortent un à un des salles.

Dans toute cette foule, je n'arrive presque plus à voir Sasuke.

Mais quand la foule est passée, Sasuke n'est plus là.

Je me sens tout bizarre... C'est comme si j'avais un poids dans le coeur.

Pourtant, après lui avoir tout déballé, je me sentais le coeur léger.

J'ai oublié de lui dire quelque chose?... Mais quoi?

Nan, ça doit être une impression... Rien de plus...

Les cours se terminent enfin.

Je range mes affaires et commence à m'en aller quand soudain, quelqu'un se poste devant moi.

-Sasuke?

-Tu veux bien... Qu'on fasse le trajet ensemble? Tu n'habites pas si loin, il me semble...

Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre.

Je devrais sauter de joie à l'idée de pouvoir rentrer avec lui: J'aurais la possibilité d'apprendre des choses sur lui!

Pourtant...

Ce que j'ai ressenti tout à l'heure m'a fait un drôle d'effet... Je me sens bizarre... Qu'est-ce que je fais?

-Je... Pourquoi pas? On pourrait... Faire plus amples connaissances...

-Oui... Dans ce cas, on devrait se dépêcher, ça fait dix minutes que ça a sonné...

-Déjà?! Le temps passe si vite!

Nous voilà dans la rue.

Trois minutes déjà que nous sommes dehors pourtant aucun de nous n'a osé parler.

Mais tout à l'heure, c'est lui qui a commencé à parler donc, maintenant, c'est moi qui vais engager la discussion...

-...Sasuke?

-Hum?

-Tu vis chez tes parents ou tu as un appart'?

-...

-Sasuke?

-J'ai un appart'...

-J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?

-Nan nan... C'est rien, ça va...

-Hum... Moi aussi, j'ai un appart'.

-C'est tes parents qui te l'ont payé?

-...Euh... Ouais... Enfin... Non...

-...

-...

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU CACHES?!

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU CACHES?!

On se met à pouffer de rire: On a sorti la même phrase en même temps.

Mais la suite ne risque pas d'être aussi drôle, à mon avis...

-Naruto...? Qu'est-ce que tu n'arrive pas à me dire?

- Et toi?

-...

-...

-... Mes parents sont morts...

-... Mes parents sont morts...

Nous restons figés.

Mais nous ne pouvons plus nous ignorer: Un tel point commun mérite d'en parler...

-Naruto...

-Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents... Ils sont morts peu après ma naissance... Et toi?

-... Mes parents sont morts alors que j'avais 9 ans... Le choc a été tellement violent que je ne me souviens plus trop d'eux... Même pas de la façon dont ils sont morts...

-...

-... J'ai un frère aussi... Mais je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la mort de nos parents...

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Sasuke ait un passé aussi malheureux et terrifiant.

Ca me donne envie de le connaître encore plus.

On arrive à un croisement.

-On va devoir se dire "au revoir": Mon appart' est un peu plus loin...

-... Naruto?

-Oui?

-... Est-ce que je peux... venir chez toi?

Quelle chance! Rester avec Sasuke toute une journée! Je n'aurais pu rêver mieux!

-S... Si tu veux...

-Si ça te dérange, dis-le moi. On peut se voir demain en cours, de toute façon...

-N... Non! Tu ne me déranges pas! Pas du tout! Au contraire...

Il me regarde avec un drôle d'air.

Je me sens rougir...

-Bon... Ba... Suis-moi, c'est juste en face...

On arrive chez moi.

J'ouvre la porte et retire mes chaussures.

Je lui demande de faire de même.

Il s'exécute.

Je commence à marcher en direction de la cuisine presque au ralenti.

-Sasuke? Tu veux boire quelque chose?

-J'veux bien un soda.

-J'vais voir s'il m'en reste. Tu me rejoins dans la cuisine?

-Ouais, j'arrive.

Bizarrement, je me sens presque à l'aise maintenant en sa présence... Peut-être parce que je suis sur mon terrain...

-Tiens, v'là ton soda.

-Arigatoo.

Je le regarde boire son soda.

Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de lui.

Il ne tarde pas à le remarquer.

Il ouvre brusquement son oeil gauche pour me fixer.

Je sursaute.

Il éloigne le verre de sa bouche.

-Pourquoi tu m'regardes comme ça?

-Je... C'est pas ce que tu crois! J'étais ailleurs!

-C'est c'qu'on dit... Et à quoi crois-tu qu'je pensais?

Mes joues chauffent.

Je ne pensais à rien en lui disant ça.

Pourtant... Je suis gêné...

J'essaie de tourner la situation à mon avantage...

-Bon! Quand tu auras fini de dire n'import'quoi, tu m'le feras savoir!

-C'est bon... J'arrête...

J'ai un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Il me taquine déjà alors qu'on commence à peine à faire connaissance... C'est bon signe...

Attends une minute! Il avait dit qu'il préférait rester seul! Pourquoi m'a-t-il demandé s'il pouvait venir chez moi?

-Eh Sasuke.

-Hm?

-Tu m'as rembarré tout à l'heure en disant vouloir rester seul. C'était quoi ce soudain changement?

-... Je... Je sais pas... Peut-être... Pour m'excuser, tout simplement... J'ai été un peu dur avec toi...

Je ne lui en veut pas pour ce qu'il m'a dit mais ses excuses me touchent beaucoup.

-Tu viens? On monte dans ma chambre.

-Ouais, avec plaisir!

Finalement, c'était un mensonge... Je crois qu'il aime la compagnie des autres... Sinon, ça ferait longtemps qu'il serait sorti de chez moi... Non... En fait, il ne m'aurait jamais demandé de l'inviter chez moi...

J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et jette mon sac sur mon tapis en rentrant.

Sasuke balaye ma chambre du regard.

Je m'asseois sur mon lit, appuyé sur mes bras tendus vers l'arrière, tout comme ma tête.

Je suis épuisé...

-Tu serais pas un otaku, toi?

-Nye?

-T'as une étagère remplie de figurines authentiques, tes posters cachent quasiment ton papier-peint, t'as une dizaine de ranges-CD

pleins à craquer, des mangas éparpillés sur ton bureau, des goodies de je-ne-sais-combien de mangas...

-C'est vrai, t'as raison... Mais moi au moins, je sors de chez moi pour les acheter...

-Haha! Me fais pas rire! Cherche pas à le nier!

-Je suis juste un fanatique! C'est pas de ma faute!

-Je plaisante! Moi aussi j'en ai plein!

-Tu me montreras un de ces jours?

-Un jour peut-être... Si t'es sage...

-Je l'serai!

-Otaku!

-Profiteur!

S'ensuit un éclat de rire venant de nous deux.

Je suis plié et je m'écroule sur mon lit.

Lui, il se tient le ventre.

-J'ai mal au ventre, maintenant!

-Moi aussi! Mais j'te ferai dire que c'est de ta faute, tout ça!

-J'avous...

-Dis? Tu veux qu'on fasse nos devoirs ensemble? Il est déjà 16h10.

-Mouais... Mais d'abord le goûter! T'as du chocolat?

-Tu veux un truc précis?

-Nan. Tant qu'y a du chocolat, ça me va.

On redescend dans la cuisine.

Je fouille dans les placards tandis que Sasuke s'asseoit sur une chaise.

-...Nutella...?

-Tu oses me poser la question?!

-C'est vrai qu'y a pas mieux qu'le Nutella!

-T'en veux aussi?

-Ouais, en tartine.

-T'aurais pas un pot ou un verre ou bien un bol?

-Pour quoi faire?

-J'veux l'manger à la cuillère...

-Ok.

On mange tranquillement à table.

Alors que je m'apprête à mordre une nouvelle fois dans ma tartine, je tourne mes yeux discrètement vers la droite pour regarder Sasuke lécher la cuillère.

Le mouvement de sa langue est si... Mais à quoi je pense, moi?!

Ca y est! J'me remet à rougir!

-Y'a un problème, Naruto?

-Nan nan! C'est rien! J'étais ailleurs!

-Encore? Ca m'étonnerait...

Il a des doutes, ça se voit...

Je termine ma tartine, il termine son pot.

On remonte dans la chambre.

Je me rasseois sur mon lit.

Sasuke vient me rejoindre...

-Tu te comportes vraiment bizarrement... C'est moi qui te fait cet effet?

Il l'a dit d'un air moqueur mais je rougis tout de même.

-Je sais pas... Peut-être le fait d'être avec toi, tout d'un coup, m'a complètement troublé...

-Ouais... Peut-être...

Il y a un grand silence.

Sasuke regarde ses mains qui s'enlacent.

-Naruto... Je peux te poser une question?

-Oui. Laquelle?

-Si je t'annonçais, par hasard... Que je suis gay... Comment est-ce que tu réagirais?

-QUOI!? TU PLAISANTES!?

-Naruto... Ecoute-moi jusqu'au bout... Je... Je suis amoureux d'un mec de notre classe... Mais, le problème, c'est que j'ai peur de lui dire parce que je ne sais pas s'il est gay... Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre...

-...

Je suis encore sous le choc.

Je rougis au maximum.

-Je... Pense que tu devrais essayer de te rapprocher plus de lui, mieux le connaître et...

Mes joues sont brûlantes.

-... Utiliser quelques stratagèmes pour le séduire et voir sa réaction...

-... Naruto...

-Hein?

Je n'ai pas fait attention mais il s'était approché de moi... Juste devant moi... Ses mains appuyées sur mes jambes, son souffle brûlant sur mon visage, ses yeux intensément sombres se plongeant dans les miens et vice-versa.

Je suis comme hypnotisé.

Mes yeux se referment lentement.

Je sens le souffle de Sasuke devenir plus intense, plus proche encore de moi... Ses mains tremblent à présent...

Soudain, je sens un contact sur mes lèvres.

-Naruto... Je ne veux pas te forcer... Si tu ne m'aimes pas de cette manière...

Ce n'était que le bout de ses doigts.

-Naruto... Je... Je vais rentrer... Oublie tout ça, d'accord?

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte de ma chambre, je m'interpose en m'appuyant contre la porte qui est fermée.

-Non! Tu te trompes là-dessus! Moi aussi, je...

J'ai du mal à le dire: Mes lèvres tremblent, mes joues s'enflamment, mon coeur bat à une vitesse folle...

Je prends mon courage à deux mains.

-Sasuke... Moi aussi, je t'aime...

Il s'approche de moi, je commence à fermer les yeux.

Il se penche vers moi, pose sa main gauche contre la porte, proche de ma tête.

Il pose ensuite son autre main sur ma nuque pour me tirer vers lui.

Un autre contact...

Cette fois, j'en suis sûr... Cette chaleur, cette sensualité, cette douceur... Ce sont bien les lèvres de Sasuke...

Je rougis: Je sens la langue de Sasuke me léchouiller les lèvres.

Je lui offre un droit de passage... Sa langue parcourt ma bouche, à la recherche de la mienne.

Nos deux langues ne tarderont pas à se rencontrer.

Notre baiser devient un peu plus intense à chaque seconde.

Sasuke, tout en m'embrassant, recule vers mon lit.

Il se laisse tomber lentement.

Il est allongé sur le dos, je suis juste au-dessus.

On s'arrête un fragment de secondes à chaque fois pour reprendre un peu mieux notre souffle.

Tout à coup, un hoquet m'échappe: Sasuke a passé ses mains encore froides dans mon T-shirt.

J'en ai des frissons.

Il me caresse en m'embrassant.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé vivre une expérience pareille... C'est si bon... Je ne me sens même pas gêné d'embrasser un garçon... Il ne m'en laisse pas le temps...

Il retire ensuite ses mains de mon T-shirt pour me prendre par la taille et me tirer plus vers lui.

Il colle mon bassin au sien.

Notre baiser se fait plus passionné.

Soudain, je sens quelque chose contre mon bassin... Je viens de comprendre...

Je romps notre premier baiser.

Quel gâchis...

-Excuse-moi, Naruto. J'vais rentrer me calmer...

-Déjà? Oh non! J'veux rester avec toi!

-On se voit demain, sois pas pressé.

-Hum...

Je le raccompagne à la porte d'entrée.

Une fois en bas, on échange nos numéro de fixe et de portable.

Au moment de lui dire au revoir, il se tourne vers moi pour m'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

Ses lèvres sont si chaudes.

Notre baiser prend fin.

Il commence à partir puis il se retourne vers moi.

-T'es collé, toi, demain?

-Euh ouais... De 16h30 à 17h30.

-Génial... Moi aussi... J'sens qu'on va pas s'ennuyer, finalement...

.::A suivre::.

Xx Katsunarusasu xX


	2. chap 2

****

Zett'Ai chap 2

Mon réveil sonne.

Je le désactive en poussant une plainte.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je décide de me lever.

Je descend dans la cuisine pour préparer mon p'tit déj': Un grand verre de lait et des cookies.

J'ingurgite le tout et remonte pour aller dans ma salle de bain.

Je me douche en repensant à hier...

Tandis que l'eau ruiselle sur mes cheveux et ma peau, je caresse ma lèvre inférieur délicatement.

Je sens encore ses lèvres sur les miennes... Elles étaient si douces...

Je me presse de sortir de la douche, me sécher et enfiler mon boxer.

Une fois dans ma chambre, j'enfile mon jean.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de prendre mon T-shirt que le téléphone sonne.

-Allô?

-Salut, bien dormi?

-Sasuke! Ca me fait plaisir de t'entendre!

-J't'appelle juste pour te demander si tu voulais qu'on fasse le chemin ensemble pour aller en cours.

-Oui, bien sûr! Tu passes vers quelle heure?

-Disons vers 8h15, ça te va?

-Pas d'problème! J'te laisse, je vais continuer de me préparer.

-D'accord. A tout à l'heure.

Je raccroche, le coeur battant: Je vais voir Sasuke plus tôt que je le pensais!

J'enfile mon T-shirt noir, mes baskets.

Je coiffe rapidement mes cheveux blonds encore humides puis repose la brosse sur ma table de chevet.

J'enfile mon manteau et emporte mon sac avec moi.

Je regarde ma montre: 18h17... Il n'est toujours pas là.

Je referme la porte à clé puis j'attends devant l'entrée de chez moi, assis devant le portail plus précisément.

Je me recroqueville et maintiens ma tête dans mes mains avec un air boudeur.

Puis j'entends des pas au loin...

-Excuse-moi, j'ai pas vu l'heure...

Il dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes pour se faire pardonner...

-Tu faisais quoi pour être arrivé en retard?

-Je jouais à la PS3...

-Veinard... J'ai qu'une PS2...

-T'as qu'à venir chez moi, ce soir. On se fait une soirée "Jeux vidéos"!

-Pourquoi pas? C'est une super bonne idée! Merci Sasuke!

C'est à mon tour de lui offrir un doux baiser.

Il y prend goût et se laisse aller.

Il rompt notre baiser pour me rappeller qu'il est déjà 8h24!

Le lycée est à 10 minutes de chez moi! On risque d'arriver en retard!

Il me prend par la main et me force à courir au même rythme que lui.

Ses mains sont si douces et si chaudes... Pas comme hier... Ses mains étaient si froides qu'elles me donnaient la chair de poule... Mais j'ai apprécié malgré tout.

C'était quand même notre premier baiser...

On arrive enfin dans la rue où se trouve notre lycée.

Sasuke lâche automatiquement ma main.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend?

-Naruto... J'aimerais que tu me laisses entrer avant toi pour ne pas qu'on soupçonne une relation quelconque entre nous deux, tu comprends? Les gens me voient froid et solitaire et j'aimerais qu'ils continuent de le penser. Tu ne m'en veux pas?

-Non, pas du tout! Je te comprends parfaitement. Tu ne veux pas qu'il y ait de changement dans ta vie quotidienne en cours, c'est ça?

-Tout à fait. Pardon, je vais rentrer. On se verra à la fin des cours, pendant l'heure de colle. A plus tard...

-Oui, à plus.

Il donne rapidement un baiser puis rentre dans la cour.

J'attends trente secondes avant de rentrer puis me dirige directement en cours de maths.

Durant tout le cours, je ne suis pratiquement rien.

Je regardais Sasuke qui était au rang juste en face mais vers la droite: Il dormait sur son cahier, les bras croisés.

Il avait la tête tournée dans ma direction.

Il est si mignon quand il dort...

En le voyant, je repense à ce qu'il m'a dit hier...

"-T'es collé, toi, demain?

-Euh ouais... De 16h30 à 17h30.

-Génial... Moi aussi... J'sens qu'on va pas s'ennuyer, finalement..."

Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par là?

Merde! Je pense à quoi maintenant?! Me voilà excité!

-Excusez-moi, monsieur! J'dois sortir! Une urgence!

-Euh oui... Mais faites vite, ce cours est très impor...

Je suis déjà sorti.

Je file aux toilettes pour me soulager d'une envie pressante mais pas celle que vous croyez...

-Je suis déjà excité de si bon matin! Mais plus je me rapprocherai de l'heure de colle, plus j'aurai du mal à me contenir...

-C'est moi qui t'excite comme ça?

-Sasuke?!

Il s'approche de moi.

-Tu dormais, pourquoi t'es là?

-Le prof m'a grillé et m'a mis dehors...

Il me pousse à reculer pour entrer dans une des cabines.

Il se colle à moi et m'embrasse dans le cou.

Un hoquet m'échappe: Ses mains glisse sous mon T-shirt et me caressent.

Oh non! S'il continue, je vais encore...

-Sasuke... Je

-Détends-toi...

Ses mains descendent lentement le long de mon ventre puis contournent mes hanches.

Un autre hoquet m'échappe: Sasuke a effleuré mes fesses.

Il pose ses mains puis me tire vers lui.

Nos bassins se collent...

Je ressens une chaleur intense dans mon entrejambe...

-Aaah... Ah! Sasuke... Mmmmh...

Il m'embrasse passionnément.

Je sens l'érection grimper en flèche... Je stoppe Sasuke brutalement.

-Je te demande pardon mais... Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça... Et surtout pas ici...

Soudain, on entend la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir: Quelqu'un est entré.

Sasuke ferme la porte de la cabine à clé pour ne pas se faire surprendre.

Puis je reconnais la voix de Shikamaru.

-Naruto! T'es là? Le prof se demande où tu es passé!

Sasuke me fait comprendre, en mettant son index devant la bouche et en émettant un faible sifflement, que je ne dois pas répondre.

J'aquiesce en silence.

Un silence se fait: On dirait qu'il est parti...

On souffle enfin.

Sasuke rouvre la porte de la cabine et part guetter dans le couloir pour voir si la voie est libre.

Pendant ce temps, je me rhabille correctement.

Il revient vers moi en s'excusant pour son agissement. Je lui pardonne en disant que l'on peut remettre ça à plus tard... Je pense à l'heure de colle...

La pause-déjeuner est arrivée.

Je n'arrive pas à manger... Sûrement à cause de ce qui s'est passé...

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule droite: C'est Sasuke.

-J'ai cru que tu ne voulais pas qu'on te voit avec moi.

-On a deux heures pour manger. Il est 12h30, les autres de la classe on déjà mangé. Ils ne nous verrons pas.

-J'avais oublié...

-Je peux manger avec toi?

-Pourquoi j'te dirais non, d'abord?

Un large sourire s'affiche sur son visage.

Il pose son plateau puis s'asseoit à ma gauche.

On commence à manger.

On bavarde de tout et de rien jusqu'à la fin du repas.

Il vient de terminer son déssert et me regarde en train de déguster le mien.

J'ai un hoquet qui me fait avaler de travers.

Il se met à rire: Il s'est amusé à poser sa main droite sur ma jambe gauche puis la faire glisser jusqu'à mon entrejambe...

-T'aurais vu ta tête!

-Y'a de quoi! Espèce de pervers...

-Même pas vrai.

-Si.

-Nan.

Je lui tire la langue et on se met à rire.

Je ne pensais pas à mal en disant ça, c'était pour le taquiner.

On se lève pour poser nos plateaux et nous ressortons pour prendre l'air.

Sasuke semble heureux aujourd'hui.

Ca me fait tout drôle de le voir sourire, lui qui est si froid d'ordinaire.

On arrive dans la cour et on s'installe dans des marches d'escaliers à l'ombre et à l'abri des regard.

A peine assis, on commence à se câliner, se donner des baisers par-ci par-là.

J'ai enfin quelqu'un qui m'aime pour ce que je suis...

Mes mains touchent pour la toute première fois le magnifique corps de Sasuke: Son visage, son torse, ses cheveux... Aucun élèment n'échappe à mes mains devenues très curieuses et aventureuses... Elles explorent les moindres parties accessibles de ce corps qu'il m'offre.

Nos vêtements se froissent aux mouvements de nos mains qui carressent le corps de l'autre.

De langoureux baisers les accompagnent.

J'aimerais que ce moment dure plus longtemps...

Malheureusement...

La sonnerie retentit et on entend des élèves se diriger par ici.

-Naruto, lève-toi vite! On va nous voir!

-D'accord!

Je prend sa main et nous partons derrière le bâtiment en attendant qu'il y ait moins de monde.

-Ca y est! La voie est libre!

-Je pars devant, Sasuke. On se rejoint en colle plus tard, d'accord?

-Ok... Eh Naruto!

-Quoi?

-... Je t'aime!

Mes joues rougissent: Il vient de me déclarer sa flamme!

Je souris, le coeur battant après avoir entendu la phrase que j'ai toujours rêvé d'entendre.

Je suis ému au point d'en avoir les larmes aux yeux!

-Moi aussi: Je t'aime Sasuke!

Je cours jusqu'en classe et rejoins ma place.

Mais je ne suis pas le cours.

Sasuke occupe mes pensées.

Il entre enfin en classe.

Il me regarde puis me sourit.

Je rougis un peu.

Rêveur, j'observe Sasuke au premier rang en train de faire l'imbécile en plantant son criterium dans la cuisse de Rock Lee qui pousse un cri et se fait engueuler par notre prof de SVT qui lui a tout de même fait remarquer que son cri correspondait parfaitement à celui de la loutre des mers que nous étudions en ce moment.

Mais trève de plaisanterie, il est mit à la porte mais Sasuke n'arrive plus à se contrôler et explose de rire devant la prof.

Il s'arrête en l'entendant lui dire de rejoindre Lee.

Il sort en boudant mais, à l'instant même où il allait sortir, il se tourne vers moi et me jète un clin d'oeil amusé!

T'es vraiment un tordu, Sasuke!

La fin du cours! Enfin! Je range mes affaires rapidement pour rejoindre Sasuke.

Je ne le vois nulle part...

J'interroge Shikamaru et Chouji qui discutent dans le couloir.

-Dites! Vous aurez pas vu Sasuke?

-Si, il est dans le bureau du proviseur.

-Hein?! Mais pourquoi?!

-Il s'est battu avec Rock Lee dans le hall. Ils ont été conduits tous les deux dans le bureau.

-Mais alors... Il viendra pas en colle!

-Bah ça m'étonnerait pas! Il va sûrement être exclu pour quelques jours!

Soudain, je regarde au loin, les yeux écarquillés: Sasuke est sorti du bureau.

-Sasuke! Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a dit?

-Rien. Juste que je suis exclu pour trois jours...

-Trois jours?! Mais... Et l'heure de colle?

Il soupire.

-... Annulée...

-Je vois pas pourquoi ça t'en ennuie! Trois jours à rester chez toi, ton heure de colle supprimée: C'est génial!

J'avais oublié Shikamaru...

-Tiens... Au fait... Comment ce fait-il que vous traîniez ensemble?

Gloups!

-Un intello avec un cancre... C'est du jamais vu... Et je trouve ça louche...

Mince! Ce qu'il peut être curieux!

-Eh bien... En fait... Euh...

Sasuke me vient en aide... Mais pas de la façon que j'imaginais...

-C'est qu'un bouche-trou: J'me sers de lui pour qu'il me fasse mes devoirs...

O.o

-C'est vrai que ça, c'est tout à fait ton genre... Bon, tu viens Chouji? On va le laisser avec son bouche-trou...

Ils partent en se marrant.

Sasuke les regarde s'éloigner.

Moi, j'ai la tête baissée: C'est compliqué d'aimer un garçon au milieu de gens racistes...

-Viens, Naruto. Sinon, on va encore se faire harceler... Na... Naruto?

Une larme glisse le long de ma joue droite, rouge.

-Naruto! Pourquoi tu pleures?! C'est à cause de c'que j'ai dit? Tu sais bien que j'plaisantais!

J'essaye de m'exprimer entre chaque sanglot...

-Nan... Ce... C'est pas ça... C'est juste... Que... Je me... Sens... Mal... A l'aise...

-Pourquoi ça?

-J'ai... Peur... Qu'on... Découvre... Qu'on est... Ensemble... J'ai... Peur... Du... Regard... Des... Des autres...

J'éclate en sanglots.

Sasuke me serre dans ses bras et me rassure en me berçant doucement de droite à gauche.

-Chuuut... Sèche tes larmes... Tu n'es pas tout seul à devoir affronter le regard des autres. Nous sommes deux...

Je renifle en me retirant lentement des bras de Sasuke.

J'essuie mon visage mouillé d'un revers de main.

-On ne pourra pas se voir en colle... Je vais être tout seul... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu te battes?

-Il m'a provoqué en m'insultant. J'ai pas réfléchi et j'me suis jeté sur lui... Pardonne-moi...

-J'étais tellement pressé qu'on aille en colle, pourtant. J'avais envie de toi, moi...

-Tu avais envie de moi?!

-Hein? Ah! Mais pas dans le sens que tu crois! Dans le sens où je voulais qu'on reste ensemble! Mais, maintenant...

-Naruto...

-Je suis désolé... Mais j'aimerais que tu me laisses seul...

Je lui tourne le dos et commence à m'éloigner.

-Naruto... Tu... Tu viens toujours, tout à l'heure... ?

Je me suis stoppé net.

J'ai un moment d'hésitation.

-Je... Je sais pas... Je verrai...

-Bon... D'accord... On se voit peut-être ce soir, alors...?

-Ouais... A plus...

-A plus...

Cette fois-ci, je repars, sans être arrêté par Sasuke... Mais j'ai tout de même des regrets... J'aurais aimé qu'il me rattrape et m'enlace par derrière, sentir son torse contre moi, qu'il m'embrasse dans le cou des lèvres si tendres...

Mais rien.

Je me retrouve dans le hall.

Je m'installe sur un banc et trifouille nerveusement mes doigts.

Mais la sonnerie se fait entendre... Plus qu'un cours... Puis l'heure de colle...

Le cours passe très vite.

Sasuke, quant à lui, il m'ignore totalement.

Il n'a même pas fait de conneries depuis le début du cours... Qu'est-ce qu'y lui prend? C'est pas dans ses habitudes...

Peut-être que ça a un rapport avec son exclusion... Ou avec moi...?

Le cours est terminé.

Je sors et pars en direction de la salle où on m'a collé quand j'entends Sasuke m'appeler.

Je ne me retourne pas et fait comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

Il m'arrête soudainement par le bras.

-Naruto, tu es fâché contre moi?

-Evidemment! C'est de ta faute si je me retrouve seul en retenue!

-Je te demande encore pardon pour ça...

-Mais il n'y a pas que ça...

-Hein?

-C'est de ta faute aussi... Si je suis en retenue... C'est parce que je t'aime...

-Oh... Naruto...

Je me remets à pleurer devant lui.

Il me donne un bisou sur ma joue qui me console un peu.

Il me dit qu'il m'attendra à la sortie dans un heure pour rentrer.

J'aquiesce en reniflant avec une mine boudeuse.

Ca y est, il s'en va.

J'arrive dans la salle où je suis retenue: Mon prof m'attendait là et il me donne une fiche d'exercices que je dois terminer pour la fin de l'heure.

Il s'en va et je suis maintenant seul dans cette salle immense.

Je tire une chaise et m'y installe.

J'examine la feuille et soupire.

-Me coller une heure entière pour faire des exercices qui me prendront dix minutes... J'vois vraiment pas l'intérêt...

Je les termine rapidement et me repose, la tête dans mes bras posés sur la table.

J'observe la salle en m'imaginant avec Sasuke.

Il me plaquerait au mur en retenant mes bras.

Sa langue goûterait mon cou avec gourmandise.

Je me mettrais à pousser quelques petits gémissements d'aise.

Il m'embrasserait à pleine bouche.

Ses mains me libèreront de leur emprise pour se faufiler dans mon T-shirt noir.

Il caresserait mon torse du bout des doigts.

Ses mains s'agripperont ensuite dans mon dos.

Un peu trop curieuses, elles se glisseront lentement vers le bas.

Vers mon entrejambe...

Je pousserais un hoquet en le sentant ouvrir ma braguette.

Mes joues s'enflammeront en sentant sa main caresser mon membre...

Mon souffle deviendrait haletant...

Et là...

Il est déjà 17h33! Ca a déjà sonné! Sasuke doit m'attendre!

Je sors en trombe, laissant mon devoir sur le bureau du prof.

Je cours jusqu'au portail et aperçois Sasuke qui regarde sa montre.

Je l'appelle et il lève la tête en souriant: Je ne lui en veut plus, finalement...

Il m'a fait passer une moment magique malgré la distance qui nous séparait...

.::A suivre::.

Xx Katsunarusasu xX


	3. chap 3 Part A

**Zett'Ai chap 3 Part A**

Sur le chemin du retour, je suis aux anges: Sasuke me tient par la main pendant que nous bavardons.

Elle est si chaude...

On arrive dans une petite ruelle.

-On est presque arrivés chez moi. C'est la maison au portail noir, tu vois?

Oui, j'ai décidé d'aller chez lui comme promis.

Je sens qu'on va s'éclater! Je suis pressé de jouer à la PS3!

Il ouvre la porte de chez lui et la referme aussitôt après que je sois rentré.

Il m'aide à retirer mon manteau et l'accroche derrière la porte.

Je retire aussi mes chaussures et les range dans un coin de la pièce.

Sasuke me conduit à la cuisine.

-Tu veux quelque chose?

-Mmmh... Juste un verre d'eau, ça suffira.

Il me sert un verre et me le tend.

-Merci!

-Je reviens, je vais chercher ma PS3 dans ma chambre pour la brancher dans le salon.

-Pourquoi on y joue pas directement dans ta chambre?

-Parce que j'ai un écran plasma dans le salon avec le son Dolby Surround II. Dans la chambre, la télé est minuscule et on peut mettre que le son en Stéréo ou en Mono...

-Cool! Ben dépêche-toi, alors!

Il file dans les escaliers.

Je termine mon verre d'eau et l'entends revenir.

-Tu viens? On va dans le salon.

-J'arrive tout de suite!

Je me lève de table et reste émerveillé à la vue de cette console "Next Gen'".

En voyant Sasuke se démener pour démêler les fils, je me propose de l'aider.

Il accepte volontiers un p'tit coup de main.

Nous voilà tous les deux emmêlés...

Au bout de cinq minutes, le branchage est terminé.

-Bon! Maintenant, 'faut choisir un jeu...

-Hummm... Oh! Le dernier jeu "Wipeout"!

-Tu veux faire la course?

Je lui répond d'un air arrogant.

-Ouais! Je vais te défoncer! Tu vas finir dans le décor!

-Tu prévois déjà une stratégie de tricherie et tu m'le dévoiles, en prime!

-Ca changera rien! T'arriveras pas à la fin de la course!

-On parie?

-Je parie une semaine de devoirs à ta place que t'y arrivera pas!

-Et moi, je parie ma place pour le prochain concert d'UVERworld que tu vas morfler!

-Quoi?! Ta place pour le concert d'UVERworld?! Y'en a plus depuis des semaines! T'es fou?!

-C'était le dernier. Puis, j'ai compris que t'étais un fan en voyant les posters dans ta chambre. Alors?

-Pari tenu!

La course peut enfin commencer.

Sasuke me tend la manette n°2.

Il prend la sienne et dirige les commandes jusqu'au choix des véhicules.

Avant d'en choisir un, je préfère regarder les performances de chacun et j'y prend du temps.

Sasuke a déjà fait son choix alors que moi, je m'attarde sur chaque bolide.

Soudain, je vois Sasuke se retouner très lentement et me regarder avec un sourire vraiment étrange: On dirait qu'il se fout de moi!

Ah... J'ai compris...

-C'est pas parce que je suis gay que j'vais choisir le rose!

-Bonne réponse! Ahahaha!

Sa remarque est vraiment idiote...

Et rien qu'pour ça, il va morfler...

J'en prend un vert et noir.

Lui, il prend un orange et gris.

Le parcours apparaît.

J'adore les graphismes! Bon, 'faut qu'je me calme...

-Euh Sasuke...

-De quoi?

-Les touches... C'est les mêmes commandes que sur les anciennes versions du jeu?

-Ouais, t'inquiète.

-Merci.

La course démarre fort: On accélère à fond et on se tacle.

Au bout de deux minutes, je tacle violemment le véhicule de Sasuke dans un virage et va tomber dans le vide.

Il est agacé.

Je me marre et lui parle d'un ton arrogant.

-Je t'avais pas dit que je t'enverrai dans les roses?

-Te voilà exaucé... Mais tu oublies que tu joues à MON jeu!

-Et... Ca veut dire?

J'arrive à lire un sourire triomphant sur ses lèvres.

-Raccourcis... Cheats-codes...

-Oh non... Tu vas pas...

-Siiiii!

Je le vois appuyé rapidement sur quasiment toutes les touches de la manette en marmonnant.

-Maintenir L1+R2... Ensuite... Croix, croix, triangle, carré, rond, carré, carré, carré, rond, rond, triangle puis Select... Voilà! J'ai les boosters à fond!

-Merde!

Moi qui m'approchais de la ligne d'arrivée... Il m'a dévancé et m'a battu avec un tour d'avance...

Fier de lui, il éteint la console.

Il s'étire en se levant.

Il se retourne vers moi et voit ma mine boudeuse: J'ai les bras croisés, assis en tailleur, les joues gonflées...

Il se rasseoit à côté de moi et rapproche son visage du mien.

Je détourne la tête brusquement pour lui faire comprendre que je plaisante pas.

Il pousse un soupir.

-Enfin Naruto... C'est qu'un jeu...

-Peut-être mais j'vais devoir tenir mon pari.

-Pour les devoirs que tu dois me faire?

-Ouais...

Il ricane discrètement et me prend dans ses bras.

Je suis surpris.

-J'ai triché alors ta défaite ne compte pas...!

-C'est vrai?

-Mais oui! J'vais pas te faire souffrir. Moi je t'aime!

-Mon Sasu...

-"Mon Sasu"?

-Ben quoi? C'est pas assez affectueux à ton goût? Ou peut-être trop?

-Nan... C'est juste que ça me touche beaucoup...

-Et tu vas m'en trouver un, à moi aussi?

-Oh mais c'est déjà tout trouvé...

-Ah ouais? Et c'est quoi?

-Mon niais de p'tit ami!

-C'est pas drôle!

-Fais pas cette tête, mon chaton! Je te taquine!

-"Mon chaton"?!

-Oh? Je crois que ça venait du fond du coeur!

Je suis trop heureux! Sasuke m'a donné un petit surnom affectif!

Je me jette dans ses bras.

Il répond à mon étreinte.

Sasuke se relève juste après et m'aide à me relever.

-Bon. On va dans ma chambre?

-Je dis pas non!

Il est 19h: La nuit est déjà tombée.

Sasuke allume la lumière de sa chambre.

Je suis fasciné: Sa chambre aussi est rempli de goodies en tout genre.

Je me jette dessus tandis que Sasuke range sa Play' à côté de sa télé.

-Fais comme chez toi.

-T'en fais pas pour ça!

-J'vois ça...

-Ouah! T'as un album dédicacé de High and Mighty COLOR?!

-Ouais. Mais attend! Je crois que j'ai même une photo dédicacé du groupe Abingdon Boys School qui doit traîner sur mon étagère, quelque part...

-Gros veinard...

Il s'asseoit sur son lit, en silence.

Un blanc.

Puis j'entend la voix de Sasuke.

-Tu veux m'accompagner au concert d'UVERworld?

Il me fait me stopper net dans mes recherches.

Je me tourne, les yeux larmoyant.

-Mais... Y'a plus de place! Elles ont toutes été vendues!

-On peut toujours s'arranger...

-Et comment?

Il tapote son lit.

-Si tu me fais un câlin, je verrai ce que je peux faire...

Je m'approche lentement de lui.

Je me penche vers son visage et je l'embrasse le plus tendrement du monde.

Il recule pour être assis en plein milieu de son lit deux places.

Il me tire vers lui puis je l'embrasse à nouveau.

Lentement, il se laisse tomber sur le dos: Il est maintenant allongé.

Je suis à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.

J'ai une envie irrésistible de poser mes lèvres dans son cou...

Un hoquet: C'est Sasuke...

Je lui ai fait un suçon...

Il n'en fait rien, il est envahi par le plaisir que lui procure mes caresses et mes baisers...

Mes lèvres descendent de plus en plus pendant que mes mains déboutonnent sa chemise.

Je suçote sa peau au niveau du torse.

Soudain, Sasuke m'arrête en plein élan.

Il a retrouvé ses esprits.

-Je crois que ça suffira, t'as gagné.

Il plonge sa main dans la poche de son jean et me tend un bout de papier.

-Tiens, voilà ton billet!

-Mais? et toi?

-Tu parles de ça?

Il sort un autre billet!

-Quoi?! Mais pourquoi t'en as deux?! T'as pas pu les acheter hier!!

-Nan. Je les ai acheté en prévision... Pour nous deux... Y'a un mois...

-Mais... Et si... Nous n'étions pas... Enfin... Tu vois c'que j'veux dire...?

-Tant pis... J'y serais allé avec Neji...

-Neji? Il est en 2ndB... C'est ça?

-Ouais.

-Et c'est qui?

-Mon ex.

O.O

-T... Ton ex?!

-Ouais. On est sorti ensemble l'an dernier.

-Et... Tu le vois toujours?!

-Ben... Des fois... Quand j'ai du temps à lui consacrer...

-...

-Mais... Pour l'instant... J'ai pas le temps de le voir...

Il m'embrasse sur la tempe.

Je rougis en fermant un oeil.

-Allez, on va manger.

-O... Ok...

Pendant une grande partie du repas, je passerai mon temps à bégueiller en fixant mon assiette.

Je sentirai plusieurs fois le regard interrogatif de Sasuke se poser sur moi mais je ferai mine de rien.

A la fin du repas, je le complimenterai sur sa cuisine... Même s'il est loin de m'égaler...

Je l'aide à débarrasser la table puis je retrousse ma manche pour regarder l'heure...

Mince... J'ai oublié ma montre...

Ca va, il me reste mon portable...

Il est 20h57... Je devrais rentrer...

-Sasuke... Il est tard... Je crois que je vais rentrer...

-Tu préfèrerais pas... Passer la nuit chez moi?

.::A suivre::.

Xx Katsunarusasu xX


	4. chap 3 Part B

**Zett'Ai chap 3 Part B**

-Tu préfèrerais pas... Passer la nuit chez moi?

Il détourne son regard de moi en se grattant la nuque.

Il rougit légèrement.

-On pourrait... Regarder un film... Et... Après... On irait se coucher...

Je me sens rougir à mon tour... Il est si mignon quand il est gêné...

-Si tu ne veux pas... Je comprendrais... Je ne te force pas... Tu es libre de choisir, après tout...

Ma foi, je ne dirai pas non.

Mais...

Je stresse... Je ne veux pas que ce qui s'est passé dans les toillettes se reproduisent...

Je ne me sens pas prêt pour ça.

Et ça me fait peur... Parce que...

Sasuke a dû le faire avec ce Neji... Mais moi...

Je suis vierge...

-Je... C'est pas possible...

-Pourquoi?

-On a sport, demain et... J'ai pas mon survêt...

-On sortira plus tôt de chez moi et on passera chez toi pour aller chercher ton survêt.

-...

Il a un léger sourire puis m'embrasse sur le front.

-Je te sens mal à l'aise... Ne t'en fais pas... Je ne te ferais rien, cette nuit... En tout cas, rien qui puisse te déplaire.

Comment a-t-il compris? Il m'étonne parfois...

Mais je suis content qu'il me comprenne aussi bien.

Sinon, j'aurais sûrement passé ma soirée à me sentir mal...

Je hoche la tête en signe de "oui, je reste avec toi cette nuit"

-Viens, il est pratiquement 21h. On va voir ce qu'il y a à la télé. Au pire, on se regardera un DVD...

-Je suis pour.

On s'installe sur le canapé.

Sasuke a ses deux bras posés sur l'appuie-tête.

Moi, je suis blottis contre lui, à sa gauche.

Ma jambe gauche est à moitié repliée, posée sur ses jambes à lui.

Il n'y a que des films d'amour... Voire érotiques selon les chaînes...

Je crois que Sasuke passe plus de temps à zapper qu'à regarder.

Finalement, il va s'arrêter sur une chaîne musicale.

Ouah! C'est une interview d'UVERworld!

Sauf que mon sourire va se changer en grimace en entendant le chanteur annoncer directement une terrible nouvelle... Ses propos sont traduits par un traducteur...

-Je m'excuse d'avance pour ce que j'ai à vous dire. Cette nouvelle risque d'en frapper plus d'un, malheureusement...

Il déglutit puis il reprend.

-... C'est à propos du concert que nous devions présenter dans trois jours...

J'ai comme qui dirait...

-... Nous l'annulons...

... Un mauvais pressentiment...

-Notre guitariste a, malheureusement, été conduit d'urgence à l'hopital très tôt ce matin... Nous n'avons pour l'instant aucune nouvelle concernant son état de santé. Mais les médecins nous affirment qu'il ne sera pas apte à jouer pour le concert.

-Putaiiiiiin! Meeerde!

C'est Sasuke qui vient de râler.

Y'a de quoi...

-Nous en sommes extrêmement désolés... Mais rassurez-vous. Dès demain, vous pourrez vous faire rembourser vos billets. Et encore pardon à nos fans...

Agacé, Sasuke change de chaîne.

Il met un film d'amour.

-Sasuke...

-Du moment que les billets soient remboursés, ça me va... Mais...

-Hum?

-... J'aurais quand même aimé y aller avec toi...

Je me blottis un peu plus.

Son bras gauche descend de l'appuie-tête pour se poser sur mon épaule gauche.

Il se tourne ensuite vers moi et m'enlace, sa tête posée sur la mienne.

Je crois que la scène du baiser dans le film que Sasuke a mis n'était pas aussi beau que celui que nous nous sommes échangé.

Dans le feu de l'action, Sasuke me fait m'allonger tout en m'embrassant.

J'ai des frissons qui me parcourent le corps: La langue de Sasuke se fait plus tendre avec la mienne.

Je revois l'image de Sasuke léchant sa cuillère pleine de Nutella.

J'ai l'impression d'être à la place de la cuillère: La langue de Sasuke fait le même mouvement qu'avec la cuillère sur mon palais!

Ca chatouille!

Je pouffe de rire à chaque passage de sa langue sur mon palais.

Sasuke rompt le baiser.

Il a un petit sourire coquin, au coin des lèvres.

-Tu as meilleur goût que le Nutella...

Je m'en doutais! Il l'a fait exprès! Mais c'était très agréable en même temps...

On se retourne vers la télé: Le film est terminé.

-Et si on allait se coucher?

-Ca tombe bien, tu m'as épuisé.

-Moi, je pense pas pouvoir dormir de toute la nuit...

-Hein? Et pourquoi?

-Je crois que je vais passer ma nuit à te faire des câlins...

-Dans ce cas, je crois que, moi non plus, je vais pas dormir... Parce que... Si tu me fais des câlins, je vais pas réussir à m'endormir...

Il sourit.

Il monte ensuite les escaliers menant à sa chambre.

Je le suis.

Il commence à se déshabiller en rentrant.

Je me sens rougir.

Je ne l'avais jamais encore vu torse-nu... Il est si beau... Sa peau est net et très claire aussi...

Il finit en boxer... Trop fort! J'ai le même! Il est noir avec un dragon ancestral chinois rouge et jaune sur le côté droit!

On doit avoir les mêmes goûts vestimentaires...

Il repart dans le couloir en disant aller dans la salle de bain.

Il m'indique en même temps où elle se situe puis aussi où sont les toilettes.

Maintenant, je connais les moindres recoins de la maison.

Je me laisse tomber sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière ma tête.

Je tourne la tête vers son velux.

Le ciel noir est rempli d'étoiles. Il va faire beau, demain!

Je me redresse pour me déshabiller moi aussi.

Je retire mon T-shirt et mon jean et les pose sur la chaise de bureau.

Sasuke revient et me dit que la salle de bain est libre si je veux me brosser les dents.

Il dit qu'il m'a préparé une brosse à dent et un tube de dentifrice, au bord du lavabo.

Je me lève.

Je reviens quelques minutes plus tard.

Soudain, j'entend le portable de Sasuke sonner.

Mais je ne rentre pas...

Puis j'entend la voix de Sasuke.

J'écoute discrètement dans la petite ouverture de la porte même si ça ne se fait pas.

-Allô?... Ah c'est toi, Neji...

Neji? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut?

-... Nan, j'peux pas... Nan, ça attendra une autre fois... Ecoute, je suis accompagné... Une autre fois, si tu veux. D'accord?... Je vais raccrocher... Ouais... Salut...

Il raccroche.

Je pénètre dans la chambre, comme si de rien n'était.

-J'ai trop sommeil! Je vais m'endormir rapidement, en fin de compte. Je risque pas de rester éveillé même avec quelques caresses!

-... Tu as entendu notre conversation, n'est-ce pas...?

-...

Je hoche la tête... J'espère qu'il ne sera pas fâché...

-... Oui...

-Tu sais... Lui et moi... C'est fini... Ne pense pas que je l'aime encore parce que je le fréquente toujours...

-...

-Naruto... T'es jaloux...?

Je hoche la tête en signe de "non".

-... C'est pas ça...

-Mais alors quoi?

Dois-je vraiment le lui dire? J'ai peur de lui faire de la peine...

Mais c'est la seule solution...

-... J'ai peur...

Si je veux qu'il me chérisse de tout son être...Je dois lui parler...

-... Que tu revienne vers lui...

De cette impression...

-... Et me laisse seul...

De se sentir abandonné...

-... Comme je l'ai toujours été...

-Naruto...

-Laisse-moi... J'ai besoin de réfléchir...

Des larmes jaillissent de mes yeux... Je ne peux plus les arrêter...

Sasuke reste figé.

Pourquoi hésite-t-il à me réconforter? Qu'est-ce qu'il attend?

Il baisse les yeux puis il sort en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Je m'effondre à peine a-t-il refermé la porte.

Mes larmes coulent sur le plancher.

-Sasuke... Je veux pas... Que tu me quittes... Je veux plus être seul... C'est trop douloureux!

-Naruto... Je t'abandonnerai pas...

Sasuke est rentré sans que je m'en aperçoive.

Il a dû m'entendre fondre en larmes et est revenu immédiatement.

-Comment tu peux penser à une chose pareille?

-Sasuke...! Ne me laisse pas... Je t'en supplie!

-Evidemment. Je te le promets.

Je me jette dans ses bras, mes larmes coulent le long de mes joues.

Il me sert très fort contre lui.

Ma tête est nichée dans son cou.

La sienne est appuyée sur la mienne.

Son étreinte se referme un peu plus sur moi.

Je l'entend me murmurer à l'oreille.

-Naruto... Je t'aime... De tout mon être...

Mon coeur se met à battre la chamade.

-Sasuke... Merci...

Ces mots... Ils les a lu dans mes pensées?... Ou bien les pense-t-il réellement?

J'ai des doutes.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas.

Je devrais lui faire confiance.

Mais depuis que Neji l'a appelé, je ne sais plus du tout ce que je dois faire.

Je n'étais jamais sorti avec quelqu'un auparavant et surtout pas avec un garçon.

Est-ce qu'il m'aime vraiment?... Ou bien il se sert de moi?

-Viens, Naruto. On devrait se coucher, il est tard et tu es fatigué...

-...

Je ne répond pas.

Il me conduit vers son lit en soulevant la couette.

Je m'y introduis en lui tournant le dos.

Je ne veux pas qu'il voit mes larmes jaillir une à une sur mes joues.

Il s'introduit ensuite dans le lit et s'approche de moi.

Il se colle à moi en me serrant très fort dans ses bras.

Il pose ensuite sa tête sur mon épaule pour poser un baiser réconfortant dans mon cou.

-Ne pleure pas...

Mes larmes cessent soudainement de couler.

J'écarquille peu à peu mes yeux.

-... A ma place.

Sasuke plaque son visage sur mon dos, tout en continuant de me serrer.

Je sens quelque chose couler sur dans mon dos.

Mon Sasu... Il pleure?

Je me retourne vers lui.

Ses mains sont posées sur son visage.

-Sasu... Pourquoi tu

-Je ne suis qu'un bon à rien...! Je t'aime... Pourtant, je fréquente encore mon ex...! Et ça t'as fait du mal d'apprendre que j'ai eu une relation amoureuse avec un autre mec...! C'était pas dans mon intention... De te faire pleurer...! Mais je n'arrive pas à...!

- A quoi?

-A... M'en séparer...!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

-Lui... Il m'aime toujours et... Il n'arrête pas de m'appeler et d'essayer de me récupérer...! Il fait tout pour que je revienne vers lui...!

-Et... Il sait que... Nous sommes ensemble...?

-Nan... Tout à l'heure, je lui ai seulement dit que j'étais accompagné... J'ai... Pas donné... De précision...

-Sasuke... Tu suffoques de plus en plus... Arrête de pleurer...

-J'y... Arrive pas...!

Ses larmes coulent sans cesse et s'inprègnent dans les draps.

Je le prend dans mes bras et le rassure.

-T'en fais pas... Je suis là et je ne te laisserai pas tomber...

Il reprend lentement son souffle contre mon torse puis ses mains et son visage crispées contre moi finissent par se détendre...

Il s'est endormi.

-Sasu... J'ai eu tort... D'avoir douté de toi...

.::A suivre::.

Xx Katsunarusasu xX


	5. chap 4

**Zett'Ai chap 4**

Je me suis levé en regardant Sasuke qui dort encore comme un ange.

Je me douche rapidement et m'habille sans faire de bruit pour ne pas le réveiller.

Je m'en vais en cours sans le réveiller.

Il a besoin de repos après ce qui s'est passé.

Au lycée, je vais voir le proviseur et lui ment.

Je lui explique que Sasuke m'a appelé et m'a dit qu'il ne sentais pas bien donc il ne sera pas là aux premières heures de cours mais qu'il viendra peut-être aujourd'hui malgré tout.

Il m'a cru et m'ordonne de retourner en cours.

J'explique à mon prof la raison de mon léger retard.

Il sourit et me renvoit à ma place.

J'ai du mal à me tenir éveillé.

La sonnerie de fin de cours pour annoncer la récré me réveille

Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir de la nuit.

Je ruminais sans cesse la discussion d'hier.

Il faudrait que je parle à Neji... Mais c'est pas possible parce qu'il va comprendre que Sasuke et moi, on sort ensemble.

Mais je peux pas laisser Sasuke se faire harceler par son ex...

A moins que...

-Hinata? Tu peux me rendre un énorme service?

-Bien sûr, Naruto.

-A vrai dire, c'est pas pour moi. C'est une connaissance à moi qui sait que tu es la cousine à Neji et aimerais que tu lui fasses passer un message. Elle dit que c'est important.

-C'est d'accord, je veux bien si ça peut rendre service.

-Bon, alors voilà. Tu dois dire à Neji "d'arrêter d'harceler son ex par téléphone ou autre. Sinon, tu auras affaire à moi.". C'est bon, c'est noté?

-Mon cousin continue de voir son ex? Je ne savais pas, ça. Il ne m'en a pas parlé.

-Tu... Tu sais c'est qui, toi, son ex?

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est un garçon et qu'il est dans notre lycée aussi. Mais il ne m'a jamais donné ni son nom, ni sa classe.

Pauvre Hinata.

Avoir un cousin pareil...

-Dis... Hinata?

-Oui?

-Neji... Il te disait tout sur sa relation avec son ex?

-Oui, même des sujets très...

-Alors... Si c'est le cas... Neji a dû te dire s'il a... Couché avec lui... Nan?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses de telles questions?

-C'est... A la demande de la personne que je connais... Elle m'a dit de te le demander si j'en avais la possibilité, alors...

Je sens qu'elle va deviner... Faite qu'elle ne comprenne pas...!

-Pour répondre à ta question...

Elle s'est arrêtée brusquement en regardant derrière moi.

J'arrive pas à y croire... C'est lui...!

-Salut, Hinata. C'est qui, lui?

-Je te présente Naruto. Naruto, tu le connais peut-être déjà mais je te présente Neji.

-Bon... Bonjour, Neji.

-Tu dois être en 2ndC comme ma cousine, non?

-C'est ça. Mais je vais vous laisser entre vous, je veux pas vous déranger. En plus, je dois aller voir un prof. On se voit plus tard, Hinata!

-A tout à l'heure, Naruto!

Je stoppe ma course effrénée dans le couloir.

J'espère que Neji ne pensera pas à moi en entendant le message que je lui ai demandé de faire passer!

Putain! Il a fallu qu'il passe à ce moment-là, celui-là!

Tant pis, ce qui est fait est fait...

J'allume mon portable et cherche dans mes contacts le numéro de téléphone de Sasuke.

-Allô?

-Sasuke, c'est Naruto. Tu t'es réveillé y'a longtemps?

-Y'a un quart d'heure. Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé?

-Tu avais le sommeil agité et tu as pleuré toute la nuit. Je pensais que tu avais encore besoin de repos. Tu m'en veux?

-Nan, c'est bon. Je viens tout à l'heure.

-D'accord. J'ai dit au proviseur que tu m'avais appelé en disant que tu te sentais pas bien mais que tu viendrais plus tard dans la matinée.

-Ca marche. A plus, Naru.

-A plus, Sasu. Je t'aime.

-Oui, moi aussi.

Il raccroche.

Je rejoins ma classe à la sonnerie.

Cours de Maths... Il est barbant... Je parle du prof... Quoique le cours...

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

C'est un surveillant...

Avec Sasuke!

-Ce jeune homme a une abscence justifiée. Il peut donc retouner en classe.

Le surveillant s'en va.

Sasuke s'asseoit à sa place.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le prof nous ordonne de ranger nos affaires.

Contrôle surprise...

Je pense soudain à Sasuke.

Il n'a pas révisé et il a loupé tout le cours d'aujourd'hui, quasiment.

Je le vois devant son sujet.

Il tient sa tête dans ses mains.

Il risque d'avoir zéro.

J'arrache quelques bouts de papiers de mon cahier et les cache dans ma manche.

Le prof arrive et pose le sujet devant moi.

Une fois qu'il s'est éloigné, je sors un bout de papier et prend mon stylo.

Je gribouille et en fais un boulette.

Je la jette sur la table à Sasuke.

Surpris, il déplit le papier.

"Tu veux un coup de main? -Naru-"

Il se retourne vers moi.

Il se tourne ensuite vers le papier et gribouille à son tour en guettant le prof.

Profitant de l'inattention du prof, il jette la boulette en arrière sans regarder.

Elle atterrit pile-poil sur ma table.

On reconnait les experts...

"Tu ferais ça pour moi? -Sasu-"

Je souris puis écris.

La boulette vole de nouveau vers Sasuke.

"Pour toi, je ferais n'importe quoi XD -Naru-"

Je renvois une seconde boulette.

"T'as quel sujet? -Naru-"

"Le B -Sasu-"

"Ouf! Je vais vite terminer mon devoir , ensuite je te file les réponses. -Naru-"

"Je veux bien mais le prof va voir qu'on a les mêmes réponses... _ _' -Sasu-"

"Pour qui tu me prends? Je vais te les formuler autrement! Comme ça, il n'y verra que du feu! Chuis trop fort! -Naru-"

"Merci mon chaton! XD -Ton Sasu qui t'aime fort... Maybe... XP Je plaisante!-

Les autres boulettes ne sont que les réponses aux questions.

Par chance, Sasuke finit tout juste à la sonnerie.

Je souffle: J'ai eu peur pour lui.

Je l'attends à la sortie de la salle.

Heureusement, il est dernier... On ne nous verra pas ensemble...

-Alors? Ca s'est bien passé?

-Ouais, je te remercie. Sans toi, je n'aurais eu un zéro assuré. Merci, mon chaton!

Il m'embrasse en guise de remerciement.

J'en rougis de plaisir!

Il me prend le bras et m'emmène dans le coin le plus sombre du couloir.

Il me fait descendre contre le mur lentement.

Je suis assis, les jambes écartées.

Il s'accroupit devant moi.

Il se met à quatre pattes et se rapproche de moi lentement.

Mon corps brûle.

Ma respiration devient plus forte à mesure que Sasuke s'approche.

Il se stoppe enfin, ses jambes repliées en dessous des miennes.

Il pose ses mains sur le mur de chaque côté de ma tête.

Son visage descend et se rapproche encore de moi.

Ma bouche tremble tellement elle est impatiente de sentir les lèvres de Sasuke sur les miennes.

Soudain, je vois Sasuke passer sa langue délicatement sur ses lèvres.

Il continue de la bouger tel un serpent avant de dire doucement quelques mots.

-C'est ça que tu veux?

-Tu cherches à m'allumer, ma parole? Ne me fais pas attendre, je ne peux pas y résister!

-Il faut savoir se faire désirer...

Sa langue s'approche.

J'entrouve ma bouche.

Je le laisse prendre le contrôle, comme il a l'habitude de le faire.

Oula! Il a des mains baladeuses, aujourd'hui!

Sa main droite s'est stationnée sur ma fesse gauche!

Il me tire brusquement vers lui.

Nos langues s'entremêlent plus encore.

Le fait de sentir le corps brûlant de Sasuke contre moi commence à m'exciter.

Puis j'entend une fermeture éclair... C'est!

C'est ma braguette!

-Nan! Sasuke! Je veux pas! Je...

Je le vois soupirer.

Il se redresse puis me tourne le dos.

Il s'en va!

Je l'ai blessé?

-Sasuke!

Il est déjà loin...

Je referme ma braguette.

Au repas de midi, je ne mange presque rien.

Je jette un coup d'oeil derrière moi.

J'aperçois Sasuke qui termine de manger puis s'en aller.

Je le regarde partir mais il ne me voit pas.

Une fois qu'il est parti, je me retourne vers mon plateau et soupire en faisant tournicoter ma fourchette en la tenant à deux doigts comme un pendule.

Je suis comme hypnotisé en regardant cet objet tournoiller.

Mais quelqu'un va me réveiller...

-Naruto? Tu es tout seul? On peut manger avec toi?

Je sursaute et me redresse correctement.

C'est Hinata.

Elle est accompagnée de Sakura, Ino, Tenten et Temari.

Sakura, c'est la plus franche du groupe.

Ino, c'est la plus coquette.

Tenten, c'est la plus sage.

Temari, c'est la plus forte... Dans les deux sens physiques...

Quant à Hinata, c'est la plus gentille, la plus timide mais toujours à l'écoute de ses amis.

Je l'aime beaucoup pour ses qualités... Mais ça s'arrête là.

-Naruto: Euh oui, vous pouvez vous asseoir.

-Hinata: Tu semble déprimé depuis tout à l'heure. Il t'est arrivé quelque chose?

-Tenten: Il n'a peut-être pas envie d'en parler.

-Naruto: ...

-Sakura: Vous voyez bien que vous le dérangez?

-Naruto: Nan, c'est pas ça... Je pensais à autre chose...

-Temari: Si tu as des problèmes avec des types pas nets, tu peux compter sur moi.

-Naruto: Nan, ça n'as rien à voir avec quelque chose du genre...

-Ino: Mais tu ne veux pas en parler, apparemment...

-Naruto: En fait... Je sais pas si je peux vous en parler...

-Hinata: Tu ne nous fais pas confiance?

-Naruto: Eh bien... Pour dire vrai... C'est un problème de coeur...

-Sakura: Tu as une copine, Naruto?

-Naruto: En quelque sorte mais je pense que Hinata pourrait voir où je veux en venir...

-Hinata: Moi?

-Naruto: Pense à notre discussion de tout à l'heure...

-Hinata:.................................. Tu veux dire que... Tu n'as pas une copine... Mais un

-Naruto: NON! Ne dis rien! Je préfèrerais qu'on en parle dans un lieu où on serait plus tranquille pour en parler.

-Tenten: Qu'est-ce que ce sont que toutes ces cachoteries?

-Hinata: On vous expliquera après le repas, dans un coin tranquille.

-Toutes: C'est OK.

Le moment de se confier est arrivé.

On s'est installé par terre, dans l'herbe, loin des curieux.

Elles me regardent toutes, attendant des explications.

Je suis gêné.

-Naruto: Je... J'ai un souci... Avec... Mon petit copain...

-Sakura: Oh mon pauvre! Tu nous racontes?

-Naruto: Hein?! Vous ne dites rien?!

-Tenten: Non. T'en fais pas! Aucune de nous est homophobe!

-Hinata: Vas-y. Tu peux te confier à nous. Tout ce que tu diras restera secret.

-Naruto: C'est vrai? Je peux compter sur vous pour la discrétion?

-Toutes: Bien sûr.

-Naruto: ... Mon petit copain et moi... On est ensemble depuis peu de temps mais... Il veut déjà aller plus loin... Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Mais moi, je me sens pas prêt... Tout à l'heure, il a réessayé... Mais je l'ai repoussé et il est parti... Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'y arrive pas, je bloque au moment où... J'ai l'impression qu"il m'évite, depuis. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

-Hinata: C'est déjà arrivé à mon cousin, l'an dernier. Il était très impatient, lui aussi. Son petit copain n'était pas encore prêt pour passer à l'acte et Neji en avait assez d'attendre. Il a même essayé de le violer! Leur relation était devenue très tendue. J'ai même pensé qu'ils allaient rompre mais j'ai parlé à Neji en lui expliquant qu'il devait patienter, qu'un jour viendra où son copain lui dira qu'il est prêt. Toi aussi tu devrais lui en parler.

-Naruto: Merci pour ton conseil. Je le ferais.

-Ino: Hé! Tu nous as toujours pas dit qui c'était!

-Naruto: Qui?

-Ino: Ben ton petit copain!

Je peux quand même pas leur dire qu'il s'agit de Sasuke, l'ex du cousin de Hinata! Je suis coincé!

-Naruto: Je... Préfère que notre relation reste secrète... Vous en savez déjà beaucoup trop...

-Ino: Mais tu

-Hinata: On t'en demandera pas plus. Si tu préfères vivre avec lui sans que personne le sache, c'est ton choix et je comprend très bien. Bon, les filles! On va le laisser tranquille! On l'a assez embêté comme ça!

Elles s'en vont toutes.

De m'être confié à Hinata m'a réconforté.

J'ai même pris une décision: Parler à Sasuke.

A la fin des cours, Sasuke est déjà sorti.

C'est bien ce que je pensais... Il m'évite.

Je cours vers la sortie de l'établissement, un peu en retard.

Je continue de courir dans les rues en cherchant Sasuke du regard.

Je ralentis en l'aperçevant au loin.

Il arrive au croisement de nos deux rues.

-Sasuke!

Il cesse de marcher puis se retourne.

-Sasuke! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de m'éviter comme ça? C'est à cause de tout à l'heure?

-... Entre autre...

-Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-... Ce matin, tu aurais rencontré Neji...

-Co... Comment tu sais ça?

-C'est lui qui me l'a dit.

-Que

-Par ta faute, il a compris que nous étions proche...

-Mais... C'est pas du tout ce que je voulais!

-Après ce qui s'est passé dans le couloir, Neji est venu me voir et m'a assommé de questions nous concernant.

-De quel genre?

-Genre "Depuis quand vous vous connaissez?", "C'est bien avec lui que tu étais quand je t'ai appelé?"...

-Je...

-J'ai décidé... De rompre avec toi...

-Quoi?! Tu peux pas faire une chose pareille!

-... Si Neji devine que nous sortons ensemble.

-Tu veux dire... Que tu me laisse... Une chance de de me racheter? De réparer mon erreur?

-Tant que le problème ne sera pas réglé, on ne pourra pas se voir. Pardon, Naruto, d'agir aussi froidement... Mais je ne veux pas que Neji gâche tout.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je te comprend parfaitement. Je vais le remettre à sa place en moins de deux! Compte sur moi!

-Hum! Pour te récompenser de ta compréhension, tu auras droit à un petit bisou.

-Mais! Et Neji?

-J'ai bien vérifié et il n'est pas là à nous espionner.

-Tu es sûr de toi?

-Je vois, tu veux pas de bisou.

-Mais si!

Il m'attrape par le menton.

Mes yeux plongent dans les siens.

Ses yeux se ferment lentement.

Je fais de même.

Je sens ses douces lèvres se poser sur les miennes.

Mais c'est déjà fini!

-Bon ben moi, je rentre. Dépêche-toi de rentrer, tu vas attraper froid! Je t'aime, Naruto!

-Je t'aime moi aussi, Sasuke! A demain... Peut-être...

.::A suivre::.

Xx Katsunarusasu xX


	6. chap 5

**Zett'Ai chap 5**

Mon réveil sonne.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent lentement.

Ils sont vides de sens.

J'arrête la sonnerie violemment.

Je ne me lève pas pour autant.

Je reste allongé.

Je réfléchis à ce que je pourrais faire croire à Neji que Sasuke et moi ne sommes pas ensembles.

Et si...

Mais oui! Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt?

Je chope mon portable et appelle Sasuke sur le sien.

Il en met du temps... Il doit dormir...

-Mmmh... Allô?

En plein dans le mille...

-Pardon de te réveiller mais... J'ai trouvé un plan pour faire croire à Neji que je sors pas avec toi!

-Ah ouais? Et quoi?

-Tu n'as qu'à sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre pendant quelques jours!

-Quoi?! Mais c'est bidon! Je pourrais pas faire une chose pareille!

-T'auras juste à faire semblant. Le tout, c'est de trouvé quelqu'un qui veuille se faire passer pour ton petit copain... Tu connais pas quelqu'un qui pourrait faire l'affaire?

-Y'a un gay dans notre classe mais je lui parle jamais...

-C'est qui?

-... C'est Kiba...

-Ben voilà!

-Même, Naruto! Je veux pas faire une chose pareille! Je préfère encore tout lui avouer et continuer de t'aimer comme je l'ai toujours fait!

-... Désolé. Je reconnais que c'est stupide...

Je l'entend soupirer.

Un soupir de soulagement?

-Naruto...

-Oui? Tu veux dire quelque chose?

-On va arrêter de se cacher.

-Naniii?!

-On va montrer à Neji que je ne veux plus de lui.

-Mais... Et les autres?!

-On peut pas continuer à se cacher éternellement. Autant faire d'une pierre, deux coups, non?... Naruto? T'es toujours là?

-... Je peux pas...

-Tu ne peux pas quoi?

-Me montrer avec toi, main dans la main... Devant tous nos camarades... Je ne peux pas...

-Voyons, Naruto! Tu ne pourras pas te voiler la face très longtemps! Un jour, ça se saura. Et tu ne pourrras rien y faire!

-...

-Naruto! Je sais que ça te fait peur! Mais tu vas devoir combattre cette peur! C'est la seule solution si tu veux vivre heureux!

-...

Je renifle.

Il doit l'entendre car sa voix devient plus douce.

-Naruto... Allez... Dis quelque chose...

-Quelque chose...

-Baka... Bon, je passe chez toi. Je viens te réconforter, alors, attend-moi!

-Moui...

Il raccroche.

J'ai eu le temps de me préparer avant son arrivée... Cinq minutes plus tard.

Je l'entend frapper à la porte.

Je descend immédiatement.

-Salut, Sasuke...

-Tu n'es toujours pas remis de notre discussion, à ce que je vois...

-...

-Il est 7h55. On a largement le temps de parler avant de partir.

-...

-On va discuter dans ta chambre, si tu veux bien.

-Moui...

Je monte les escaliers.

J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et rentre en même temps que Sasuke.

On s'asseoit sur mon lit sans dire un mot.

Mais Sasuke brise ce silence au bout de quelques secondes.

-Naruto... Qu'est-ce qui te fait avoir peur des autres?

-... C'est... Ce qu'il penseraient de moi... S'il me voyaient différent d'eux...

-Et moi, alors? Je suis dans le même cas que toi, je te signale. Ce qu'ils pensent de moi ne m'affecte pas autant que toi, pourtant.

-Mais toi, tu n'en as peut-être rien à faire! Mais moi... On m'a toujours repoussé... Si, en plus, ils apprennent que je suis gay...

-On s'en fout.

-Quoi?!

-Bah oui! Après tout, c'est pas eux qui vont diriger ta vie! Ne te cache pas parce que tu te sens différent d'eux! On est tous différents, d'une manière ou d'une autre! S'ils sont homophobes, tant pis pour eux! Ils n'auront qu'à détourner les yeux!

Je souris.

Il n'a peut-être pas tort, en fin de compte.

-Je promets rien... Mais je vais essayer.

-C'est bien. Au fait! J'étais pas venu pour te consoler, déjà! Tu vas voir, je vais te guérir...

Il me fait tomber sur le lit et me câline.

Impossible d'y résister...

Je me laisse faire...

Mes mains s'aggripent à son dos tandis qu'il me sussure des mots doux au creux de l'oreille.

Ses mots vont avoir raison de moi, s'il ne s'arrête pas là...

S'il continue, je risque de devenir un peu trop docile et me laisser aller...

Non, il faut que je résiste.

Sasuke continue de me "consoler" comme il peut... Ou plutôt comme il veut...

Oh non! Il commence déjà à aller un peu loin!

Ses mains glissent le long de ma braguette mais elles ne l'ouvrent pas... Ou du moins, pas encore...

Naruto, reprend-toi! Tu n'es pas encore prêt pour passer à l'acte! C'est le moment où jamais de lui faire comprendre...

-Sasuke! S'il te plait! Arrête ça! Je... Pardonne-moi mais... Je me sens pas prêt pour...

-Hum. J'ai compris. J'arrêterai de te faire une peur bleue en poussant le bouchon un peu trop loin...

-Alors... Tu veux vraiment qu'on... Le fasse?

-C'est la troisième fois que j'essaye de te donner envie de le faire... Mais rien n'y fait. Je me suis promis que, si au bout de la troisième fois, tu refusais, j'éviterai de te forcer. Tu m'en veux pas trop, j'espère?

-Non... J'ai juste eu... Un peu peur... A la fois de le faire et...

-...?

-... Et de te perdre...

-De me perdre?

-Oui... La dernière fois, dans le couloir. Tu semblais énervé, du fait que je ne voulais toujours pas le faire...

-... C'était pas vraiment à cause de ça. J'étais surtout à cran d'avoir su que tu étais avec Neji. J'ai senti qu'il avait forcément deviné après que tu ais laisser le message à Hinata.

-Tu l'as su, pour le message?

-Je te l'ai dit: Neji est venu me voir, il m'a donc tout raconté.

-Décidement... Je suis qu'un boulet...

-... Ca, je le confirme...

-Je parlais pour moi!

-Désolé d'avoir interféré dans ton monologue!

Il tire la langue, moi aussi mais avec une mine boudeuse.

-Baka...

-Baka...

Un grand silence.

Lequel de nous deux va craquer le premier?... C'est Sasuke.

Il se met à pouffer de rire avec sa langue encore coincé entre ses dents et l'extérieur.

Soudain, il ouvre en grand les yeux et met sa main devant la bouche.

Je l'entend parler d'une voix étouffée.

-OooOOooooh putaiiiin...

-Qu'est-ce qu'y a? Tu t'es fait mal?

Il se redresse. La langue toujours coincée entre ses dents, il la pointe de son index en essayant de parler de cette manière.

-Ai mogu ma angue! Cha tue! (J'ai mordu ma langue, ça tue!)

Je me fous de sa gueule en me marrant de plus bel.

Il fronce les sourcils et me tourne le dos en croisant les bras.

-C'est pas drôle, ça fait mal.

J'essuies un coin de mon oeil en me reprenant.

-Je sais, mais c'est à voir ta tête, c'était trop drôle!

-Mmmh...

Je m'accroupis face à lui en posant mes mains sur ses épaules.

-A mon tour de te soigner...

Je clos mes yeux en m'approchant du doux visage de Sasuke.

Quand j'y pense, d'habitude, c'est lui qui vient m'embrasser.

Ca m'est vraiment très peu arrivé.

En fait, ça ne m'est arrivé qu'une fois: Quand Sasuke m'a dit m'offrir sa place pour le concert d'UVERworld que si, moi, je lui offrais un câlin.

Je m'étais immédiatement exécuté.

Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour mon groupe favori, je vous jure...

Je veux même pas y penser...

Mes lèvres sont entrées en contact avec celles de Sasuke.

Je me laisse aller.

Nos corps se frôlent pendant qu'on se câline.

Par moment, je sens que le corps de Sasuke est brûlant.

Mais je ne veux pas en profiter.

Je romps le baiser.

Sasuke a un petit peu de mal à s'en remettre.

Il a l'air un peu étourdi.

-Dis donc... C'est à peine la deuxième que c'est toi qui prends le contrôle du baiser... Mais je peux te le dire... Tu embrasses bien...

-Mieux que Neji?

-Qu'est-ce que Neji vient faire là?

-C'était juste une simple question.

-... M'en souviens pas...

"Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas me le dire", c'est ce que je pourrais lui répondre mais, si je le fait, ça va finir en dispute...

-Tant pis. Si ça se trouve, pour que tu t'en souvienne plus, c'est peut-être à cause de mon baiser! Déjà, la première que je t'ai embrassé pour obtenir ta place pour le concert, tu semblais être perdu dans le plaisir au moment où je l'ai rompu pour te faire un suçon!

-Tiens, justement, en parlant de suçon...

Il tire le col de son pull.

-... Il a aucune envie de me lâcher... Et c'est pas pratique parce que je suis obligé de le cacher quand je suis au lycée. Et en classe, je crève de chaud avec ce pull.

-Oups! Excuse-moi...

-Arrête de t'excuser. Des fois, j'ai l'impression que c'est la seule chose que tu es capable de dire.

-Déso... Euh... Je sais pas, c'est comme un tic, j'y peux rien.

-Kuso!

-Nani?

-On a oublié l'heure!

-Hein? Mais il est quelle heure?

-Il est déjà 8h13

-Oooh mais on a encore deux grandes minutes!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse en deux minutes?

-Encore des câlins!!!

-T'es irrécupérable...

-C'est de ta faute! T'as qu'à pas être aussi beau! Ta peau blanche, lisse et douce me fait envie!

-Et moi, ce sont tes lèvres...

Je l'embrasse en premier avant de me laisser tenter par l'envie de lui arracher son pull pour lui suçoter la peau.

C'est fou le plaisir que j'arrive à lui procurer avec un baiser!

Il est tellement en extase que je pourrais lui faire n'importe quoi...

N'IMPORTE QUOI?!

Nan nan! Faut pas que j'aille trop loin, non plus! Juste quelques câlins, c'est tout ce que je veux!

Je romps le baiser pour lui en donner un dans le cou, au niveau de la mâchoire.

Je l'aide ensuite à retirer son pull moulant.

Je redépose ensuite mes lèvres au même endroit.

Je déplace lentement mes lèvres vers le creux de son cou... Là où se trouve le suçon...

^^ Hu hu hu!

Je léchouille à cette endroit.

Le souffle de Sasuke devient plus fort.

Son souffle se transforme peu à peu en gémissements.

Je crois que j'ai trouvé un endroit sensible...

Je vais en trouver d'autres...

Je descend vers son torse que j'ai déjà suçoté une fois...

Toujours cette fois-là...

Je léchouille au niveau d'un de ses tétons.

En même temps, j'examine ses réactions.

Ses gémissements se font plus forts.

Encore un endroit sensible...

Mais j'ai pas le temps d'en profiter.

Sasuke reprend ses esprits et me fait remarquer qu'on a dépassé le temps réglementaire...

-Ca passe trop vite, décidement.

-On verra plus tard. On aura tout le temps à la pause-déjeuner.

-...

-Tu vas pas recommencer... On doit plus se cacher, on en a déjà discuté tout à l'heure. Tu t'y feras avec le temps.

-... D'accord...

Il affiche un sourire qui me donne un peu de courage.

Je lui souris à mon tour.

Il se dresse enfin en reprenant son pull.

-On ferait mieux de se dépêcher sinon c'est le retard assuré.

-Oui, je te suis.

Je me lève et le rejoins dans l'escalier.

Je le regarde remettre son pull en descendant les marches.

Il saute des marches pour ensuite aller enfiler ses chaussures.

-Tu ferais mieux de te grouiller, il est 8h20.

-Mince! Où sont passées mes chaussures?

-C'est pas celles-là?

-Si, merci.

-Je commence à sortir. Tu me rejoins?

-Ouais ouais, t'en fais pas!

Tandis qu'il sort en refermant la porte derrière lui, j'enfile mes chaussures et me dépêche de chercher mon manteau...

Mais où il est passé, lui aussi?

J'ai l'impression qu'on cherche à me retarder!

Mais quelle idée!

Naruto, calme-toi! C'est juste une impression...

T'as dû le ranger ailleurs, c'est tout!

Je le cherche partout pendant deux minutes.

Je le retrouve dans ma chambre...

Je ferais mieux de me dépêcher.

Sasuke m'attend dehors depuis un moment.

Il doit se demander ce que je fais...

Je descend les escaliers en courant.

Je manque de me casser la figure mais c'est pas grave.

J'attrape la poignée mais je ne l'ouvre pas.

J'entend la voix de Sasuke.

Il parle avec quelqu'un mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'ils disent...

Je me fige.

Je crois reconnaître la voix de l'autre.

-Nan nan, c'est pas possible! Ca peut pas être...!

Je me précipite à la fenêtre discrètement.

Malheureusement, je ne rêve pas.

C'est bien...

Neji...

Je serre le poing et prend mon courage à deux mains.

Je retourne dans l'entrée et ouvre violemment la porte.

Ils se retournent vers moi.

Les sourcils froncés, je regarde Neji droit dans les yeux.

Il fronce aussitôt les sourcils.

-Je ne t'ai pas déjà dit...

Neji m'écoute d'un air interrogatif.

-... D'arrêter d'harceler ton ex par téléphone ou autre?

-Alors c'était bien toi...

-J'ai pas terminé!

Il reste stupéfait de me voir hausser la voix.

-J'ai même ajouté "sinon, tu auras affaire à moi". Tu tiens tant que ça à nous emmerder?

-Et toi, tu tiens vraiment à te battre contre moi?

.::A suivre::.

Xx Katsunarusasu xX


	7. chap 6

**Zett'Ai chap 6**

Je reste stupéfait.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me jeter sur lui.

Sasuke lui a foutu une droite.

Neji est à terre, sa main posée sur sa joue qui risque d'enfler très vite.

Il pousse un gémissement avant de hausser le ton.

-Mais t'es dingue?! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me frapper!?

-Si tu touches à Naruto...

Il se tourne vers Neji encore à terre.

-... Tu ne t'en sortiras pas qu'avec une simple égratinure...!

Neji regarde Sasuke avec insistence mais Sasuke semble en être insensible.

Je ne l'avais jamais encore vu comme ça.

Je suis étonné de le voir aussi froid avec Neji.

Neji baisse la tête.

-Tss! Si tu le prend comme ça, ne reviens pas vers moi quand tu l'auras perdu.

-Tais-toi!

Neji sursaute et regarde avec peine le visage de Sasuke qui ne manifeste plus de la colère...

Mais de la tristesse...

-Pardonne-moi... Je... Je voulais pas aller aussi loin...

-Fous le camp... S'il te plaît... Laisse-moi tranquille...

Neji se releve et marche en direction de Sasuke qui a la tête baissée.

Sasuke essaie tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes.

Neji passe juste à côté de lui en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

-Pardon...

Neji continue sa route.

Après que Neji soit parti, Sasuke s'effondre littéralement et tombe, genoux à terre.

Je cours vers lui.

-Sasuke!

-Naruto... Dis-moi...

-...?

-Tu ne... Me laissera... Jamais tomber...?

-Quelle question! Je tiens trop à toi pour penser une chose pareille!

-Pardon...! Naruto...! D'en douter...! Mais Neji m'a profondément...! Blessé...! En attaquant...! Mon point faible...!

-Ton point faible?

-Naruto... La solitude... J'ai peur... D'être seul...

Ce qu'il vient de me dire m'a totalement abasourdi.

-Alors... Toi aussi?

-... Naruto...

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras.

Il éclate en sanglots en passant ses bras dans mon dos.

Je sens ses doigts s'enfoncer dans mon manteau.

C'est comme s'il avait peur que je l'abandonne.

Je suis bien placé pour savoir ce qu'il ressent, peut-être même le seul.

-Sasuke...Tu es sûr de vouloir aller en cours maintenant?

-Oui... Je vais pas me faire absent pour si peu de choses.

-Tu dis ça mais en vérité, c'est parce que tu sais que tu vas rester seul.

-...

-On pourrait sécher tous les deux...

-Tu serais prêt à sécher avec moi? Non, je préfère aller en cours.

-Si tu insistes... Mais il est déjà 8h30...

-On a qu'à courir comme l'autre fois.

-Comme tu veux...

Les mains jointes, on se met à courir pour rattraper notre retard.

Evidemment, vue la distance qu'il y a entre chez Sasuke et le lycée, on est arrivé à 8h35...

La grille est fermée...

-On fait quoi maintenant, Sasu?... Sasu? T'es où?

-Là, juste au dessus.

-Hein?!

Je lève la tête.

Sans que je l'ai remarqué, Sasuke a grimpé sur le grillage.

-Tu grimpes sur la poubelle et tu montes ensuite sur le grillage. Ensuite, tu sautes. C'est pas compliqué.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire! Moi, je suis pas troisième en gym et deuxième en escalade!

-Fais pas ta mijaurée et grimpe...

-Humm...

J'ai pas d'autre choix, de toute façon...

Je grimpe sur la poubelle.

Un peu déséquilibré, je me redresse lentement.

Sasuke me tend la main.

-Allez, je vais t'aider.

-Enfin un peu de compassion.

-Nan, c'est de la pitié...

-Ah!

-Mais je plaisante, Naru! Fais pas cette tête!

Il ricane puis me sourit.

J'empoigne sa main.

Il me tire vers le haut tandis que mes jambes cherchent un appui.

Je m'assois enfin sur le grillage, un peu épuisé.

Sasuke se met à gigoter.

-Bon, je saute! Je commence vraiment à avoir mal, assis comme ça!

Il se jette dans le vide et atterrit sans problème.

-Moi, ça va.

-Ouais, mais moi, ça fait deux minutes que je suis à cheval sur ce grillage et ça fait très mal.

-...

-J'ai toujours su que t'étais une fille...

-Dis pas de conneries!

-Ben alors, grouille-toi de descendre si tu veux pas avoir une douleur insupportable entre tes jambes.

-Euh... Sasuke?

-Hum?

-... Tu me rattrapes?

Il sourit légèrement et ouvre ses bras.

-Si tu veux.

C'est haut...

J'ai le vertige...

Tant pis, je saute.

Sasuke a réussi à me rattraper.

Je me sens mieux.

-On va se faire un billet de retard directement. C'est pas la peine d'aller en cours pour qu'on nous demande un billet.

-Ouais, allons-y.

Après avoir fait un simple mot d'excuse, nous voilà devant notre salle de cours.

Sasuke m'a l'air tendu.

Je lui prend la main.

Il sursaute et me regarde, un peu indécis.

-Sasuke? Tu es sûr que ça va?

-Excuse-moi... J'étais ailleurs...

Je lui répond avec une voix moqueuse.

-D'habitude, c'est moi! Tu me pique mon rôle!

-Je regrette... D'avoir décidé de ne plus me cacher derrière cette mascarade...

-Tu as fait le bon choix, tu ne dois rien regretter du tout!

-... C'est bon, j'ai retrouvé le courage. Merci, Naruto. Tu réussis toujours à me remonter le moral.

-Bon, je frappe à la porte.

-Mais avant...

-Hum?

-... Lâche ma main...

-C'est vrai que devant la prof... Ce serait un manque de respect.

-Tu as compris où je voulais en venir, ça me rassure...!

Je souris bêtement et frappe à la porte.

J'entend la voix de notre prof nous dire d'entrer.

Je déglutis et ouvre la porte.

On s'excuse pour notre retard en avançant vers son bureau.

-Très bien. Allez-vous asseoir.

Je me rends compte que ma place est prise.

Je soupire, Sasuke m'a vu.

Il me donne un léger coup de coude.

D'un geste de tête, il m'indique une place... Nan... Deux places!

Je l'entend murmurer.

-On va là-bas.

-O... Ok...

Je sens tous les regards se poser sur nous.

Je m'assois à côté de Sasuke.

Je suis gêné, mais Sasuke a l'air confiant... On a encore échangé les rôles...

Le cours reprend.

Les regards indiscrets aussi...

Comme toujours, Sasuke fait le pitre... Mais il est mieux armé que d'habitude...

Il s'est fait une sarbacane avec une feuille de cours en plus de ses boulettes.

En m'assurant que personne ne nous regarde, je lui murmure discrètement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec tout cet attirail?

-C'est pour mieux nous distraire, mon lapin...

Il prend la sarbacane, ferme un oeil et se concentre.

Il vise et... Envoie sa boulette dans la tête à Hinata.

-Oups... Je me suis gourré de cible...

-T'es nouille?

-J'avais pourtant bien visé Kiba, mais la trajectoire a dévié...

-N'importe quoi...!

-Je te rappelle que je suis un expert en la matière.

Hinata se retourne et nous voit ensemble.

Je la vois rougir puis se retourner.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

Shino et Kiba ont l'air de demander à Hinata qui lui a envoyé la boulette.

Kiba et Shino se retournent.

Ils cherchent du regard l'auteur de cet acte puéril et s'arrêtent sur Sasuke qui fait mine de regarder ailleurs.

Kiba a un sourire en coin... Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote?

Soudain, Sasuke pousse un cri en se levant.

Il pose ses mains sur sa bouche.

Tout le monde le regarde et rigole.

Il est gêné et ne sait plus où se mettre.

Moi-même, je suis gêné pour lui.

Je sens que la prof va lui trouvé un endroit où il pourra fuir les rires et moqueries de nos camarades...

Ca n'a pas tardé, en effet.

-Uchiha, pour la énième fois: Dehors.

Il soupire en parle tout seul, d'un air énervé.

-Putain... Saleté de chien...

Kiba regarde sous les tables en murmurant.

-Akamaru, reviens par ici.

Surpris, je regarde sous ma table.

HEIN!? Mais...! LES CHIENS SONT INTERDITS!!

Je regarde la jambe de Sasuke: Il a une morsure.

Je me lève brutalement.

-Madame! Il y un chien sous notre table! Si Sasuke a hurlé, c'est parce qu'il l'a mordu!

-Je vous demande pardon?

Je me jette sous la table.

Je me relève peu de temps après, en portant d'une main le petit chien par la peau du cou.

Tout le monde reste sans voix, sauf Kiba...

-Akamaru!

Il se stoppe soudain et retourne vers la prof qui lui jette un regard noir.

Elle l'a grillé.

-A ce que je viens de comprendre, ce chien vous appartient... Inuzuka...

-Ma... Madame! Je peux tout vous expliquer!

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer! Les chiens sont interdits dans cet établissement! Allez donc vous expliquer auprès du proviseur. N'oubliez pas votre chien, au passage...

Kiba s'en va avec Akamaru, énervé.

La prof se tourne ensuite vers Sasuke.

-Uchiha?

-Ou... Oui?

-Vous pouvez vous rasseoir, tout compte fait.

-Me... Merci, madame.

Il se rassit puis me regarde amoureusement.

-Enfin... Merci à toi...

-J'allais quand même pas laisser passer ça. Et puis, ça tombait bien qu'il ait vengé Hinata en utilisant son chien... C'était même stupide de sa part...

-Tu as raison. T'auras droit à une récompense à la pause.

-U... Une... Récompense?

Je rougis, je le sens.

Soudain, c'est la sonnerie.

-Tiens... Quelle coïncidence!

La prof se retire.

On range nos affaires.

Je rêvasse en même temps.

Une récompense... Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là?

Je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir, de toute manière.

-Naruto?

Je redescend sur terre et me tourne vers lui, les yeux fermés avec un grand sourire.

-Hein? Euh... Oui, Sasuke?

Je reste muet, les yeux écarquillés.

Sasuke vient de capturer mes lèvres.

Il se détache de moi après quelques secondes de pure douceur.

-Voilà ta récompense!

-Sa... Sasuke... Hiiiii!?

Je suis tétanisé.

Il... Il a fait ça...

Devant toute la classe!?

Comment a-t-il trouvé le courage de m'embrasser... Devant tout nos camarades?!

Tous nous regardent, stupéfaits.

Certains sont dégoûtés... Mais ils sont pas beaucoup!

Moi qui croyais que la quasi totalité était homophobe... Me voilà le premier surpris!

Les amies d'Hinata se mettent à nous féliciter.

Mais...

Hinata n'a pas l'air de penser comme elles...

Elle s'en va, sans rien dire.

A dire vrai, il n'y a pas qu'elle qui réagisse bizarrement...

Il y a...

-Aaaah! Si j'avais su que tu sortais avec Sasuke-kun, je ne t'aurais jamais encouragé!

-Sa... Sakura-chan...

-Laisse-le un peu tranquille, Sakura. Tu ne pourra rien contre un amour aussi fort.

-I... Ino...

-Tu n'avais aucune chance avec Sasuke-kun! Pas plus que moi, en fait!

-Tais-toi un peu, Ino la truie!

-Sakura au grand front!

-Kanojotachi wa... Usurai...

-Sasuke... N'en rajoute pas...

-Bon! On va être en retard au prochain cours, si ça continue. Allons-y Naruto.

-Ouais, tebayo!

Cours d'anglais...

-Naruto, je suis à cours de munitions... T'as pas une feuille simple?

-Si, il doit m'en rester... Tiens, en v'là une.

-Merci.

Et c'est reparti pour l'assaut de boulettes!

-T'as que ça à faire, en cours?

-Les cours m'ennuient...

-Tu ferais mieux de suivre sinon tu vas rien piger.

-J'en ai peut-être pas l'air, mais je te ferai remarquer que je suis le premier de la classe.

-Le premier de... QUOI!?

-A tes yeux, j'ai l'air d'être stupide...

-Ben, en fait... Au contrôle surprise d'hier, t'avais pas révisé... Alors, je croyais que c'était dans tes habitudes de ne pas toucher à tes cahiers... Et puis, en cours, t'es jamais sérieux...

-Pour le contrôle, j'ai pas pensé à réviser parce que tu occupais mes pensées. Tu étais avec moi, tu as déjà oublié?

-...

-Et puis, je suis peut-être pas le cours mais Shikamaru fait la même chose et il est deuxième de la classe.

-Pa... Pardon de t'avoir ennuyé avec ça...

-Au contraire, t'en apprend un peu plus sur moi chaque jour.

-M. Uchiha, si vous avez suivi, vous pourrez sans problème me traduire le passage suivant...

-Mince! On en est où?

-Là. P°15, paragraphe°2, ligne°17

-Merci.

-Tu es sûr que tu vas réussir à le traduire?

-Premier de la classe, n'oublie pas...

Il se lève et entame la traduction.

-Un premier rayon de Soleil illumine mon visage rougi par les pleurs. Je cache, d'un revers de main, ce visage ignoble que mes larmes ont déformé. Les rayons me gênent, les rayons me brûlent. Pourquoi la Lune ne vient-elle pas me réconforter comme à la nuit passée? Ces deux astres sont si opposés que je suis comme apeuré face à celui qui m'éblouit. D'un côté... Cet astre majestueux et éblouissant qui domine l'espace. De l'autre... Cet astre ténèbreux qui passe inaperçu le jour mais resplendit la nuit, dans le ciel rempli de miliers d'étoiles. Je crois... Que je suis amoureux de la Lune...

Toute la classe a applaudi.

Il s'est courbé en guise de "merci".

Le prof aussi n'en revenait pas.

Moi non plus.

C'était si beau... Et romantique... Sasuke a su rendre cet aspect du poème.

J'aurais aimé... Qu'il me murmure à l'oreille des mots aussi tendre que ceux qu'il a traduit...

Sasuke et moi, ont est le jour et la nuit.

On pourrait facilement remplacer cet astre ténèbreux par Sasuke.

-Je crois que, moi aussi... Je suis amoureux de la Lune...

Sasuke m'a entendu.

Je me sens gêné: Je pensais à haute voix.

-C'est très beau ce que tu viens de dire là, tu sais?

-Pas plus beau que toi, en tout cas...

-C'est vrai? Tu as aimé?

-Tu veux rire? J'ai adoré! Ca m'a touché en plein coeur... C'était très romantique...

-Naruto?

Je le regarde droit dans ses yeux noirs.

Il se penche ensuite vers moi et chuchote à mon oreille.

-Naruto... Tes cheveux dorés ressemblent à cet astre qu'on appelle Soleil... Ton visage reflète le temps qui passe... Lorsque tu pleures, c'est l'Aube... Lorsque que je te regarde dans les yeux, il est midi... Lorsque tu rougis, c'est le Crépuscule... Mais quand je te vole un baiser, je vole aussitôt ton temps... La Lune apparaît pour quelques heures, aux côtés du Soleil... Mais la Lune finit par disparaître peu à peu, laissant place au Soleil... De nouveau l'Aube... Sèche tes larmes et sourit... Nous nous reverrons bientôt...

Je suis abasourdi par ce doux poème que Sasuke a inventé sur le vif.

Je rougis.

-Sasuke... C'était magnifique...

Je déglutis: Il donner un vif baiser en plein milieu du cours.

Un peu gêné, j'essaye de me reconcentrer sur le cours.

Hein...?

A premier rang, je vois Hinata nous regarder.

Elle rougit et se retourne vivement vers le tableau.

Je la trouve bizarre...

Et si c'était...

A cause de lui?

La récré arrive enfin.

Pendant que Sasuke range ses affaires et ramasse toutes les boulettes qu'il a envoyé (ordre du prof), je cours rejoindre Hinata qui s'apprête à sortir de la salle.

-Attends, Hinata!

-O///O Naruto-kun!

-Hinata, j'ai quelque chose à te dire... Ou plutôt à te demander. Je peux te parler trois minutes?

-Je veux bien mais... Et Sasuke-kun?

-Attends-moi une seconde.

Je cours à l'arrière de la classe pour voir Sasuke.

-On se rejoint dans cinq minutes dans la cour, je dois parler à Hinata.

-Vas-y, je t'attendrais bien sagement.

-Et essaie d'éviter Neji, au passage.

-J'essaierai...

Je fais un rapide hochement de tête et rejoins Hinata.

-C'est bon, c'est réglé.

-...

Etant donné le froid glacial de novembre qui surplombe la cour, je préfère emmener Hinata au chaud, dans le préau.

Nous nous installons sur un banc.

J'entame enfin la conversation dans le brouhaha que confère la centaine d'élèves qui nous entoure.

-Hinata, j'irai droit au but. Neji... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit sur Sasuke et moi?

Même surprise de ma question, elle reste muette.

-... Hinata?

Elle regarde ses jambes en refermant ses poings sur sa mini-jupe.

-... Il est venu me dire que... Son ex sort avec toi... Mais je n'aurais penser qu'il sortait avec Sasuke-kun... Et encore moins que tu sortais avec lui...

-Et ça t'as fait un choc, c'est ça? Sasuke a tenu à prouver à Neji qu'il était capable de l'oublier et passer à autre chose. On s'est promis de ne plus cacher notre relation pour déstabiliser Neji.

-...

-Mais il y a autre chose.

-Quoi?

-Si j'ai voulu te parler, c'était pas de Neji mais de toi.

-Comment ça "de moi"?

-Hinata, ne le nies pas. Je sens que notre relation te dérange... Je l'ai remarqué tout au long de la matinée. Tu te retournes parfois en rougissant ou nous ignore totalement.

-Naruto-kun...

-Je croyais que tu m'encourageais dans ma relation avec Sasuke... Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça, maintenant que j'ai suivi tes conseils?

-Alors tu as réussi à lui dire que tu n'étais pas prêt?

-Hinata, ne change pas de sujet. Sois franche. Dis-moi ce qui te rend aussi distante...

-Je...

Hinata ferme fermement les yeux et se lève brutalement.

-Hi... Hinata...

-Pardon, Naruto-kun. Mais... Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question.

-Pourquoi ça?

-Parce que...

Elle baisse la tête, cachant son visage derrière sa frange.

Elle se redresse soudain, les yeux plissés, les larmes aux yeux.

-Parce que je ne sais pas moi-même quoi répondre!

Elle tourne les talons et s'en va en courant.

-HINATA!

Hinata... Pourquoi?

.::A suivre::.

Xx Katsunarusasu xX


	8. chap 7

_Voici les réponses aux reviews ^___^_

**Lady Seraphita**: Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire tout mon délire en review qui t'a apparemment fait tourné la tête ^___^! Pour répondre à tes questions:

-Itachi va apparaître vers la fin des 10e chap (un peu avant le 20e je dirais). Comparé à ce que tu dois croire, Itachi n'aura pas un beau rôle dans l'histoire. En tout cas, pour une bonne partie. Je le traiterais même de salaud, en fait... O.Q Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à mon 'tachi?!

-Pour le délicieux cocktail au citron (c'est moi qui ai inventé cette expression XD), Naru va nous faire mariner jusqu'à Noël (dans la fic, bien sûr! Quoique d'ici chez nous, le mois prochain... j'aimerais bien faire paraître le chapitre du réveillon de Noël dans la même période...)! Qui va prendre qui? Cette question reste en suspend... ;p

-Non, Neji ne va pas se faire tabasser par Sasuke de si tôt... Je vais pas spoiler non plus mais c'est la première et dernière fois qu'il l'a frappé. Le chap 10 te fera comprendre qu'il n'est pas prêt de recommencer...

Bref, tout ça pour dire merci de rester fidèle à mes fics et bon courage pour Dark! Je continuerai de te soutenir jusqu'à la fin, même si je ne multiplierai pas les reviews, sache que je serai toujours là à guetter la parution de tes chap! Bah oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois? Que je peux me passer de ta fic?! XD

_Sinon, bonne lecture !_

**Zett'Ai chap 7**

Je reste perplexe à la réaction brutale d'Hinata.

Je me relève malgré tout et part chercher Sasuke.

Je parcours les couloirs, sans succès.

Soudain, je sens une main aggriper mon bras puis me tirer en arrière.

Je tombe sur le dos.

-Itai...

Je rouvre les yeux et constate que c'est...

-Sasuke! Je te cherchais partout!

-Je me cachais de Neji. Lui aussi me cherche partout...

-Ca m'aurait étonné...

-C'est bon, tu as parlé à Hinata?

-...

-Qu'est-ce que t'as? Il s'est passé quelque chose?

-... Hinata est étrange depuis qu'elle sait qu'on est ensemble. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle était comme ça et elle m'a répondu qu'elle n'en savait rien...

Sasuke réfléchit.

-Demain, j'éviterai pas Neji.

-Pourquoi? Tu penses à quoi?

-Réfléchis. Neji se confie à Hinata, alors Hinata doit se confier à lui. C'est logique, non?

-Et alors? Où tu veux en venir?

-Elle va peut-être demandé à Neji pourquoi elle est comme ça.

-Ah ouais, j'y avais pas pensé.

-T'es long à la détente, parfois...

-Je t'interdis de me dire ça!

-D'accord... T'es deux de tens'...

-Arrête de te moquer de m... Mmmh...

Il me coupe en m'embrassant.

Il s'écarte puis me tire vers lui par mon gilet.

Une fois contre lui, ses bras s'enroulent autour de moi.

Je pose ma tête sur son torse en fermant les yeux.

-Un câlin t'aidera à oublier ce que je viens de te dire?

Je lui répond de façon un peu ironique.

-On parlait de quoi déjà?

Il pouffe de rire et dépose un bref baiser dans mon cou.

-Dommage, ça va sonner dans pas longtemps...

-Tu voulais faire quoi?

-Te câliner...

-Bah il doit bien rester cinq minutes avant que ça sonne?

La sonnerie retentit.

-Quoi?! Déjà?! J'ai parlé si longtemps que ça avec Hinata?!

-Apparemment oui...

-Mince! Je te demande pardon... J'avais promis que je reviendrai te voir... Mais pas pour seulement deux minutes...

-C'est pas grave, on remettra ça à la pause-déjeuner.

-...

Cours de chimie.

-Mettez-vous par groupe de trois pour la manipulation.

Je suis déjà avec Sasuke.

Il nous faut encore une personne.

Je pensais demander à Hinata mais elle s'est mise avec Ino et Chôji.

Elle ne m'a pas adressé un seul regard depuis notre discussion.

Je sens soudain une main me tapoter le dos.

Je me retourne.

-Ah Sakura-chan!

-Excuse-moi, Naruto. Je peux me mettre dans votre groupe?

-Bien sûr, ça me fait plaisr!

-Merci, Naruto. Et toi, Sasuke-kun, ça ne te dérange pas?

-Nan nan, c'est bon. Tu peux t'asseoir entre nous, si tu veux.

-Merci Sasuke-kun!

Un peu gênée, elle s'asseoit entre nous deux.

La manipulation peut commencer.

Ca ne nous empêche pas de bavarder en même temps.

Pendant que Sasuke et Sakura discutent, je regarde Hinata qui semble triste.

La voir dans cet état me rend triste aussi.

Sakura et Sasuke le remarquent.

-Sakura: Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Hinata?

-Naruto: ...

-Sasuke: Tu veux que je lui explique à ta place?

Je fais un hochement de tête.

Il raconte toute l'histoire à Sakura.

-Sakura: Je comprends...

-Naruto: ...

-Sakura: Vous pourriez peut-être demander à Neji. Elle se confie plus à lui qu'à nous.

-Sasuke: On y a justement pensé. Mais j'ai pas très envie d'aller lui parler en ce moment, tu comprends...

-Sakura: Oui, je suis au courant. Je pourrais aller lui demander, moi, si ça peut vous rendre service.

-Naruto: Tu ferais ça?

-Sasuke: Tu ferais ça?

-Sakura: Oui. Sans problème.

-Naruto: Merci, Sakura-chan!

Je me sens soulagé d'un coup.

Le cours se termine.

Sasuke est collé pendant une heure de trou qu'on a en après-midi.

La raison?...

En manipulant, il a fait tomber accidentellement une goutte d'un liquide dans un tube à essai en contenant un autre.

Les deux liquides se sont mélangés.

On est resté figé un instant.

Soudain, le liquide commence à bouillir.

Tous les trois commençont à prendre peur.

La prof est arrivée, se demandant ce qui nous arrivait.

On s'est caché sous la table et le produit a explosé...

Dans la tronche à la prof...

On s'est redressé lentement en regardant la prof avec la tête cramée.

C'était trop drôle mais je ne pouvais pas rire parce que je savais que je risquais ma peau...

La prof nous a regardé avec des yeux de meurtriers en hurlant "Qui est responsable de ça?!".

Sasuke s'est finalement levé en déclarant que c'était lui.

Sakura et moi étions désolés pour lui mais il s'est retourné en disant qu'il avait l'habitude.

Mais je voyais bien que ça l'ennuyait...

Le cours suivant commence.

Cours de cuisine!

Sasuke a le regard vague.

Je m'arrête quelques secondes de manipuler pour réfléchir.

J'ai une idée!

Je mets une casserole sur le gaz pendant que je discute avec Ino.

Je prête plus attention à Ino qu'à la casserole.

Soudain, la casserole explose.

C'était prévu...

-UZUMAKIIIII! DEHOOOORS!!!

Je sors, l'air de rien... Mais j'attend encore quelque chose...

-Vous avez une heure de trou aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas? VOUS ÊTES COLEEEEE!!!

OUAIS!!! CA A MARCHE!!!

A la fin du cours de cuisine, Sasuke me rejoint.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire une connerie pareille?

-On a enfin notre heure de colle ensemble.

-C'était pour ça? T'es vraiment...

Il doit être furieux...

-... Un petit ami attentionné.

Nye!?

-Tu... Tu le penses vraiment?

-Tu m'en veux pour ne pas être venu en heure de colle y'a quelques temps, alors tu as trouvé un moyen de la faire rattraper. Ne me mens pas, c'est écrit sur ta figure...

-... Oui, tu as deviné... Mais maintenant, c'est du passé! On l'a enfin, notre heure de colle!

-Hum!

Sasuke s'approche de moi et me mordille le lobe de mon oreille gauche.

-Ah!

-Tu vas regretter d'avoir à passer une heure de colle avec moi...

-Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu insinues?

-Savoir que je vais passer une heure entière, seul avec toi, dans une salle de classe... Tout ça me rend imaginatif...

J'ai chaud, tout d'un coup... Où est-ce qu'il veut en venir?

Il me sort de mes songes en me tirant par le bras.

-Bon, moi j'ai faim! Tu te dépêches ou je te dévore tout cru!

-Dans quel sens?

-Humm... Les deux!

-Ero shônen... (=Litt. Jeune garçon pervers en jpn.)

-C'est pas qui ai fait tout un stratagème pour rester avec toi, alors tu peux parler!

-Bon, d'accord. t'as gagné sur ce point...

Sasuke dévore son repas.

Moi, je picore...

-Ca va pas, Naruto?

-Hein? Euh... Je pensais à Hinata...

-Pourquoi t'arrêtes pas de penser? Tu commences à me faire peur...

-Pourquoi je te ferais peur?

-Nan, pour rien...

-Je me disais juste que... C'est elle qui m'a redonné confiance en moi. Elle n'est pas homophobe, non plus. Je ne la comprend pas...

-Les filles sont comme ça. Qu'est-ce tu veux que je te dise... Elles sont parfois mystérieuses et lunatiques...

-T'as l'air de t'y connaître un peu sur le sujet, je trouve...

-En fait, je connais surtout Hinata. Elle est très timide et ne se confie pratiquement qu'à Neji. Elle cache sûrement bien d'autres choses.

-Comment tu peux la connaître aussi bien?!

-Allô! Neji= Ex! Hinata= Cousine de Neji! C'est bon? T'as réussi à faire le rapprochement?

-A t'entendre, j'ai l'impression d'être stupide...

-Je me pose des questions, parfois...

-Je te remercie! C'est sympa!

-Te mets pas dans des états pareils! C'était ironique!

Vexé, je me lève brutalement de table en prenant mon plateau.

Je le dépose avant de sortir.

Dans le couloir, Sasuke me rattrape.

-Je t'ai dit que je plaisantais.

-Tu me traites toujours d'imbécile! Plus que tu me dis m'aimer!

-Enfin, Naruto...

-Tu as raison...

-De quoi?

-... Je regrette déjà d'avoir à passer une heure avec toi, en colle.

-Naruto!

Je cours aussi vite que je peux.

Sasuke me rattrape par le bras en me forçant à me retourner.

Sasuke a un visage plus doux en voyant le mien gorgé de larmes.

-Laisse-moi tranquille...

-Non, je te lâcherai pas. J'ai promis que je resterai avec toi...

Je détourne mon regard avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu me dégoûtes...

-Et en quoi je te dégoûte? Quand je te traite d'imbécile, c'est vraiment affectueux. Je ne fais que te taquiner, c'est tout...

-Non... C'est pas...

-Mais alors quoi?

Mes larmes perlent sur mon visage.

-Comment tu peux encore m'aimer... Alors que j'ai un sale caractère et me vexe pour un rien?

-Si ça peut te rassurer, tu pourrais en dire autant de moi.

Je retrouve un peu le sourire.

-Pardon pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure.

-Nan, c'est moi qui mériterais une bonne correction...

Il a un sourire en coin.

A quoi il pense, encore?

-Si tu veux... Je peux te donner la fessée...

-Ero shônen... Ce surnom te va à ravir...

-Alors? Tu vois que toi aussi tu m'insultes! Mais moi, je dis rien.

-Tu marque encore un point...

-Tu regrettes toujours d'aller en colle?

Je souris.

-C'était des paroles en l'air, ce que je te disais tout à l'heure!

Il parle à voix basse.

-Je sens qu'il y a d'autres choses qui vont être en l'air, plus tard... Des jambes, par exemple...

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Fais pas attention, je nage encore en plein délire...

-Salut...

On se retourne.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, celui-là? Je lui avais pas déjà dit de foutre la paix à Sasuke, ce matin?

Je le regarde, furax.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux... Neji?

-Calme-toi. Sakura n'est pas venu vous voir?

Etonné, Sasuke lui pose la question.

-Pourquoi? Sakura avait quelque chose à nous dire?

-Sasuke, ne me prend pas pour un idiot. Sakura est venu me voir pour demander ce qui arrivait à Hinata.

Oh non! Il a deviné!

-Je dois vous dire, à vous deux, que ce qui lui arrive m'a fait vraiment plaisir!

Impatient, je hausse le ton.

-Bon, tu accouches?

-Tu es si pressé de le savoir? Tu veux vraiment que Sasuke le sache, aussi?

-Je m'en fiche! Dis tout de suite ce qu'il lui arrive!

Il se met à rire.

-Ma cousine... est amoureuse... de toi... Uzumaki.

Je reste abasourdi.

Je suis perdu dans mes pensées.

Hinata... Elle m'aime?

-Neji: Alors, tu tenais vraiment à le savoir?

-Naruto: ...

-Sasuke: Laisse-le tranquille et dégage hors de ma vue!

-Neji: Tu ne comprends rien à rien! Naruto va peut-être aller vers Hinata, maintenant qu'il sait pourquoi elle le fuit! N'essaie pas de croire que tu pourras rester auprès de lui!

-Naruto: Si tu crois que je suis comme ça, tu te trompes totalement!

-Neji: ...

-Naruto: Je n'abandonnerai jamais Sasuke! Tu m'entends?

Neji baisse les yeux.

Il se tourne ainsi vers Sasuke.

-Sasuke...

Sasuke détourne son regard.

Neji ferme fermement les yeux en hurlant.

-Très bien! Si tu me détestes à ce point... Tu n'entendras plus parler de moi!

Il s'en va en courant.

Sasuke le regarde partir.

Je me tourne vers lui et reste stupéfait...

Sasuke... A le regard vide, les larmes débordant de ses yeux.

-Pourquoi... est-ce que tu pleures?

-Je viens de comprendre quelque chose.

-...?

-J'ai enfin rompu avec lui... Pour de vrai, maintenant.

-...

Sasuke frotte frénétiquement ses yeux pour les essuyer.

Comment ça "J'ai enfin rompu pour de vrai"? Il ne l'avait pas déjà fait?

Peu importe.

Maintenant, il ne nous mettra plus de bâtons dans les roues.

Mais pour Hinata... Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire?

-Naruto...

-Oui?

-Ca a sonné. On doit aller en colle.

Le moment tant attendu est arrivé.

Une heure dans une salle de classe.

Une heure où j'appartiendrais à Sasuke.

-Grouille-toi, le prof va se demander ce qu'on fabrique.

-Oui oui!

On court juqu'à la salle et tombent nez à nez avec le prof.

-Prof: Enfin, vous voilà!

-Sasuke: Pardonnez-nous.

-Naruto: Pardonnez-nous.

-Prof: Mmmh bien, rentrez. Vos copies sont sur le bureau. Je veux qu'à la fin de l'heure, vos copies soient sur mon bureau. Compris?

-Naruto: Oui.

-Sasuke: Oui.

-Prof: Sur ce, je vous laisse travailler.

Mais bien sûr...

Le prof s'en va.

Sasuke me pousse à l'intérieur.

-On va se dépêcher de faire les exercices. Ensuite...

-Je sais... Bon, on s'asseoit là?

-Ouais.

Pendant un quart d'heure, je fait mes exercices.

Sasuke les termine en moins de dix minutes...

C'est pas le premier de la classe pour rien...

Une fois mes exercices terminés, je soupire.

Sasuke prend ma copie et va la poser sur le bureau.

Je me lève et m'étire.

Sasuke revient vers moi en me regardant intensément.

-Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses...

Je rougis.

Sasuke me bouscule sur une des tables pour m'allonger.

Il se met à califourchon sur moi.

'Fait chaud, tout à coup...

Sasuke se penche lentement vers moi pour m'embrasser.

Nos lèvres fusionnent alors.

Pendant ce geste tendre, mes mains déboutonnent sa chemise noire qui cache son torse clair.

Il fait de même avec ma chemise blanche.

Une fois déboutonnée, il l'ouvre en grand et rompt le baiser.

Après un bref moment, il se penche ensuite vers moi.

Très lentement.

Nos deux torse nus à présent se frôlent.

Son corps est brûlant.

Ca me donne des frissons à chaque fois que nous nous frôlons.

Je songe soudain à ce que je disais sur l'effet que mes baisers donnaient à Sasuke.

Je suis progressivement dans le même état que lui, quand je l'embrassais.

J'espère qu'il n'en profitera pas...

Il me caresse le torse délicatement en me donnant quelques baisers à ces endroits.

Je me laisse envahir par le plaisir que me procurent ces gestes tendres et affectueux.

Je n'arrive plus à lui résister.

Je reste passif.

Je me laisse faire complètement.

Faites qu'il n'aille pas trop loin...

Sasuke s'approche de mon visage en me regardant.

-Ca va? Tu as l'air ailleurs... Je te fais tant d'effet?

-Ca... Je ne te le fait pas dire...

-Naruto... Tu es bien sûr... De ne pas vouloir le faire?

Je reprend bien vite mes esprits.

J'ai un grand moment d'hésitation.

-Sasuke... Pour tout te dire...

Je me redresse, tout en restant assis et le regarde.

Sasuke est à genoux devant moi.

-Ce matin... J'ai eu un déclic...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

Un peu tendu, j'ai du mal à continuer de le regarder en face.

-En te voyant dans le même état que j'étais à l'instant...

Je regarde de nouveau dans la noirceur de ses yeux pour enfin lui avouer que...

-... Je me sentais capable de te prendre.

.::A suivre::.

Xx Katsunarusasu xX


	9. chap 8

**Zett'Ai chap 8**

Sasuke écarquille les yeux.

-Ce matin? Tu te sentais vraiment capable... De me prendre?

-Oui... Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que... J'avais dit que je ne me sentais pas prêt, juste avant... Mais c'est venu d'un coup en te voyant dans un état de quasi soumission... Je suis dit dans ma tête que je n'en avais pas envie réellement...

Il se met à rougir.

-Et maintenant...

-...?

-Est-ce que tu te sentirais capable de me prendre...?

Je suis extrêmement surpris de sa phrase.

Le prendre, moi? Il serait d'accord?

Pourtant c'est lui qui avait l'intention de me prendre depuis le début, même à l'instant.

Pourquoi me ferait-il cette faveur dans un moment pareil?

De toute façon...

-... Je me sens pas très à l'aise de le faire ici... Et puis... C'est ma première fois...

-... C'est compréhensible. Dans ce cas, on va s'en tenir aux câlins pour le reste de l'heure!

-Ouais! Sasu, dans mes bras!

Je le chope par la taille et le tire vers moi pour l'embrasser.

Totalement attendri, il me sourit et se penche vers mes lèvres.

J'adore le cajoler et lui offrir de tendres baisers.

Lui aussi, il faut dire.

L'heure passe très vite et nous rappelle que les cours vont reprendre.

-Debout, Naruto! Les câlins, c'est terminé pour cet aprèm'!

-Moooh... 'Pas envie d'aller en cours... 'Veux rester avec toi...

-Si tu continues de râler, tu viens pas chez moi, ce soir...

-C'est vrai? Je peux venir?

-Puisque je te le dis!

-Ok! Mais il faut que j'arrange mes cheveux avant de sortir de la salle... Ils vont se demander ce que j'ai fait pendant une heure... J'ai les cheveux en bataille...

-Pas plus que d'habitude! Je parie que tu sors de la salle comme ça, personne ne le remarquera!

-Je dois prendre ça pour une remarque ingénieuse ou pour une remarque stupide?

-J'ai le droit à un joker?

Je me lève et tire Sasuke par la main pour le forcer à descendre de la table.

On sort de la salle rejoindre notre classe.

Cours d'Histoire.

Je surveille surtout les arrières de Sasuke pour pas qu'il se fasse de nouveau coller...

-Hé, Naruto!

Je me retourne.

-De quoi, Shikamaru?

-Tu pourrais faire passer ce mot à Rock Lee?

-Si tu veux.

-Merci.

Je me penche vers mon voisin de devant pour faire passer le papier quand Sasuke me le pique.

Je chuchote.

-Le lis pas! Ca se fait pas!

-Je sais mais je peux pas m'en empêcher! Voyons, voyons...

"Rock Lee, arrête de draguer Tenten! XP T'es pas discret! -Tes amis qui se foutent de ta gueule-"

Sasuke reprend.

-Je sais pas qui sont ses amis mais je sens qu'il ne voudra plus l'approcher.

-Tu crois qu'on devrait laisser passer ce message?

-Ouais... Mais on va le modifier avant...

Sasuke sort son stylo et un bout de papier.

Il refait le mot différemment.

-Et voilà le travail!

-Fais voir...

"Rock Lee, Tenten est amoureuse de toi! Tu as une chance de sortir avec elle! -Tes amis qui t'encouragent à poursuivre-"

-Qu'est-ce que t'en dis?

-Pas mal. Ca devrait lui faire plaisir. Fais passer.

-Ok.

Sasuke tapote l'épaule de son voisin et lui demande de faire passer le message à Rock Lee.

Du haut de la classe, on observe la réaction de Rock Lee quand il reçoit le message.

Il se met à rougir puis chifonne le papier pour l'enfourner dans sa trousse.

Il reprend ensuite la discussion avec Tenten.

Sasuke sourit.

-Ca a marché, t'as vu ça?

-D'ici quelques temps, ils devraient sortir ensemble.

-Sinon, t'as pas d'autres feuilles?

-Pour quoi faire, encore?

-Bastoooon! J'ai deux sarbacanes! Celui qui touche le plus de personnes dans l'heure a gagné!

-Tu rigoles, j'espère?! J'ai jamais fait ça de ma vie! Je vais encore me faire coller!

-Je te couvre.

-Comment ça?

-Si le prof voit des boulettes voler, je dirai que c'est moi.

-Ouais mais si tu te fais coller, c'est la même chose! Je veux rentrer avec toi CE SOIR! Je veux passer la nuit avec toi CE SOIR!

-Dommage. Shika!

Shikamaru se penche vers Sasuke.

-Quoi?

-Tu veux faire un duel avec moi? Celui qui touche le plus de personne avant la fin de l'heure a gagné. T'es partant?

-Pourquoi pas? C'est déjà moins chiant que le cours...

Sasuke lui tend la sarbacane et une feuille pour faire des boulettes.

Sasuke se retourne vers moi.

-Naruto, tu donnes le signal?

-Pff... Comme tu veux... Attention...

Ils prennent leur sarbacane en main.

-On joue...

Il prennent une grande inspiration.

-FEU!

Ils envoient une boulette, chacun de leur côté.

Heureusement pour moi, Sasuke ne m'a demandé de compter leurs points: Y'a une vraie nuée de boulettes!

_ Ca va trop vite, j'ai presque la tête qui tourne!

Je secoue la tête pour me reprendre et suivre le cours.

Mais autre chose m'en empêche...

Hinata...

Elle nous regarde puis détourne les yeux quand elle me voit la fixer.

Je saisis un bout de papier et écris.

Je demande ensuite à le faire paser à Hinata.

Elle le reçoit et l'ouvre.

Elle reste bouche-bée, gênée.

"Hinata, je sais que tu m'aimes. Je sais très bien ce que tu peux ressentir. Tu sais très bien que je ne t'aimerais peut-être jamais mais... Ce n'est pas une raison de me fuir. T'avoir vu te morfondre ce matin m'a fait un pincement au coeur. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi. S'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire pour te revoir sourire, dis-le moi et je le ferais... -Quelqu'un que tu n'oses pas regarder en face-"

Elle se tourne vers moi et m'offre un sourire que je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle ferait depuis qu'elle sait tout sur de ma relation avec Sasuke.

Je la vois se retourner vers sa table.

Elle se tourne ensuite vers son voisin de derrière pour lui faire passer un papier.

Je ne tarde pas à le reçevoir.

"Merci, Naruto-kun. Maintenant que tu sais tout, je me sens plus légère. Je vais essayer de t'oublier en tant que premier amour et forger une amitié. Tu m'as remis sur la voie et je t'en remercie. Je sais que c'est mon cousin qui t'a tout raconter mais, d'un autre côté, je suis contente qu'il l'ait fait car je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Mon cousin veille sur moi, il me protège comme sa petite soeur mais il est très sensible. Tout à l'heure, à l'heure de perm', Neji est venu me parler en pleurs parce que Sasuke-kun l'a définitivement largué. Il s'est senti coupable car il sait que c'est de sa faute s'il est parti. Mon cousin disait que Sasuke ne valait rien et qu'il allait l'oublier mais je vois très bien qu'il est incapable de l'oublier. Mais il ne faut pas que Sasuke-kun le sache sinon il aura peut-être des remords. Alors Sasuke ne t'aimeras plus comme il t'aime encore maintenant. Fais attention. -Ta nouvelle amie ^v^-"

Ce message m'inquiète.

Pourquoi Sasuke aurait des remords?

Sasuke ne l'aime plus.

Il ne reviendra plus jamais vers lui, c'est impossible.

Mais c'est vrai que la réaction de Sasuke, tout à l'heure, était vraiment étrange.

Pourquoi s'est-il mit à pleurer en disant qu'il avait rompu alors qu'il l'avait déjà fait?

Ou bien alors... Depuis le début... Sasuke n'était pas réellement mon petit ami...

En réalité...

Il était toujours avec Neji... Et il le trompait avec moi...

Alors Sasuke m'a menti...?

Je ne peux pas y croire.

Il n'aurait jamais fait une chose aussi ignoble.

Je ne peux pas lui dire.

Je vais demander à Hinata.

"Depuis quand Neji et Sasuke ont rompu? J'ai peur qu'en réalité ils étaient encore ensemble et que Sasuke le trompait avec moi. Dis-moi que je me fais des idées, Hinata! -La même personne-

J'observe attentivement comment elle réagit à mon message.

Elle semble attendrie.

Je crois que j'ai eu peur pour rien.

Elle va même me le confiirmer.

"Rassure-toi: Ils ont rompu il y a trois mois, en août. Tu vas sûrement être étonné par ce que je vais te dire mais... Ce n'est pas Sasuke-kun qui a rompu avec Neji... C'était l'inverse... -H-"

"L'inverse?! Mais pourtant il semble encore fou amoureux de Sasuke! Pourquoi il a décidé de rompre? -N-"

"Je ne sais pas... Il n'a jamais voulu m'expliquer. Mais c'était une erreur, à mon avis. Maintenant, Sasuke-kun l'a oublié. Sa blessure au coeur risque d'avoir énormément de mal à cicatriser. Elle ne cesse même de se rouvrir dans un pincement au coeur, à chaque fois qu'il voit ou entend la voix de Sasuke-kun. Quand Neji vient dormir à la maison, lorsque qu'on est seuls dans notre chambre, il appelle Sasuke-kun pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aime mais Sasuke-kun le rembarre froidement avant de raccrocher. Neji se met alors à pleurer et je viens le réconforter. Après tout ce que je t'ai raconté sur Neji, tu dois sûrement avoir pitié de lui mais ne ruine pas ton amour pour Sasuke à cause de lui. Vis-le pleinement et ne te tracasse pas! -H-

Je reste sensible à ce dernier message.

C'est vrai que je le prend un peu en pitié mais Hinata a raison: Je ne dois pas ruiner mon amour pour Sasuke.

Le cours se termine enfin.

Je sors avec Sasuke, main dans la main.

Soudain, nous croisons Neji dans le couloir.

Mais Neji et Sasuke semblent s'ignorer.

Neji passe juste à côté de Sasuke.

Il rejoint Hinata qui était plus loin, derrière nous.

Je respire.

Nous sommes enfin dehors.

-Sasuke? Je peux venir chez toi, alors?

-Bah oui! Tu passes la nuit chez moi aussi?

-Si tu veux bien...

-Si je te le demande, c'est pas pour rien.

-Alors, je reste pour la nuit!

-Oh! Tant que j'y suis. J'ai un nouveau jeu de PC online. Tu le voudras?

-C'est quoi? C'est quoi?

-Le dernier Trackmania. Je l'ai téléchargé hier soir, c'est trop bien! T'as un ordi chez toi?

-Ouais.

-Alors je te le passe sur une clé USB et tu l'installera chez toi.

-Merci, Sasu!

-De rien, Naru.

Chez lui.

Nous montons directement dans sa chambre déposer nos affaires.

-Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose?

-Je veux bien un jus d'orange et une tartine de Nutella.

Nyi hi hi! Avec ce menu, ça m'étonnerait qu'il ne décide pas de prendre du Nutella à manger à la cuillère...

-Désolé, Naruto. Le chocolat dans ma chambre est interdit. Mais j'ai la flemme de rester en bas. Je préfère rester dans la chambre. Mais je vais quand même aller te chercher ton jus d'orange.

Il descend.

Zut! Je me suis faire avoir comme un imbécile!

Je me jète sur le lit.

Soudain, mon regard se pose sur sa table de chevet.

Mais... Y'a une boîte de chocolats!

Il grignote des chocolats avant de dormir?!

Mais alors...

-Tiens, la v'là ta tartine...

Je me tourne vers lui.

Il a mon jus, ma tartine et... Un pot pour lui tout seul!

Il n'a pas pu y résister!

-Merci, Sasu.

Je mange rapidement ma tartine sans faire de miettes et ingurgite mon jus.

Je m'allonge ensuite sur le lit en l'observant manger son Nutella.

Le moment que j'attendais!

Il a terminé son pot!

Il lèche la cuillère sensuellement.

Je rougis en le regardant, hypnotisé par les mouvements de sa langue.

Soudain, Sasuke se retourne vers moi.

-Ca t'excite de me regarder lécher la cuillère, avoue-le...

-Moi?! Non!

-Je le sais depuis l'autre jour. C'est la deuxième fois que tu me regardes fixement en faisant ça.

-Mmmh... Bon d'accord, tu as compris!

-...Tu veux y goûter...?

-Goûter à quoi?

Il s'avance lentement sur moi et lèche une dernière fois la cuillère en me regardant.

Il avance son visage vers le mien puis m'embrasse.

Je sais ce qu'il voulait me faire goûter, maintenant...

... C'est un baiser au Nutella!

Evidemment, ça me rend plus gourmand de baiser!

Durant trois minutes, on savoure ce baiser chocolaté.

Il rompt enfin le baiser.

-Alors? C'était bon?

-Je crois que j'ai jamais autant aimé le Nutella de toute ma vie!

-Ah ah ah! Moi aussi! Bon, il faut que je te passe Trackmania.

-J'avais déjà oublié.

Il allume son ordi et transfère le jeu sur une clé USB.

Il éteint rapidement son ordi et pose sa clé sur son bureau.

-Tu verras le jeu chez toi. J'ai la flemme d'y jouer, là... Il est quelle heure?

-Il est 17h.

-Il est si tôt que ça?

-Bah ouais.

-On a le temps de faire nos devoirs alors.

-Il me manque le cahier de SVT pour faire les exercices.

-Vu qu'on a le temps, on peut aller le chercher chez toi.

-Bonne idée.

Dehors, la nuit commence à tomber.

Les couleurs du ciel sont magnifiques.

Je rentre précipitamment chez moi puis reviens aussi vite dehors.

J'en ai profité pour aller chercher des fringues pour demain.

Le vent commence à souffler.

Je frissonne: Je me suis habillé léger.

Sasuke me prend soudain contre lui puis passe son bras droit sur le mien pour me frictionner.

-T'aurais pu prendre un manteau plus chaud en passant chez toi.

-J'y ai pas pensé...

-On va se dépêcher avant que t'attrape froid.

On accélère le pas.

On arrive enfin au chaud, chez Sasuke.

On va enfin pouvoir faire nos devoirs.

Dans la chambre, Sasuke m'aide un peu pour les exercices.

Deux heures plus tard, on termine tous les devoirs pour demain et après-demain.

Sasuke s'étire et se lève en baillant.

-J'ai la dalle. Je vais commencer à préparer. Tu me rejoindras quand tu auras terminer de ranger tes cahiers.

-Ouais. Dis, Sasuke?

-Quoi?

-T'aurais pas des nouilles instantanées?

-Ouais, j'ai des râmen, negi râmen...

-Râmen! Râmen! Rââââmeeen!

-Je vois que c'est ton plat préféré...

Il descend dans la cuisine.

Je suis surexcité.

Des râmen...

Cinq minutes plus tard, je sens l'odeur des râmen monter jusque dans la chambre.

Je descend en trombe pour aller rejoindre mes râmen dans la cuisine.

-T'arrives à temps, je viens de terminer de le faire chauffer. Tiens.

Je m'installe à table en prennant les baguettes.

-Ittadakimasu!

Je déguste les nouilles devant Sasuke qui les savoure.

-Je serais pas étonné de te voir à l'hosto pour une crise de foie...

-Moi, si! Depuis le nombre d'années que je dévore des râmen, mon estomac devrait y être habitué!

-C'est ce que tu crois. J'étais pareil que toi avec le chocolat... Ben je l'ai eu la crise de foie... Maintenant, je me calme un peu.

-Tu commences à me faire peur...

-Termine tes nouilles et fais comme si j'avais rien dit...

-Trop tard, tu m'as traumatisé... Mais je vais les finir quand même.

Après un moment de silence pendant qu'on mange...

-Dis-moi, Naruto.

-Mmmh?

-Tu parlais de quoi avec Hinata en cours d'Histoire?

Je manque de recracher mes nouilles.

Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire?

"Rien de spécial, juste que Neji s'est mis à pleurer dans les bras d'Hinata après que tu l'ais rejeté, avant d'aller en colle et on a parlé de toutes les fois où tu l'as rembarré et aussi quand vous avez rompu en août."

Nan, je peux pas sinon Sasuke aura des remords comme l'a dit Hinata.

... Je sais!

-Je lui ai dit que je savais qu'elle m'aimait et que je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'elle me pardonne de ne pas l'aimer.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit?

-Qu'elle remerciait son cousin de me l'avoir dit à sa place parce qu'elle était trop timide pour le faire et qu'elle allait essayer de me voir comme son ami.

-Alors tout est bien qui finit bien. T'as fini de manger?

-Ouais, c'était délicieux!

-Je vais débarasser. Va allumer la télé dans le salon pour voir ce qu'il y a.

-Tu veux pas que je t'aide quand même à débarrasser?

-Non, ça ira.

-D'accord...

Je rentre dans le salon, allume la télé et prend la télécommande.

Je m'installe dans le fauteuil en zappant.

-C'était quoi déjà, la chaîne musicale...?

Ils suffisait de le dire pour que je tombe dessus.

-Cool! Y'a Asian Kung-Fu Generation_After Dark!

-Si tu zappes pas d'ici là, dans quarante minutes, il va y avoir la dernière tournée The Gazette.

-Ah! T'es là!

-Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi?

-Si... Si tu veux...

Il s'asseoit sur l'accoudoir à ma gauche, ses jambes en travers sur les miennes, ses deux bras sui enlacent mon cou et sa joue posée sur ma tête.

-Naruto? T'aime bien The Gazette?

-Ouais, j'aime trop! Pourquoi?

-Tu veux que je t'enregistre la tournée sur un DVD? Mon lecteur DVD peut le faire.

-Sérieux?! Oh ouais, je veux bien!

Il se lève et prend un DVD pour l'introduire dans le lecteur.

Il se rasseoit sur l'accoudoir dans la position initiale.

-Passe-moi la télécommande.

-Tiens.

Pendant dix minutes, les clips se sont succédés... Dir en Grey, An Cafe, Distraught Overlord (Dio), Abingdon Boys School, Alice Nine, Girugämesh, Miyavi, Versailles.

Enfin, la tournée...

Sasuke appuie sur le bouton pour enregistrer.

Il se penche pour poser la télécommande sur la table basse et revient vers moi dans la même position mais en caressant mon torse d'un doigt.

-C'est quoi ta chanson préférée, Naruto?

-De The Gazette? J'en ai plusieurs. J'aime bien Burial Applicant, Filth in the Beauty, Bath Room, Silly God Disco, Saraba, Taion, Cockroach et Reila.

-Moi c'est 666, Agony, Filth in the Beauty, Bath Room, The Social Riot Machines, Discharge, Cockroach, Reila, Taion, Saraba, et Sugar Pain...

-Sugar Pain... Hein? Ero shônen...

-Kuso!! Tu la connais?!

-Oui, malheureusement pour toi. Maintenant, ça ne fait aucun doute... T'es un gros pervers.

-Moi qui pensais que ça allait passer inaperçu...

-Ben c'est loupé!

Sasuke se reconcentre sur le concert.

Il se met à parler tout seul.

-C'est quand, le fan-service...?

O.O Fan-service?!

-Oh! C'est vrai! J'avais oublié que le fan-service ne manquait pas pendant leurs concerts!

-C'est les meilleurs moments de leur concert...

-Avec ton influence perverse, je vais commencer à m'exciter en les voyant se peloter! Voire se rouler des pelles! Ou encore, rien qu'en léchant le manche de leurs guitares...

Je le vois détourner lentement son regard vers le bas...

Vers mon entrejambe...

-Trop tard... Le processus est en cours...!

O.O!! Gyaaa!! Je suis excité rien qu'en y pensant!!

-Finalement, j'ai pas envie de regarder ce soir...!

-T'es sûr? On va quand même regarder un peu dans ma chambre.

-... Ok.

Nous grimpons les escaliers.

Dans sa chambre, Sasuke allume sa télé.

Moi, je me jette sur son lit en essayant de me calmer.

Sasuke met la chaîne...

Une fois que je me suis calmé, je m'asseois sur le lit.

Sasuke aussi, juste à côté de moi.

Pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, le concert est à peu près "normal"...

Mais passé ces dix minutes...

Reita et Uruha, tout en jouant, se roulent une pelle!!

-Naruto, je crois que tu...

Evidemment, ça recommence!!

Je plaque mes deux mains entre mes jambes en essayant de penser à autre chose.

-Tu veux que j'éteigne?

-Si ça te dérange pas, je veux bien...

Il se lève et éteint.

Il vient me rejoindre sur le lit.

-T'as qu'à prendre une douche, ça va te relaxer.

-Je peux?

-Bien sûr. Quand t'auras fini, j'irai aussi.

Je rentre dans la salle de bain et m'y enferme.

Je pénètre dans la douche.

L'eau ruisselle sur mon corps.

Je finis par me calmer.

-Mince! Si ça continue comme ça, je sais pas ce que je vais faire cette nuit!

.::A suivre::.

Xx Katsunarusasu xX


	10. chap 9

**Zett'Ai chap 9**

Je sors de la douche en prenant une serviette.

Je l'utilise d'abord pour me sécher les cheveux.

J'en prends une autre pour me sécher le corps.

J'enfile un boxer et retourne dans la chambre.

Je vois Sasuke au téléphone.

Il se tourne vers moi et me tend son portable.

-Tiens, C'est Hinata. Elle voulait te parler.

Je prends le portable et m'éloigne de Sasuke.

Je sors de la pièce en prenant soin de refermer derrière moi.

-Allô, Hinata? C'est Naruto.

-Ah Naruto-kun! Je me doutais bien que tu serais chez Sasuke-kun.

-Tu avais quelque chose à me dire?

-Euh oui... Mais il ne faut pas que Sasuke-kun entende ce que je vais te dire...

-C'est bon, je suis dans le couloir. Il ne nous entendra pas.

-Ok... C'est à propos de Neji... Il a essayé de parler une nouvelle fois à Sasuke à l'instant alors qu'il avait promis de ne plus se préoccuper de lui...

-Et alors? De quoi ont-ils parlé?

-Je ne sais pas mais... Neji s'est effondré. Sakura-chan, qui est venu avec moi à la maison, a essayé de le réconforter. Je me suis absentée quelques minutes et...

-Que s'est-il passé?

-... Neji... Il...

Elle a la gorge serrée.

-Hinata? Raconte-moi! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?

-Il... Il... COUCHE AVEC SAKURA-CHAN DANS MA CHAMBRE!!

Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Neji se serait laisser emporter par la peine de ne pas récupérer Sasuke et coucherait avec Sakura pour se consoler?

-Hinata... Si ça te met mal à l'aise, tu peux venir me voir. On pourrait discuter...

-Non, ça ira. Reste avec Sasuke, je... je vais me débrouiller...

-Tu en es sure?

-Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tout ira bien. A demain, Naruto-kun...

-A demain, Hinata...

Elle raccroche.

Je rentre dans la chambre de Sasuke et lui rends son portable.

-On va se coucher. Tu viens?

-Ouais!

Sasuke est assis sur son lit en boxer...

Je vais pas pouvoir résister à l'envie de le cajoler!

-Naruto?

-Quoi?

-T'as raté un truc à propos du concert de The Gazette...

-De quoi?

-Ruki avait la main baladeuse avec Reita...

Cette phrase a provoqué une grosse chaleur au niveau de mon entrejambe...

-Tu l'as fait exprès!

-Mais c'est trop drôle de voir ta réaction!

-Je vais avoir du mal à m'endormir si tu cherches à m'exciter!

-Naruto... Tu m'embrasses?

Je reste surpris par cette question.

Mais il m'a donné l'envie de l'embrasser.

Il s'allonge sur le lit.

Je monte sur le lit à genoux et commence à avancer lentement vers lui.

Je me stationne au dessus de son visage.

On se regarde droit dans les yeux.

Je rapproche mon visage du sien et l'embrasse.

Le contact de nos lèvres me provoque comme une bouffée de chaleur.

Je ne résiste pas à l'envie d'approfondir le baiser.

Nos deux corps presque nus se frôlent.

Mes lèvres s'écartent de celles de Sasuke pour se déposer dans le creux de son cou.

Je descend lentement vers son torse.

J'observe Sasuke.

Il gémit au moindre de mes baisers que je lui donne.

Il se perd dans mes caresses.

S'il m'a demandé de l'embrasser...

... c'était pour que je le prenne.

Je ne dois pas douter.

Il m'offre l'accès.

Je ne peux pas refuser, pas maintenant.

Mais...

... je ne l'ai jamais fait.

Je sais comment on s'y prend avec un garçon mais...

Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai.

J'arrête un instant de le cajoler et regarde le ciel étoilé qui éclaire faiblement la chambre plongée dans le noir.

Je regarde un peu mieux le ciel et aperçois la Lune.

Sasuke se redresse soudain.

-Cet astre ténèbreux qui passe inaperçu le jour mais resplendit la nuit, dans le ciel rempli de miliers d'étoiles. Je crois... Que je suis amoureux de la Lune... Tu te souviens?

-Sasuke... Je...

Des larmes coulent sur les draps froissés.

Ce sont mes larmes.

-... Je ne m'en sens pas capable...

-Pourtant ce matin... tu...

-Je n'ai plus confiance en moi...! Tu l'as déjà fait avec Neji... Mais moi, je suis puceau...

-Naruto... Tu as tout faux...

J'ouvre mes yeux larmoyants et les lève vers Sasuke.

-... Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire...?

-Naruto... je suis puceau aussi.

Cette phrase a stoppé net mes larmes.

O.O Sasuke est puceau?!

Mais Hinata m'a dit qu'il avait couché avec Neji!

Non... En fait, elle m'a pas répondu quand je lui ai demandé et quand elle m'a raconté que Sasuke ne se sentait pas prêt pour coucher avec Neji, elle ne m'a pas dit s'il l'ont finalement fait.

Alors... depuis le début... je me sentais frustré... alors que Sasuke l'est tout autant que moi?

Mais Neji ne l'est plus, lui... vu qu'il couche avec Sakura, en ce moment...

-Naruto... Tu ne veux vraiment pas?

-Je sais plus...

-Tu sais... je suis patient. J'attendrais que tu sois vraiment décidé.

-Je t'aime, Sasuke...

-Je t'aime moi aussi, mon Naru...

Encore une occasion ratée.

On s'enfile dans les couvertures, bien au chaud... On est en boxer en novembre, y'a de quoi avoir froid...

On se colle l'un à l'autre pour se réchauffer, câlins compris.

Je regarde Sasuke avec des yeux de chien battu.

-... Tu me pardonnes?

-Pardonner quoi?

-De ne pas être allé jusqu'au bout... Je suis un lâche...

-Tu n'es pas un lâche... C'est normal, c'est ta première fois...

-Mais toi aussi...

-Mais moi, ça fait des mois que je m'y prépare. Toi, ça ne fait que quelques jours... C'est ça, le problème... On précipite trop les choses. Regarde, ça fait seulement quatre jours qu'on sort ensemble.

O.O C'EST TOUT?!

Ca passe pas très vite, le temps, quand on est amoureux...

C'est un atout ou un inconvénient?

Il parle soudain, d'un ton moqueur.

-On va essayer d'y aller lentement parce que, si on continue sur cette lancée, d'ici la semaine prochaine, on aura rompu!

Oh non, s'il te plaît! Parle pas de malheur!

-Je vais essayer de m'accrocher, alors...

-Tu t'accroches à moi, là...

-Quoi? J'ai pas le droit de faire les deux en même temps?

-Si, c'était juste une remarque...

Puis il me dit d'une voix enfantine...

-Continue de me faire des câlins, mon gros nounours, ça m'aide à m'endormir...

OxO "Mon gros nounours"?

C'est bien comme ça qu'il m'a appelé?

C'est...

/// C'est trop mignon!!

Mais...

-Je suis pas gros!! Pourquoi "gros nounours"?!

Il me tourne le dos.

-Bonne nuit...!

-T'es fâché?

-Je boude pas pour "gros nounours", d'ailleurs ça te va pas... Je boude parce que tu me fais plus de câlins...

-Si ce n'est que ça...

Je l'enlace amoureusement en posant ma tête sur son épaule gauche.

Il se retourne dans ma direction et se love contre moi.

On s'endort au bout de quelques minutes.

Oui... Je suis amoureux de la Lune...

**Un mois plus tard**

Nous sommes le vendredi 20 décembre...

Voici quelques nouvelles concernant...

-Hinata-

Depuis la nuit où son cousin a couché avec Sakura, elle fréquente de moins en moins Neji. Elle traîne avec Sasuke et moi de temps en temps. Sakura s'est excusée un nombre incalculable de fois. Hinata a fini par lui pardonner.

-Ino & Shikamaru-

Shikamaru est venu faire sa déclaration à Ino il y a deux semaines. Elle a accepté sans hésitation. Paraît-il qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de parler de lui à ses amies. Ils sont trop adorables quand on les voit ensemble.

-Sakura-

Jalouse d'Ino, elle cherche désespérément un garçon avec qui sortir. Apparement, Sakura n'était rien d'autre, aux yeux de Neji, qu'un petit lot de consolation: Il ne l'a plus approché depuis. Mais Sakura ne se laisse pas abattre et cherche toujours...

-Tenten & Rock Lee-

Depuis que Sasuke et moi avons modifié le message pour Rock Lee de la part de ses "amis"..., Rock Lee et Tenten sortiraient ensemble. Mais ils sont tellement discrets par rapport à Ino et Shikamaru... et Sasuke et moi... que j'ai été surpris de l'apprendre!

-Temari-

Sans commentaire.

-Kankuro-

Sans commentaire.

-Gaara-

L'imperturbable Gaara (excepté par les boulettes de Sasuke...) serait attiré par une fille... Il est tellement discret, lui aussi, que je ne sais qui serait la fille en question...

-Neji-

Depuis la nuit passée avec Sakura, Hinata l'évite. Elle était tout ce qu'il lui restait après Sasuke. A ce qu'on dit, il ne viendrait plus en cours depuis. On raconte même qu'il serait devenu suicidaire.

-Chôji-

O.O Il fait un régime depuis un mois! Et ça se voit! Il a perdu dix kilos! Son visage est moins rond! Tout le monde le félicite d'avoir perdu autant de poids.

-Sasuke-

Il s'inquiète pour Neji. Il m'a demandé hier s'il ne pouvait pas aller lui rendre visite, seul. Je lui dit "oui". Il doit aller le voir ce soir, après les cours. Sinon, il est devenu encore plus tendre avec moi...

-Naruto-

C'est moi! Grâce à Sasuke qui m'aide à réviser mes leçons, je suis troisième de la classe! Avec Hinata et ses amies, le courant passe super bien. Je me suis rudement amélioré en sport! Tellement que mon corps d'athlète commence à voir le jour!... Bon, d'accord, c'est pas grand chose pour l'instant... Sinon, je suis prêt moralement à... coucher avec Sasuke. Mais je réserve cette partie importante de notre relation pour Noël...

Je me rends en cours avec Sasuke, main dans la main.

C'est le dernier jour de cours avant les vacances.

A partir de ce soir, je passe les vacances chez Sasuke.

On va passer les fêtes ensemble.

/// Je nage dans le bonheur!

Sur le chemin, on rencontre Shikamaru et Ino.

On fait donc le chemin ensemble.

-Naruto: Vous décidez de faire quoi pour les vacances?

-Shikamaru: Les parents d'Ino m'invitent dans leur maison à Okinawa.

-Ino: C'est très beau là-bas, il fait encore chaud en hiver! On ne risque pas de s'ennuyer...

-Shikamaru: Et vous, les tourtereaux? Vous faites quoi?

-Sasuke: Naruto reste chez moi pour les vacances.

-Ino: C'est mignon, quinze jours rien que tous les deux.

-Naruto: Non. Des fois, on invitera Hinata.

-Shikamaru: ... Elle ne s'est toujours pas réconciliée avec son cousin...?

-Naruto: Nan...

-Sasuke: J'irai parler à Neji, ce soir. J'espère qu'il voudra bien m'écouter...

-Ino: Tu vas le voir?! Fais attention. Ne te laisse pas influencer par pitié pour lui. Je te connais. Et je sais que tu te laisseras avoir par ce sentiment...

-Sasuke: ... Je vais essayer...

-Naruto: Sasu...

-Ino: Tu es bien trop gentil avec lui!! Regarde!! Il t'a largué et quelques temps après, il est jaloux de savoir que tu ais trouvé quelqu'un d'autre et tente par tous les moyens de te récupérer. Tu le rembarres comme il faut, il pleure sa solitude et tu as pitié de lui!! Ouvre les yeux, Sasuke-kun!! Tu aimes Naruto!! Reste avec lui et oublie ce qui peut arriver à Neji!! Si tu continues, tu risques de te faire du mal mais aussi à Naruto!!

-Sasuke: ...

-Naruto: ... Sasuke... Tu me disais que tu n'arrivais pas à te défaire de lui parce qu'il t'aimait toujours et te harcelait par téléphone... Maintenant qu'il ne le fait plus...

Tête baissée, mes larmes coulent.

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi cherches-tu à le joindre?!

Sasuke ne sait pas quoi répondre.

Il baisse les yeux.

Shikamaru: Naruto...

Ino: Naruto... Calme-toi...

Naruto: JE ME CALMERAI PAS!!

Ils restèrent tous les deux surpris.

-Si c'est comme ça, va rejoindre ton Neji! Il n'attend que ça!

Sasuke réagit.

-Attend, Naruto!!

-Fous-moi la paix!!

Je pars en courant.

Sasuke est à mes trousses.

Il me rattrape bien vite, pas très loin du lycée.

-Lâche-moi...

-Naruto, écoute-moi...

-Je veux pas t'écouter! Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu veux me dire! Dis-le moi franchement...

Je verse des larmes tout en serrant les poings.

A bout, je finis par lui dire...

-Lequel aimes-tu plus que tout? Neji? Ou moi?

Sasuke me regarde, les larmes aux yeux.

Pourquoi?

-Imbécile!

-...?!

-... C'est toi que j'aime!

Dois-je le croire?

Il ne ment peut-être pas...

-C'est vrai que je me fait beaucoup de soucis pour Neji, il est très sensible... Mais celui que j'aime, c'est toi et personne d'autre! C'est juste que... notre rupture me reste en travers de la gorge.

C'est le moment de tout lui avouer...

-Hinata... m'a parlé de votre relation.

-Hinata t'a raconté... pour...

-Elle m'a dit que Neji t'a plaqué pour une raison que Hinata ignore. Il n'en a jamais parlé...

-La raison...

Sasuke détourne son regard.

-Sasuke?

-Si Neji m'a plaqué... C'est parce qu'il est... atteint d'une grave MST...

O.O Il est atteint du Sida?!

-Mais pourquoi il t'a quitté pour ça?

-Neji a eu un accident sous mes yeux. Il s'est fait renversé par une voiture. Il perdait beaucoup de sang. Alors qu'il était inconscient, je l'ai pris dans mes bras. A son réveil à l'hopital, deux jours plus tard, je n'étais pas à ses côtés car je suis parti pour les vacances. Les médecins lui ont raconté qu'il l'avait ramené à l'hopital en sang, malgré les risques de contamination. Il a su que j'ai été en contact avec son sang et ça l'a traumatisé. Quand je suis revenu de vacances, Neji m'a déclaré rompre avec moi. J'ai ensuite découvert qu'il était "malade" et je me suis rendu à l'hopital pour des analyses afin de savoir si j'étais atteint après l'accident...

-Et... Alors...?

-Coup de chance, je suis négatif. Mais je n'ai plus osé m'approcher de Neji. Après ça, tu connais la suite: Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, du jour au lendemain...

-Tu es sûr... que tu n'es plus amoureux de lui? Tu me le jures?

-Evidemment! Je peux te jurer que ce que j'éprouve pour lui n'est pas de l'amour! Seulement, je suis inquiet à son sujet. On raconte tellement de choses sur son état...

-Ce ne sont que des ragots. Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'alarmer...

-Je préfère tout de même vérifier, on ne sait jamais.

-Ino a raison. Tu es trop gentil avec lui...

-Il l'a été avec moi en rompant pour me sauver!! Je peux bien faire quelque chose pour lui en remerciement!! Laisse-moi y aller seul!! Ensuite, ce sera terminé!!

Il est sincère, ça se voit dans ses yeux.

-Je ne te retiens pas. Si tu veux prendre de ses nouvelles pour te rassurer, tu peux y aller.

-Merci, mon Naru. On ferait mieux de se dépêcher, les cours vont commencer.

En cours, Sasuke est moins dissipé qu'avant.

Il suit les cours de temps en temps...

Juste de temps en temps...

En récré, on s'assoit sur des marches

d'escaliers avec Hinata et ses amies, puis Shikamaru par la même occasion.

Je m'assois entre les jambes de Sasuke qui me serre dans ses bras en m'embrassant dans le cou pendant que je parle.

Ino et Sakura sont aux anges en nous regardant.

Evidemment, tout le monde nous regarde mais on s'en fiche.

On s'aime et c'est ce qui compte.

A la cantine, on mange tous ensemble.

Sasuke fait le clown et provoque une bataille de miettes de pain générale...

On a tout juste le temps de s'éclipser avant que les surveillants découvrent que c'est Sasuke qui est à l'origine du massacre...

La journée touche déjà à sa fin.

Sasuke et moi allons devoir nous séparer pour quelques heures.

Avant ça, Sasuke faufile ses doigts dans mon pantalon et me tire vers lui, collant ainsi nos bassins.

Il me donne par la suite un doux et langoureux baiser avant de me tendre des clés.

-Je te passe les clés de chez moi.

-Ok.

-T'as pas froid au cou sans écharpe? T'as même pas de col...

-Si mais j'ai oublié mon écharpe chez moi, ce matin...

Il défait alors son écharpe et la passe derrière ma nuque en me tirant vers lui.

Il dépose ses lèvres sur mon front, ce qui me fait rougir.

-Je te la prête. Je veux pas que t'attrapes froid à l'approche de Noël, ce serait idiot.

-Et toi?

-T'en fais pas, je vais me dépêcher.

Il s'en va en courant.

Reviens vite, Sasuke...

.::A suivre::.

Xx Katsunarusasu xX


	11. chap 10 bonus

La narration change exceptionnellement pour ce chapitre! En effet, ce chapitre se déroule chez Neji. Le narrateur sera donc... Sasuke!

Je voulais à tout prix que l'on soit présent dans la scène, et non que Sasuke garde ce qui va se passer pour lui... Naruto sera donc absent de ce chapitre qui sera court. Je vous laisse donc apprécier ce chapitre sans vous retenir plus longtemps... Bonne lecture et... Courage, Sasuke! ^^

**Zett'Ai chap 10 (bonus)**

Je m'éloigne peu à peu de Naruto.

J'ai un pincement au coeur... Savoir que je vais revoir Neji, sans Naruto, ça me met mal à l'aise.

Mais je dois le faire.

J'arrive finalement devant chez lui.

Mon coeur bat de plus en plus vite.

J'inspire à fond et m'avance jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Je frappe et attend sagement.

Quelques secondes passent avant d'entendre la poignée.

La porte s'ouvre enfin.

-Sasuke-kun? Tu es venu rendre visite à mon cousin?

Ce n'est qu'Hinata...

-Tu t'es finalement réconcilié avec lui. Il va bien?

-Il ne mange presque rien et reste cloitré dans sa chambre...

Soudain, des larmes débordent de son visage.

Elle s'agrippe nerveusement à mon manteau en me regardant.

-Je t'en prie...! Il faut que tu lui parles...! Il n'a plus goût à rien et se laisse dépérir...! Il ne veut pas m'écouter...! Mais toi, il t'écoutera...!

Je prend Hinata contre moi pour la rassurer.

-Rentre chez toi, je m'occupe de lui. Il ira mieux après, je te le promets.

-Merci... Sasuke-kun...! Mais je veux pas rentrer chez moi...! Quand je rentre dans ma chambre, je me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs...!

-... Alors, va tenir compagnie à Naruto. Il est chez moi.

-D'accord...

-Ca va mieux?

-Oui... Un peu... Au revoir, Sasuke-kun. Peut-être à tout à l'heure.

-Oui... A tout à l'heure...

Hinata s'en va.

Je suis à présent seul avec Neji.

Je monte les escaliers qui mènent à la chambre.

J'arrive sur le pas de la porte.

Mon coeur se remet à battre à une vitesse folle.

J'ouvre la porte et aperçois Neji, allongé sur son lit.

Il est endormi... Ou bien, il fait semblant...

Un seul moyen de le savoir: S'approcher de lui.

Je m'avance doucement vers le lit.

Je m'asseois au bord, à côté de lui.

Je le regarde attentivement.

Ses yeux sont clos...

Mais ça ne veut rien dire.

-Si tu te réveilles pas tout de suite, j'emploie les grands moyens...

Pas de réponse.

Je m'approche de son visage très lentement.

-Tu l'auras voulu et dis pas que je t'avais pas prévenu...

Je dépose un baiser dans le cou, au niveau de sa mâchoire.

Neji éclate de rire.

-C'est bon, arrête ça!! J'en peux plus!!

-T'as eu tort de jouer la belle endormie... Tu sais bien que tes points sensibles n'ont plus aucun secret pour moi.

-Pourquoi t'es venu? Pour t'apitoyer sur mon sort?

Je n'ai pas pu me contrôler...

Je l'ai giflé.

-Pourquoi?! Parce que je m'inquiète pour ta santé!! Hinata aussi!! Elle s'est effondrée dans mes bras il y a cinq minutes!!

-... Où est-elle?

-Elle est chez moi, avec Naruto.

-...

-Neji... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Pourquoi tu te laisses mourir comme ça?

Neji se met soudainement à pleurer.

-Sasuke... Je te demande pardon...! Si je ne t'avais pas demandé de rompre, on n'en serait jamais arrivé là...! Si je suis dans cet état-là aujourd'hui, c'est entièrement de ma faute...! Mais j'avais si peur que tu sois atteint du Sida...! Je voulais pas que tu le sois à cause de moi..! Parce que... Je t'aime...!

Je m'approche de lui, sur le lit.

Il s'agrippe à mon gilet en déversant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Un peu hésitant, je l'enlace en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

Je parle à voix basse.

-On ne peut plus revenir en arrière. J'aime Naruto et il m'aime aussi, tu dois t'y faire. Oublie-moi, c'est la seule solution.

Il se calme et s'écarte.

-Sasuke... Je sais que c'est un peu trop de te demander ça mais...

-Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose pour toi...?

-Oui... Sasuke... J'aimerais que tu m'embrasses... Une dernière fois...

Je reste surpris.

L'embrasser? Mais je suis avec Naruto... Si je fais ça, il m'en voudra...

Neji tente de me rassurer...

-Naruto n'en saura rien, je te le promets... Sasuke, je t'en supplie... Fais-le pour moi...

Ino avait raison...

... Je suis trop gentil.

Je m'avance vers lui qui se laisse tomber sur le dos.

Je me mets à califourchon sur lui.

Ma main se pose sur sa joue humide.

Ses mains se posent sur mes hanches.

Ses yeux blancs m'envoûtent.

Je m'approche lentement de son visage.

Neji tend son cou et m'arrache un baiser du bout de ses lèvres.

Je rougis et ça le fait rire.

Je souris et lui en donne un qu'il me laisse approfondir.

Ses mains passent discrètement de mes hanches à mes fesses.

Il s'y agrippe et m'embrasse plus passionnément.

J'y prend goût et me laisse faire.

Mes mains se faufilent dans sa chemise et caressent son torse.

Sa peau est toujours aussi douce...

Neji a des frissons.

Evidemment, caresser son corps brûlant avec mains gelées...

Je romps le baiser et l'embrasse dans le cou.

Il pousse un gémissement.

Il adore ça, dans le cou.

Il se redresse, face à moi.

Je l'embrasse de nouveau à pleine bouche tandis que nos mains caressent le corps de l'autre.

De temps en temps, nous rompons le baiser un bref instant pour reprendre notre souffle.

Pendant un instant, j'ai effacé Naruto de mes pensées.

Quand je m'en suis rappelé...

... J'ai tout arrêté.

Des larmes se nichent aux bords de mes yeux.

Neji s'approche de moi et me donne un baiser sur le coin de l'oeil.

Il me regarde dans les yeux.

-Ne reste pas ici, file rejoindre Naruto.

-Neji...

-Si tu restes une seconde de plus avec moi, tu risques de tromper Naruto...

La fin de sa phrase m'a fait réagir.

Je saute du lit et me rhabille comme il faut.

Je me tourne ensuite vers Neji.

-Neji, tombe vite amoureux d'un autre que moi. Je ne veux plus que ce qui vient de se passer ne se reproduise... Je ne veux pas perdre Naruto...

Il hoche la tête et me sort une phrase qui ne m'est pas inconnue...

-... J'essaierai...

J'ai déteint sur lui, ma parole...

Je m'apprête à descendre quand Neji me retient.

-Attends, j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi...

Il m'envoit un flacon que j'attrape de justesse... C'est...?!

-Joyeux Noël en avance... Faut être prévoyant...

-Merci, Neji. Tu penses à tout...

Je descend les escaliers et sort de la maison.

Je cours mais m'imobilise dans la rue en fixant la maison de Neji.

-C'est peut-être... La dernière fois que je la vois...

.::A suivre::.

Xx Katsunarusasu xX


	12. chap 11 Part A

_Voici enfin le chapitre 11, en espérant qu'il vous plaira comme les mangas yaoi plaisent à notre Naruto... _

_Bonne lecture n.n _

**Zett'Ai chap 11 Part A **

Hinata et moi bavardons depuis déjà une bonne demi-heure dans le salon, chez Sasuke.

Elle m'a tout raconté sur Neji.

Je la réconforte l'a rassure en disant que tout se passera bien et que Neji se sentira mieux après avoir vu Sasuke.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

On se lève pour ouvrir.

-Sasuke!

-Me revoilà.

Hinata regarde Sasuke, un peu inquiète.

Sasuke s'en aperçoit et lui fait un sourire.

Elle pose sa main sur son coeur et comprend que Neji va mieux.

-Naruto-kun, je vais vous laisser.

-D'accord, Hinata. Passe de bonnes vacances et n'hésite pas à venir nous voir si tu t'ennuies!

Elle a un sourire amusé et s'en va.

Sasuke referme la porte d'entrée.

Il me prend par la taille.

-On va dans ma chambre?

-Oui!

-T'es pressé, toi!

-Je suis en manque de câlins!

Il sourit avec un air sadique.

-T'en auras tellement que ça te suffira pour toute une vie!

-C'est ce qu'on verra!

Dans la chambre, Sasuke m'allonge sur le lit et vient s'étendre sur moi.

On retire nos hauts pour ensuite se câliner.

Les baisers ne manquent pas.

Dix minutes plus tard, Sasuke se redresse à califourchon sur moi, en sueur.

-Ca m'a donné soif, tout ça. Tu veux boire un truc?

Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres en le fixant d'un regard brûlant.

-Du lait...

Sasuke rougit un maximum.

-J'espère que c'est pas à quoi je pense!

-Et pourquoi pas?

Ses yeux deviennent tout grand.

-Naruto... Tu plaisantes pas?

Je souris.

-Si! Nan, je veux un grand verre de lait dans le bon sens du terme.

-Plaisante pas avec ça, baka!

Il tire la langue et va chercher les boissons.

Je l'attend bien gentillement, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

-Voilà "un grand verre de lait dans le bon sens du terme" pour toi!

-Merci, Ero shônen!

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça! Tu l'es plus que moi!

Un moment de réflexion...

-Faux! Tu as déteint sur moi, nuance!

-C'est marrant, je déteint même sur Neji!

-Ah bon? Pourquoi?

-Avant de partir, je lui ai dit d'arrêter de me faire des frayeurs pareilles et il m'a répondu "J'essaierai"! Bizarre, c'est une des phrases que je répète le plus souvent!

-Même plus que "Je t'aime"...

Je détourne un peu les yeux.

Il prend une grande inspiration.

-Je t'aime! Je t'aime! Je t'aime! Je t'aime! Je t'aime! Je t'aime! Je t'aime! Je t'aime! Je t'aime! Je t'aime! Je t'aime!... Je crois que j'en ai dit bien plus, maintenant...

-Baka...

-Usuratonkachi...

Je bois mon verre de lait.

Je pose ensuite la verre sur la table de chevet.

-Naruto, t'as du lait sur les lèvres.

-Mince! Je vais m'essuyer...

-Ce sera pas la peine...

Il m'embrasse un petit moment puis se redresse en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-Ca manque un peu de sucre mais c'est bon! Tes lèvres ont compensé!

-Il est quelle heure?

-Euh... 19h pile. Pourquoi? T'as faim?

-Ouais... Je peux nous faire à manger pour une fois?

-Si tu veux...

La cuisine m'appartient pour un quart d'heure.

Sasuke regarde bien sagement la télé dans le salon.

J'ai l'impression qu'on est mariés!

Je délire complètement...

Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que ça va lui plaire...

-Je sais pas ce que tu prépares mais ça sent drôlement bon!

C'est Sasuke qui hurle depuis le salon.

-Crois-moi, y'a pas que l'odeur! Tes papilles aussi vont être ravies! D'ailleurs, c'est prêt. Tu peux venir.

Il débarque dans la cuisine, avec de grands yeux.

-Tu m'impressionnes... Je sens que tu vas t'occuper du repas de Noël.

-Goûte d'abord. Je veux être certain que tu aimes.

Il s'installe et goûte un peu de tout.

-Alors? T'en penses quoi?

-Mmmh... C'est délicieux!

-Ouah! Tu aimes? C'est vrai? Merci!

Il a un petit rire qui me met un peu mal à l'aise.

-Maintenant, tu seras de corvée de cuisine!

-Ben toi, de vaisselle!

-Ok! Du moment que je mange de la bonne cuisine, je ferais tout ce que tu veux!

Tout ce que je veux?

Ca veut dire quoi, ça?

-Va pour la vaisselle, alors!

Après le dîner, je l'aide à débarrasser la table.

Il me demande de remonter dans la chambre pendant qu'il fait la vaisselle.

Dans la chambre, j'observe sa bibliothèque.

C'est ingénieux, il range ses mangas par types et par noms.

-Voyons, voyons... Vingt-deux shônen, Trois seinen et... IL A MÊME DES YAOI?!

Je mets ma main sur ma bouche.

Curieux, j'en prend un...

-J'en avais déjà lu avant... Mais c'était pas très chaud... On voyait rien...

Je regarde la couverture.

-"Ôjisama no obenkyô*. L'adorable prince d'un certain royaume déteste les leçons d'éducation sexuelle enseignées par son professeur. La raison? Il doit accomplir toutes sortes d'actions embarrassantes devant lui, avec ses mains et voir l'éveil de ses émotions. Six histoires sont inclues dans ce recueil. Les premières bandes dessinées de Matsumoto Temari reprennent vie" Temari! Trop fort!

J'ouvre le manga et commence à lire.

Le style de dessin est très beau, c'est soigné.

Mais surtout...

Les scènes sont très bien représentées...

Chacune des strips provoquent une chaleur intense dans mon entrejambe.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte au début, je ne tiens le manga qu'avec la main gauche...

Mon autre main se plonge dans mon boxer.

C'est ce qu'on pourrait appeller "prendre la situation bien en main"...

Ma main masse mon membre brûlant d'excitation.

Chaque passage devient plus excitant.

Je continue de me caresser.

Ma respiration en devient halletante.

J'ai des bouffées de chaleurs.

Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter.

Quand soudain...

-Je t'y prend à "te taper" un de mes mangas yaoi!

-Nan! C'est... C'EST PAS CE QUE TU CROIS!!

-Mais bien sûr... Et la braguette ouverte, c'est pas ce que je crois, tu vas me dire?

KUSOOOO!! Quelle étourdi!

Je la referme en vitesse.

Je suis rouge, le regard ailleurs.

Il vient se poster devant moi et me prend le manga des mains.

Il s'asseoit à côté.

-Ah c'est Ôjisama no obenkyô. J'ai aimé. Apparemment, toi aussi...

-...

-Tu t'es calmé?

Pas tout à fait...

-Oui...

-J'en suis pas si sûr...

Il se poste accroupi, ses jambes des deux côtés de mes jambes tendues.

Il pose ses deux mains sur le mur et se rapproche.

Je ne peux éviter le baiser passionné de Sasuke... Et pourquoi je le ferais, d'abord?

Sa langue qui caresse la mienne me fait faire la grimace.

Je rougis.

C'est si bon.

Même prit dans l'action, je sens la main droite de Sasuke défaire ma ceinture.

Mais je n'ai pas la force de le repousser.

C'est comme si Sasuke me pompait toute l'énergie que je possède.

Après avoir ouvert le premier verrou, il attaque le deuxième: le bouton.

Je ne peux toujours pas l'en empêcher.

Son divin baiser ne sert que de diversion...

Et ça marche...

Il atteint enfin le troisième et dernier verrou de mon pantalon: la braguette.

Il l'ouvre lentement et rendant notre baiser plus sulfureux encore.

J'en viens même à pousser quelques gémissements, tellement son baiser est merveilleux et intense.

Ca y est... Ma braguette est ouverte.

A ce moment-là, j'ai réussi à me débattre un peu pour me détacher de lui pour repousser sa main baladeuse...

Mais il capture violemment mes mains d'une main et les plaque contre le mur, juste au dessus de ma tête.

-Ne bouge pas.

-Non, Sasuke! Arrête ça tout de suite! Je veux pas que tu fasses ça! Aaaah! Mmmh...!

Sa main plonge dans mon boxer et aussitôt après, il m'embrasse une nouvelle fois.

Mes joues me brûlent.

Mon corps aussi est brûlant.

Au fur et à mesure que la main de Sasuke caresse mon membre, ma respiration en devient plus haletante.

Je sens que je vais exploser.

Mais je ne peux pas l'arrêter.

J'ai beau me débattre, Sasuke tient fermement mes mains contre le mur.

Soudain, Sasuke se stoppe.

-C'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer, t'avais pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat...

-Mais moi, je ne voulais pas que tu fasses ça! Même pour un service!

Je referme les trois verrous et m'allonge sur le lit, tourné vers le mur.

Je me recroqueville un peu sur moi-même.

Il s'allonge à côté de moi.

-Sasuke... Je ne voulais pas...

-Tu ne voulais pas que je le fasses, c'est ça?

-Sasuke... Encore quelques secondes de plus et mon corps s'offrait à toi...

Grand silence.

Sasuke rit discrètement... Mais pas ce n'est pas un rire amusé...

C'est un rire sadique...

-Tu veux dire que je suis habile de mes mains?

Je rougis.

... C'est vrai -///-

-Ca me faisait le même effet qu'à toi quand je t'embrasse!

-Le même?... Tu veux dire qu'après, j'aurais pu te manipuler facilement...

-Exact...

-Bon ben, on va dormir et oublier ça, ok?

-Zzzzz...

-Pas possible... Tu peux pas t'endormir en quelques secondes?!

-Zzzz...

-Il dort vraiment...!

Le matin.

Je me réveille au côté de Sasuke qui dort encore profondément.

En fait, je suis carrément dans ses bras, collé à son torse.

Je suis bien, là... Je crois que je vais rester contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

Malheureusement pour moi, il pousse un long soupir et s'étire un peu avant d'ouvrir ses yeux en les frottant.

-T'es réveillé depuis quand?

-A l'instant. Tu te lèves tout de suite?

-Ouais.

-Oooh...

Soudain, il me prend par le haut du crâne et tire lentement ma tête vers son torse.

Il pose ensuite sa tête sur la mienne.

-Je reste encore cinq minutes. Mais après, je me lève préparer les petits déj'.

-Ca me va...

Cinq minutes de pure tendresse.

Sasuke se lève.

Je le suis, tout compte fait.

Je l'aide à préparer, c'est la moindre des choses.

Notre petit déj' se passe calmement.

Il le termine avant moi et se lève de table.

-Je reviens, je vais chercher le courrier.

-Mh Ba chûr. (Bien sûr)

-Parle pas la bouche pleine...

Je rigole tandis qu'il sort.

Il revient avec des enveloppes et commence à les feuilleter.

-Alors... Pub, facture d'eau, encore de la pub, facture de gaz, toujours de la pub et... Une lettre?

Je termine de manger et débarrasse.

Je rejoins Sasuke qui était dans le salon.

OO Sasuke?!

Il est accroupi sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés en regardant la lettre qu'il tenait dans ses mains tremblantes.

Je cours vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

D'une voix tremblante, il répond à ma question...

-C'est une lettre... De mon frère...

.::A suivre::.

Xx Katsunarusasu xX

*Manga Yaoi interdit au - de 16 ans. Disponible en téléchargement sur le site de Tenshi no Yume (taper "Tny scan" dans une barre de recherche ex: Google.)


	13. chap 11 Part B

**Zett'Ai chap 11 Part B**

-C'est une lettre... De mon frère...

OO QUOI?!

-De-De ton frère?! Mais j'ai cru que tu ne l'avais plus revu depuis la mort de tes parents!!

-Bien sûr!! Pourquoi crois-tu que j'en ai les jambes coupées?!

-...

-...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a écrit?

Plutôt que de répondre, il me tend la lettre en question.

Je la prend en regardant Sasuke.

Il est tendu.

Il regarde ailleurs.

Je déplis le papier.

"Sasuke, tu dois sentir que je t'ai abandonné durant toutes ces années, je ne sais pas si tu accepteras de me revoir... Je veux juste, au moins, passer Noël avec toi. Si tu m'en veux, je ne resterai pas plus longtemps. S'il le faut, je m'effacerai de ta vie. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est te revoir au moins une fois. Rien qu'une fois.

A bientôt, petit frère.

-Itachi-"

Je reste sans voix.

Il se sent coupable de la solitude de Sasuke, ça se voit dans cette lettre.

Je me demande quelle âge a son frère?

Au fait, je ne connaissais même pas son nom... Itachi...

Je m'approche de lui en m'accroupissant.

Je tend ma main vers sa joue.

Brutalement, il repousse ma main.

Il se relève sans croiser mon regard et sort de la pièce au pas de course.

-Sa... Sasuke...

-Laisse-moi tranquille...

Je reste seul un moment dans la pièce.

J'entend une porte claquer à l'étage.

Ce doit être la porte de sa chambre.

Je me décide d'aller le voir.

J'allais frapper à la porte quand j'entend une voix étouffée.

Je colle mon oreille à la porte.

Sasuke étouffe ses sanglots dans un oreiller.

L'entendre m'attriste.

Je frappe.

-Laisse-moi... Je veux voir personne...

-Tu es sûr qu'en restant seul, ça va changer quelque chose?

Plus rien.

-Je peux... Entrer?

-Humm...

Je prend ça pour oui.

Je rentre.

Sasuke est allongé sur le ventre, les bras croisés sous l'oreiller.

Sa tête est tournée vers le mur, de façon à me cacher son visage.

-Sasuke... Pourquoi tu pleures?

-... Je ne veux pas le revoir... J'ai assez souffert jusqu'à maintenant... Il ne pourra pas avoir mon pardon aussi facilement...

-Mais tu vois bien qu'il est désolé! Il regrette de t'avoir abandonné...

-Qu'il aille se repentir aileurs!! Et même se faire foutre par la même occasion!! JE LE HAIS!! JE LE HAIS! Je le hais...!

Il tremble en se remettant à pleurer.

Je décide finalement de le laisser seul un moment.

Je sors de la pièce en refermant la porte.

Il déteste tant son frère pour l'avoir abandonné?

Son frère semblait désolé à un point presque impossible à atteindre du commun des mortels.

La matinée se passe en silence, tout comme le petit déj'.

Après manger, j'ai proposé à Sasuke une partie de Need for Speed qu'il a refusé en prétextant être fatigué.

J'ai tout de même joué une bonne heure d'être agacé de finir toujours 8e...

Sur 8...

Il est déjà 11h.

Ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas revu Sasuke.

Je me demande ce qu'il fait...

Je monte les escaliers et franchis le seuil de sa chambre.

A mes pieds, j'aperçois une feuille déchirée en milles morceaux.

C'est la lettre d'Itachi...

Sasuke est assis sur le lit, les jambes repliées vers lui, ses bras les entourant, sa tête enfouie contre ses genoux.

Je l'entend reprendre son souffle.

On dirait qu'il a pleuré et essaie de se calmer.

Ce n'est peut-être pas qu'une impression.

Je m'avance lentement en le regardant.

-Sasuke, tu veux manger?

Il me répond, sans bouger.

-J'ai pas faim...

Je viens sur le lit à ses côtés.

-Si je vous apporte votre repas sur un plateau d'argent, vous me ferez le plaisir de goûter ma cuisine, Ojisama?

-Hm. T'es vraiment bête.

Au moins, j'ai réussi à le faire sortir de cette ambiance morbide.

-Pour toi, je ferais n'importe quoi. Quitte à me rendre ridicule!

Il redresse enfin la tête et me regarde, le rouge au joues, ses yeux aussi avec les larmes qu'il a dû verser.

Je dépose un baiser innocent sur son front.

Je me déplace et me mets derrière Sasuke, jambes écartées, le longeant; Mes bras l'enlacent de manière à le forcer à éloigner un peu ses jambes de son torse, tandis que le mien se colle à son dos.

Doucement, je le berce de gauche à droite et droite à gauche.

-Je suis vraiment désolé de t'inquiéter comme ça.

-C'est pas grave. J'aime bien te réconforter...

-Si tu es aussi tendre quand tu veux me consoler, j'aimerais bien que des choses tristes me dépriment tous les jours.

-N'exagèrons pas, non plus. Je peux être tendre sans avoir à te consoler.

-Tu me promets que quoiqu'il arrive, tu me consoles de cette manière?

Je suis très surpris de sa question.

-Bien sûr.

Je me laisse tomber en arrière, aussi lentement que possible, en emmenant Sasuke.

Il se retrouve allongé sur mon ventre, le bas de son dos contre mon entrejambe.

Toujours en boxer, je caresse le torse de Sasuke en regardant le plafond.

-Je serai là, à Noël, avec toi. Tu seras pas seul.

-... Merci... Naru... Naru?

-Hm?

-Je vais rester au lit, cet après-midi.

-Je peux y rester avec toi?

-C'est pour ça que je te le dis...

Une journée entière dans le lit de Sasuke.

Dans les bras de Sasuke.

Le rêve, quoi...

Seulement... Il a fallu que quelqu'un vienne gâcher cette journée en venant sonner chez Sasuke.

Je me demande qui ça peut être?

Sasuke allait se lever pour aller voir mais je l'ai stopper en disant de rester au lit confortablement.

Il m'a remercié d'un bisou sur la joue.

J'enfile un jean et une chemise dans les escaliers.

J'allais quand même pas accueillir quelqu'un en boxer!

La personne insiste.

-J'arrive, j'arrive...

J'ouvre la porte.

Et devinez qui est l'imbécile venu gâcher cette belle journée?

En fait, c'est une imbécile... Mais ce n'en est pas une, en fait... Aaaah! Je m'emmêle!!

-Hinata! Comment tu vas?

-Bien, Naruto-kun. Enfin, je m'ennuyais chez moi alors... J'ai pensé que je pourrais... Si je dérange, je peux repartir!

-Mais non! Tu peux rentrer. Sasukeee! Y'a Hinataaa!

-Ouais, une seconde! Je descends!

Je conduis Hinata dans le salon et lui propose un café.

Elle accepte volontiers.

Je vais donc dans la cuisine en préparer pour trois.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke s'est habillé et est venu rejoindre Hinata.

Quand je suis revenu avec un plateau, j'ai rougi en voyant Sasuke dans des vêtements moulants.

J'ai commencé à fantasmer sur place mais Sasuke m'a fait revenir sur Terre.

-Tu rêves de moi ou quoi?

Il est voyant, ma parole!

Je pose donc le plateau sur la table basse et vais m'asseoir à côté d'Hinata, le plus loin possible de Sasuke.

Si je reste une seconde de plus à côté de ce corps trop bien mis en valeur, je crois que je vais craquer!

-Dis-moi, Hinata. Tu as revu ton cousin?

-Non, il ne m'a pas contacté depuis hier.

Soudain, Sasuke se lève.

-Je vais aux toilettes...

Il s'en va sans rien dire d'autre.

Hinata se retourne vers moi en chuchotant.

-Tu crois que c'est parce qu'on parle de mon cousin?

-Apparement, oui. Il avait l'air crispé...

-On devrait peut-être... Eviter le sujet quand il est là...

-Oui, tu as raison...

Sasuke sort des toilettes mais retourne à l'étage

-Il veut éviter lui-même le sujet... On ferait mieux de ne plus en parler.

-Hinata... Je ne comprends vraiment pas sa réaction... Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me préoccupe en ce moment. Comment peut-il détester autant son frère?

-Il doit y avoir autre chose à part le fait qu'il ait été abandonné par son frère. Sasuke est le seul qui puisse te donner la réponse.

-Mmm ouais... Mais, pour ça, il faut que je réussisse à lui en parler...

Un grand blanc.

-Bien, Naruto, je vais rentrer. J'étais juste passée prendre de vos nouvelles. Tu me raccompagnes au portail?

-Oui.

Devant le portail, je discute encore un peu jusqu'à être à court de sujet de conversation.

Je lui fait la bise.

Elle rougit un peu et part en courant.

Elle se retourne un peu dans sa course en faisant de grands signes de la main en criant un "Portez-vous bien!"

Elle est adorable, Hinata.

Je sais qu'un jour, elle sera heureuse dans les bras d'un garçon.

J'atterris et retourne chez Sasuke.

Je referme à clé la porte d'entrée et grimpe les escaliers en silence.

Je jète un coup d'oeil dans la chambre.

Je vois Sasuke, assis sur le lit avec une manette de PS2 en main.

Il est complètement absorbé par le jeu.

J'inspire à fond et entre.

-Hinata vient de repartir. Dis? Tu joues à quoi?

-Disgaea 2.

-Ah!? La chance!! Moi, je l'ai pas!!

-J'ai quasiment fini le jeu. Je te le prêterais quand je l'aurais terminé.

-Merci, merci, merciiii!

Avec ma danse de déluré, j'arrive à arracher un sourire de Sasuke.

Mais je me suis réjoui bien vite: Sasuke perd soudain son sourire.

-Sasuke? Y'a quelque chose qui va pas?

-Non... Y'a rien, je t'assure...

-... C'est à propos de ton frère?

-Nan, nan... C'est rien...

-Bon.

Je m'allonge sur le lit en soupirant.

Je tourne la tête vers Sasuke qui continue de jouer.

-Tu ne me dit jamais rien à moi, de toute façon...

Il reste surpris de ce que je lui ai dit.

Il se lève et éteint sa console après avoir sauvegardé.

Il revient ensuite s'installer sur le lit, assis au bord, ses avant-bras sur ses jambes.

Il se triture les doigts en les fixant tandis que je fixe le plafond.

La situation semble être devenue tendue d'un coup.

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, non plus... C'est juste que... C'est rien d'important.

-Je veux savoir quand même. Je ne te lâcherai pas. Tu as un truc sur le coeur. C'est en rapport avec Neji, c'est bien ça?

Ses mains se mirent à trembler.

-Sasuke, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait? Il t'a fait du mal?

-Non, il m'a... il ne m'a pas fait de mal...

-Alors, crache le morceau!

-J'en ai assez! Puisque je te dis que je ne veux pas en parler! Tu peux comprendre ça?!

Il a haussé le ton.

Après un silence, Sasuke sort de la pièce en claquant la porte.

Après le problème "Itachi", voilà le problème "Neji" à résoudre en plus.

Je les sens bien, ces vacances...

.::A suivre::.

Xx Katsunarusasu xX


	14. chap 12

/-/-/-/-/-/ Publicité /-/-/-/-/-/

Naru: #regarde dans tous les sens# Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là?

Sasu: #bras croisés# Je crois qu'on a une annonce à faire.

Naru: #se tourne vers Sasuke# Tu es au courant de quelque chose, toi?

Sasu: En quelque sorte.

Naru: #ouvre grand les bras vers le bas# Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait là?

Sasu: #s'approche de Naruto# Je m'en occupe. #prend Naruto contre lui#

Naru: #perdu# o.ô?

Sasu: #s'adresse aux lecteurs# Katsuki a un Blog -comme vous devez le savoir- nommé .com... Elle voulait juste qu'on vous dise que là-bas, vous pouvez demander des dessins Yaoi de n'importe quels couples et poser vos questions diverses sur n'importe quel sujet: Fics, dessins, cosplay, ... Où elle peut vous répondre quasiment en direct (comparé à Fanfiction).

Naru: #haussant les soucils# C'était juste pour ça?! Elle a pris sur notre temps pour une pub à la noix?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être chiante, parfois!

Katsu: #hurlant dans un mégaphone# COUPEEEEEEZ!!!

SasuNaru: O.O?!

Katsu; #s'avance vers Naruto, furieuse# Mais c'est pas possible! Tu peux pas juste citer un texte sans donner ton opinion en travers?!

Naru: #brassant des bras# Mais QUEL texte?!

/-/-/-/-/-/ Fin de la Publicité /-/-/-/-/-/

**Zett'Ai chap 12**

Dimanche 22 Décembre 9:43

J-3: Arrivée d'Itachi pour Noël.

Je ne préfère pas le rappeller à Sasuke, de peur de gâcher la journée.

Donc, j'essaie d'éviter le sujet le plus possible.

Il est encore au lit alors qu'il s'est couché à 21h.

Moi, je suis levé depuis une heure.

J'en profite pour faire du rangement chez lui: J'ai passé le balai, fait la vaisselle, préparé son petit déj'... On dirait vraiment une parfaite épouse...

J'entend soudain une voix faible dans mon dos.

-Salut, Naru... T'es debout depuis longtemps?

-Depuis une bonne heure, déjà. J'ai fait le ménage et la vaisselle d'hier.

-T'aurais dû me réveiller, je t'aurais aidé! En plus, on avait dit que c'était à moi de m'occuper de la vaisselle!

-Mais non. Et puis, tu dormais si bien...

Je rougis en détournant le regard.

En y repensant, il dormait comme un ange... J'avais pas pû m'empêcher de lui donner un baiser en le voyant comme ça...

Il se râcle soudain la gorge pour me faire redescendre sur terre.

-Au fait, je t'ai préparé ton petit déj'. Il est sur la table du salon. Je t'apporte ton café dans deux secondes.

Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse en m'appuyant contre le lavabo.

Il s'écarte finalement.

-Ca veut dire "Merci"!

Il repart, tout fier.

Moi, je reste immobile, rouge comme une pivoine.

Après quelques secondes, je me rappelle le café.

Je lui apporte donc.

-Merci.

-... Sasuke?

-Mmh?

-Je... Je me suis souvenu que l'anniversaire de Hinata était le 8 Janvier. Alors... Je voulais te demander si... tu voulais venir avec moi lui acheter son cadeau...

-...

-Si tu as autre chose de prévu, tu peux me le dire...

-Je veux bien venir avec toi.

Il termine son petit déj' et débarrasse.

-On y va ce matin, si tu veux bien. Hinata pourrait très bien débarquer dans l'après-midi.

-Ok. Passe en premier dans la salle de bain, j'irai après toi.

Je monte ainsi les escaliers pour prendre des vêtements propres à enfiler puis me dirige dans la salle de bain.

Je ferme à clé et rentre dans la douche, une fois déshabillé.

J'ouvre l'arrivée d'eau et me détend sous cette pluie artificielle.

J'entend soudain Sasuke frapper à la porte de la salle de bain.

Je stoppe l'arrivée d'eau.

-Oui? Qu'est-ce qu'y a?

-Y'a Sakura au téléphone qui veut te parler. Tu peux ouvrir? Elle appelle sur mon portable.

J'attache une serviette autour du bassin et vient ouvrir.

-Tiens.

-Merci.

Je referme et approche le portable de mon oreille.

-Allô, Sakura? C'est Naruto.

-Naruto! Ca me fait plaisir d'entendre ta voix! Ca fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu! Tu passes de bonnes vacances?

-Oui oui! Et toi? Toujours pas de mec à l'horizon?

Un grand blanc.

La gaffe...

Je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire...

-Tu voulais me parler?

-Ah! Euh oui... C'était à propos de l'anniversaire d'Hinata. Elle m'a demandé de vous transmettre un message. Elle le fêtera le soir-même à partir de 20h. Vous pourrez venir?

-Je pense que oui. Mais pourquoi Hinata t'as demandé de nous prévenir à sa place?

-Quoi? Tu n'es pas au courant?! Hinata est à l'hopital.

Mon coeur fait un bond.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?!

-Elle, rien du tout. Elle rend juste visite régulièrement à son cousin.

-Neji? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose?

Sakura me raconte toute l'histoire.

Je sursaute en entendant Sasuke frapper une nouvelle fois à la porte.

-Vous avez pas encore fini de vous taper la discute?

-Pardon, Sakura. Je vais devoir te laisser.

-Pas grave, j'avais terminé. A bientôt!

Je raccroche et ouvre la porte.

Sasuke semble impatient de récupérer son bien.

-Tiens, ton portable.

-Merci. Elle voulait quoi?

A cet instant, je me rappelle ce que Sakura m'a dit au téléphone.

"Ne dis pas à Sasuke-kun pour Neji. Hinata t'aurait déjà dit de ne pas lui donner de nouvelles inquiétantes à propos de son cousin. Alors, garde-ça pour toi."

-Elle... Elle voulait prendre de mes nouvelles et savoir si on était au courant pour la fête que prévoyait de faire Hinata pour son anniversaire. Elle m'a dit que c'était le 8 Janvier à partir de 20h.

-Ah, OK. Dis-moi, t'as fini avec la salle de bain?

-Pas encore, j'ai été interrompu...

-Bon ben, fais vite.

-T'es pressé ou quoi?

-Non, pas spécialement...

J'ai quelques doutes en le voyant fuir mon regard.

Je referme finalement la porte et retourne me doucher.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je sors de la salle de bain et rentre dans la chambre pour prévenir Sasuke que la salle de bain est libre.

Il se lève et me contourne.

Je rentre tranquillement et m'assois sur le lit en prenant mon porte-monnaie qui se trouvait dans la poche de mon manteau.

Je marmonne dans mon coin.

-J'ai 30€. Je vais en prendre la moitié pour lui offrir son cadeau. SASUKEEEE?

-QUOIIIII?

-TU VEUX PAS QU'ON LUI OFFRE UN CADEAU A DEUX? ON PARTAGE LES FRAIS!

-OK, PAS DE PROBLEME! T'AS COMBIEN?

-J'AI JUSTE 15€!

-TU COMPTES LUI ACHETER QUOI?

Très bonne question...

-J'EN SAIS RIEN, ON VERRA BIEN!

-TU CONNAIS SES GOÛTS, AU MOINS?

Je suis pas dans la merde...

-JE VAIS RAPPELLER SAKURA POUR LUI DEMANDER CE QU'ELLE AIME!

-T'ES PAS DOUE, MON PAUVRE!

Pas la peine de me le faire remarquer...

Je chope mon portable et compose le numéro de Sakura.

-Allô?

-C'est encore Naruto. J'ai besoin de toi. C'est pour l'anniversaire d'Hinata.

-Oui, quoi?

-Je sais pas quoi lui offrir, je connais pas trop ses goûts. Tu dois la connaître mieux que moi. Tu sais ce qu'elle aime?

-Mmmh... Côté musique, en ce moment, elle craque pour le groupe Versailles. Côté animaux, elle collectionne les animaux en peluche. Elle les adore! Côté bijoux, elle aime porter des bagues en argent assez discrètes. Tout comme elle!

-Ah ha ha! Arrête un peu tes commentaires!

Elle toussote et reprend.

-Côté vestimentaire, elle adore les vêtements blancs... Ca te suffit?

-Oui, largement. Je te remercie! A plus!

-A plus!

Je raccroche.

J'entend le verrou de la salle de bain.

Sasuke vient me rejoindre, torse nu avec un jean et une serviette sur la tête.

-Alors? Elle t'a aidé?

-Ouais.

-T'as une idée de quoi lui acheter?

-Plusieurs. On verra bien, une fois au centre commercial.

Nous voilà donc à l'intérieur du centre commercial.

Il est tellement grand que je pense qu'on va y passer la journée...

Main dans la main, nous regardons de chaque côté quel genre de boutique pourrait vendre quelque chose en accord avec les goûts de Hinata.

Sasuke me tire de son côté en me montrant une boutique de vêtements féminins.

Je me mets à rougir.

Ca va faire louche, deux mecs dans une boutique pour femme...

Sasuke m'entraîne à l'intérieur et me demande d'attendre là.

Il va voir une femme dans un rayonnage.

Sûrement pour lui demander conseil.

De là où je suis, je la vois secouer la tête négativement.

Sasuke revient.

-Ils ont rien de blanc qui soit de saison. On va devoir oublier les vêtements...

Nos recherches reprennent.

On s'arrête finalement dans une boutique de multimédia.

-Je vais chercher dans cette boutique, voir s'ils vendent pas l'album de Versailles en import. Va dans celle d'en face, c'est une boutique de jouets. Y'a un grand espace avec des peluches de toutes sortes. On se rejoint entre les deux boutiques dans cinq minutes. D'accord?

-D'accord.

Je file dans la boutique en cherchant l'espace réservé aux peluches.

Je trouve pas.

Je croise une des femmes qui travaille ici.

-Excusez-moi, mademoiselle. Je cherche des peluches. Où est-ce que je peux en trouver?

Elle me montre du doigt l'allée principale de la boutique.

-Vous continuez tout droit dans cette allée et vous y êtes.

-Merci, mademoiselle.

-De rien.

J'arrive enfin dans l'espace "Peluches".

O.O C'est grand et y'en a partout!

Y'en a de toutes les tailles, de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes!

Bravo, Sasuke! T'as trouvé le bon magasin!

Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête.

Une vendeuse vient à ma rescousse.

-Puis-je vous aider?

-Peut-être. Une amie va fêter ses 16 ans et elle raffole des animaux en peluche. Seulement, je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qui pourrait marquer le coup...

-Nous avons reçu récemment un renard en peluche d'environ 80 cm qe nous n'avons pas encore mis en rayon.

-Ah oui? Je pourrais la voir?

-Oui, évidemment.

Elle va donc dans la remise et me rapporte une énorme peluche de renard.

-Whaou!

-Alors? Qu'en dites-vous, jeune homme?

-Elle est vraiment adorable! Elle coûte combien?

-70€

O.O QUOI?! J'ai que 15€ là!

Sasuke ne voudra peut-être pas payer un truc aussi cher...

-Et puis, pour 1€ de plus, nous pouvons ajouter un message sur son coeur.

Un message perso? Bonne idée!

Mais vu le prix où il coûte...

-Vous pouvez me... le garder de côté? Je vais y réfléchir...

-Bien entendu.

Je repars retrouver Sasuke là où il a dit de se rejoindre.

Je le vois arriver, les mains dans les poches.

-Tu as réussi à trouver l'album?

-Nan, il est en rupture de stock jusqu'au mois prochain... Et toi?

-J'ai bien trouvé un truc mais il était trop cher...

-A combien?

Je soupire.

-... 71€

-Il te manque 56€ alors.

-Ouais, c'est dommage.

Je le vois fouiller dans ses poches.

J'écarquille les yeux en voyant qu'il me tend 60€ en liquide.

-Tiens, prend-les. Et oublie pas de me rendre la monnaie, hein?

-Nan, je... je peux accepter autant! C'est bien trop!

-T'occupe. Ca ne me dérange pas. Va lui acheter son cadeau.

Je suis gêné.

Est-ce que dois accepter malgré tout?

Mais si je refuse, rien ne me dit que je vais trouver un meilleur cadeau à Hinata...

Je prend finalement les billets en baissant la tête.

Il m'embrasse sur le front.

-Te tracasse pas! C'est pas 56€ qui vont me manquer! Dépêche-toi d'aller lui acheter sa peluche, il est bientôt l'heure de la pause-déjeuner, ça va fermer.

Je hoche la tête et retourne dans la boutique.

Je rencontre la vendeuse de tout à l'heure.

-Excusez-moi, je reviens pour la peluche.

-Ah! Vous avez décidé?

-Oui, je veux l'acheter avec un message personnalisé.

-Dans ce cas, veuillez me suivre à l'accueil.

Elle passe derrière le contoir et prend un répertoire.

-Pour le message, j'ai d'abord besoin de votre nom et votre numéro.

-Alors c'est Uzumaki Naruto. Vous voulez que je vous l'épele?

-Je veux bien, merci.

Je ressors dix minutes plus tard.

Sasuke m'attendait toujours.

-Pardon d'avoir été si long...

-Ca fait rien. Alors?

-Je l'ai commandé. Il m'appelleront quand ils la recevront.

-C'est quoi comme animal en peluche? Un gros nounours comme toi?

Il remet ça avec son histoire de gros nounours...

-Nan. C'est un renard de 80 cm! Tu verras! Il est trop kawaii!

-C'est vrai que les renards sont mignons mais je préfère les loups.

-Ben moi, c'est le renard mon animal préféré!

-Moi, mon animal préféré, c'est le Bisounours!

è_è Le Bisounours?... == J'ai compris...

-JE SUIS PAS UN BISOUNOURS!

-Mon Bisounours!

-JE SUIS PAS TON BISOUNOURS!

-Mon chaton!

-JE SUIS PAS TON-! Bon, d'accord, je suis ton chaton...

Il rigole et m'entraîne à l'extérieur.

Nous voilà de retour chez lui après un matinée délirante.

On rentre dans le salon et on s'assoit sur le canapé, épuisés.

Sasuke tourne sa tête vers moi.

-On mange pas tout de suite, d'accord?

-Pourquoi? Il est 11h42.

-J'ai pas encore digéré.

-Comme tu veux.

-Mais je veux bien un câlin, par contre!

-T'es de bonne humeur aujourd'hui... Tu commences à me faire peur...

-C'est parce que Noël approche!

O.O Mince! Avec tout ça, j'ai oublié de lui acheter un cadeau! Comment je vais faire?!

-Sasuke...

-Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe? Pourquoi tu pleures?

-Je... Avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps... J'ai pas eu le temps de t'acheter un cadeau...!

-Et c'est pour ça que tu pleures?

-Mais toi, tu vas peut-être m'offrir un cadeau! Et moi, j'aurais rien à t'offrir en retour!

Je hoquète de surprise en sentant sa main me caresser la joue.

Je lève les yeux vers lui.

-Le principal, pour moi, c'est que tu m'aimes et que tu me le montres. Le reste m'importe peu...

Il vient ensuite poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je me laisse succomber à cette douceur qu'est son baiser.

Il me pousse à m'allonger sur le canapé.

J'entreprends déjà d'ouvrir sa chemise en même temps.

Il m'imite.

Une fois nos chemises respectives ouvertes, nous nous enlaçons.

Sasuke m'embrasse dans le cou.

Je gémis de plaisir.

Il descend un peu plus pour venir déposer ses lèvres sur mon torse.

Ma respiration se fait haletante, mes joues doivent être rouge.

-Naru... Tu...

-J'ai remarqué.

Je m'assois, les mains entre les jambes.

-Naru... Tu ne veux toujours pas le faire?

-...

Si, bien sûr, mais c'est le dernier cadeau que je peux encore lui offrir.

-Je...

Soudain, le téléphone m'interrompt.

Et juste à temps.

Sasuke va répondre.

-Allô?... Ah Hinata. Tu appelles pour quoi?... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé?... Des analyses? Pour... Et ils ont les résultats?... Je ne sais pas si Naruto voudra... Ouais je vais lui demander. Naru?

-Euh oui?

-Hinata est à l'hopital avec son cousin. Elle demande si on peut venir. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-... OK, on y va.

Sasuke reprend la conversation avec Hinata.

-Il est d'accord. On passe à quelle heure?... Ok... A tout à l'heure.

Il raccroche.

-Ils nous attendent pour 14h.

-Et Hinata... T'as dit pourquoi?

-C'est Neji... Il a subit une série d'examens pour voir le développement de sa maladie.

.::A suivre::.

Xx Katsunarusasu xX

Katsu: Excusez le retard mais y'avait un tas de fautes de cohérence entre ce chapitre 12 et 15 donc je dois les relire et les corriger ^^'

Neji: D'ailleurs, t'as oublié de corriger un chapitre où je dis à Sasuke que j'avais peur de lui refiler le Sida alors que finalement c'est PAS cette MST que j'ai.

Katsu: OO!! MINCE!! C'est dans lequel?!

Neji: Le 10.

Katsu: Oh mince!! Je vais corriger ça pour les futurs lecteurs. Au moins, c'est gentil de le préciser pour ceux qui ont déjà lu n.n Merci, Neji!

Neji: u.u C'est normal. T.T Par contre, t'as laissé une ENORME incohérence entre le chapitre 2 et 3...

Katsu: O.ô? Laquelle?

Naru: #arrive en levant la main# Moi, je sais! Moi, je sais! Sasu devait être exclu 3 jours et finalement il est revenu le lendemain... #se met l'extremité de l'index dans la bouche d'un air boudeur# Enfin, si je me souviens bien...

Neji: C'est ça.

Naru: ^___^ Trop fort!

Katsu: Ouais, bon. De toute façon, on y voit que du feu... Et puis, c'est plus possible de corriger à cette étape-là. Ce serait trop complexe.

Sasu: == Alors, ne touche plus à rien! Tu fais déjà assez de conneries comme ça...

Katsu: è.é¤ Dis donc, toi..! Je te permets pas!

SasuKatsu: #se jaugent du regard# èé Grrrrr...

Itachi: #se pointe à côté de Neji en regardant la scène# éé J'ai raté quelque chose?

Neji: == Oh non, rien de spécial... #regarde Naruto, impuissant, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour les arrêter#

Naru: #mains tremblantes en faisant signe de se calmer# o.q Arrêtez, enfin..!

Neji: #blasé en tournant la tête négativement# ... Juste que maintenant que la rivalité Naruto/Sasuke a été dissoute, il faut bien qu'une autre prenne la relève...


	15. chap 13

_Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre mais je pouvais mettre la suite de mes fics que sur mon blog ^^' alors vous êtes un peu en retard mais pas trop._

**Zett'Ai chap 13**

Hinata nous a invité à venir la rejoindre à l'hôpital pour attendre les résultats des examens de Neji.

Nous voilà donc dans l'hopital juste à l'heure.

Sasuke semble tendu et je sais pourquoi: Il est inquiet pour les résultats.

Hinata est venue nous chercher dans le hall.

-Vous êtes là.

-Oui. On vient juste d'arriver.

-Venez avec moi.

Hinata nous expliqua sur le chemin de quoi il retournait.

En vérité, c'est Neji qui a demandé à passer des examens car il avait un doute sur quelque chose mais il ne lui en a pas dit davantage.

Hinata s'arrête soudain devant une porte.

-Voilà, c'est ici.

Sasuke referme soudain plus son emprise sur ma main.

Je m'approche de son oreille en murmurant un "Tout va bien se passer" pour le rassurer.

Il se tourne vers moi en souriant.

Hinata ouvre enfin la porte en entrant.

-Neji, ils sont là.

Nous rentrons à notre tour dans la chambre blanche.

Neji nous salut.

Sasuke hoche timidement la tête pour y répondre.

Neji déglutit et annonce.

-Sasuke... Je vais tenir ma promesse...

o.ô Une promesse? Quelle promesse?

Je m'interroge en tournant la tête vers Sasuke.

Il sourit en fermant les yeux et contractant ses épaules avec les mains dans les poches.

-n.n Je te fais confiance.

Soudain, un médecin entre avec un calepin.

Hinata porte une main tremblante sur sa poitrine.

Moi-même, je suis tendu: Que va annoncer le médecin?

Je déglutis.

Je regarde Sasuke qui est devenu tout d'un coup sérieux.

Le médecin s'approche donc de Neji en feuilletant ses fiches.

ûga, nous avons les résultats des analyses que nous vous avons fait passer. D'après le diagnostic, il semblerait que quelque chose d'anormal et de tout à fait imcompréhensible se soit produit dans votre organisme en le perturbant de manière favorable, comme vous en aviez l'intuition.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia?

-Nous ne pouvons pas encore l'affirmer mais il semblerait que votre système immunitaire se batte plus que l'on ne pouvait l'espérer contre le mal qui vous ronge.

Hinata tente de prendre part à la discussion.

-En d'autres termes, vous voulez dire que-

-Le virus est en voie de destruction totale. Au stade où se trouve à présent la maladie, un traitement quotidien devrait en venir à bout.

QUOI!? CA VOUDRAIT DIRE QUE NEJI NE SERA PLUS ATTEINT?!

Hinata ne peut contenir ses larmes.

Elle saute aux bras de Neji.

Neji sourit.

Le médecin continue.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous n'en sommes pas totalement sûr. Par conséquent, il serait préférable de rester encore quelques jours de plus ici pour passer d'autres analyses plus poussées.

-Entendu.

-Sur ce, à plus tard.

Le médecin sort.

Sasuke n'en revient pas, tout comme moi.

Il sourit doucement.

-Bravo, Neji! Tu peux être fier de ton rétablissement!

Je souris en l'entendant.

Ce sourire disparaît lentement en apercevant une larme se nicher au coin de l'oeil de mon petit ami.

Il essuie frénétiquement ses yeux en forçant un sourire.

-Tu m'as vraiment foutu la trouille! J'ai presque failli croire que les tests allaient indiquer le contraire!

-Sasuke... Je...

C'est Neji qui vient de lui adresser la parole en s'écartant un peu des bras de sa cousine.

-C'est la dernière fois que je te fais peur comme ça, c'est promis. La prochaine fois que tu entendras parler de moi, ce sera quand j'aurais trouvé quelqu'un.

-Hff... Tu veux parier ou quoi?

-Sèche tes larmes! C'est Naruto que t'inquiètes, là!

-Je pleure pas!

Une infirmière rentre soudain, nous annonçant que les visites sont terminées.

15h02.

Nous rentrons donc à la maison.

Hinata aussi est rentrée chez elle, le coeur léger.

Dans l'entrée, Sasuke et moi retirons notre manteau.

Il range le sien sur le porte-manteau et prend le mien par la même occasion.

Je le remercie et monte dans la chambre.

Je feuillette un manga sur le lit.

Sasuke ne tarde pas à me rejoindre pour venir me prendre dans ses bras en se plaçant derrière moi.

Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule pour regarder.

Je dois bien avouer que j'ai du mal à suivre l'histoire: Sasuke ne cesse pas de m'embrasser dans le cou.

Je ferme l'ouvrage et me tourne sur le côté pour prendre les épaules de Sasuke et l'embrasser farouchement.

J'aggripe son col pour le garder contre moi, de peur qu'il rompe le baiser.

Ses mains viennent se prostrer dans le bas de mon dos et remonte le bout de tissu qui le cache.

Je gémis.

Il rompt le baiser et me regarde, perplexe.

-T'as les mains froides...

-Bouuu... J'aime pas l'hiver.

-n.n Tu veux pas boire un chocolat bien chaud?

-Bonne idée. On descend tout de suite.

-Bah euh... Tu veux pas plutôt préparer deux chocolats et tu m'appelles quand c'est prêt?

-Pourquoi? Tu veux pas descendre?

-C'est pas ça. Je voulais juste terminer de lire ton manga...

-T'as qu'à l'emmener en bas.

-J'ai peur de le tâcher aussi!

-Tout compte fait, termine ta lecture ici. T'es tellement doué...

-èé T'aurais au moins pu me contredire!

-C'est que j'y tiens à mon manga, moi!

-èé Plus qu'à ton petit ami?!

-O.O Bien sûr que non!

-^^ Je sais! C'était pour t'embêter.

-Pfiou! Profite bien de ta lecture, je descends.

-OK!

Je retourne me vautrer sur le lit, plongé dans ma lecture.

Un manga d'aventure, de ninjas et de forte amitié.

Plus je le lis, et plus je me compare au personnage principal.

Je trouve qu'il me ressemble assez bien physiquement et un peu mentalement.

Quant à son équipier, rival et "meilleur ami"... Un canon!

Je trouve qu'il ressemble beaucoup à Sasu... == Mais seulement physiquement!

Mentalement, il ressemble drôlement au personnage principal.

Et bien plus que moi!

-Naru! C'est prêt! Descends!

-Ouaiiis!

Je referme le bouquin et me lève du lit.

Je descends les marches quatre à quatre.

J'arrive dans la cuisine et m'assois à côté de Sasuke qui me tend ma tasse.

-Merci!

-On fait quoi après? Je m'ennuie...

-Moi aussi...

-...

-Je peux te demander quelque chose?

-Hein? Ben... Ouais...

-Neji a le Sida?

-Parce que tu trouves bizarre qu'il en guérisse, c'est ça?

-Ouais.

-Impossible. Ca doit être une autre MST. Quelque chose de moins grave et de guérissable.

-Comme la... Euh... Comment ça s'appelle déjà? Ca commence par "S"... Sy...

-La syphilis?

-Oulà, c'est ça! C'est pas ça, des fois?

-Nan, c'est plus difficile à soigner. T'as bien vu à quel point Neji avait peur que je l'ai attrapé. C'est peut-être pas le Sida mais ç'en est pas loin, à mon avis.

Je baisse mon visage.

-J'espère que les médecins vont lui donner une réponse favorable.

-Tu te fais du souci pour lui ou je rêve?

-Bah finalement, je me dis qu'il est pas si mauvais. Il s'est inquiété pour toi lorsqu'il a eu son accident, il a rompu par ce qu'il t'aimait.

Soudain, quelque chose me revient en tête.

-Mais, dis-moi, c'est quoi cette histoire de promesse?

-o.ô Une promesse?

-Oui. Tout à l'heure, Neji t'a dit qu'il tiendrait sa promesse.

-Ah, ça. Neji m'a promis qu'il trouverait quelqu'un d'autre pour que je ne me fasse plus de souci. n.n C'est bon? T'es rassuré?

-n.n Oui!

-On se fait une partie de Chevaliers du Zodiaque: Hadès?

-Oui! n.n Je t'aime, mon Sasu!

-n.n Moi aussi, mon Naru!

-n.n Tu sais que je t'aimerai encore plus si tu me laissais gagner.

-T_T Tu rêves, mon pauv' vieux.

Je tente la tactique des yeux de chien battu.

Il détourne les yeux en croisant les bras.

-Je ne me laisserai pas avoir.

-é^è Sasuuu...

-Arrête ça...

Il va craquer.

IL VA CRAQUER!

-u//u Grml... Je jouerais avec une seule main pour t'avantager. C'est tout ce que je peux faire.

-n.n YES!

Nous reposons nos tasses vides dans l'évier et retournons dans la chambre.

Il s'accroupit devant la console et change de CD.

Il vient ensuite se rassoir à côté de moi en me tendant une autre manette.

On arrive enfin au choix des persos.

Je m'arrête sur Shun... Sasuke pouffe de rire.

-Rose...

-èé* Tu vas pas recommencer avec cette histoire! Si je prends Shun, j'ai plus de chance de te battre en gardant mes distances, vu qu'il combat avec ses chaînes.

-Bien réfléchi. Bon ben moi, je prends... Seiyar!

-O.O Lui? T'as débloqué des chevaliers plus balèzes et tu prends lui?!

-T'as envie que je te battes, maintenant?

-J'ai rien dit...

Le combat commence...

... Et s'achève bientôt.

-O.O AAAAh! Shun! Fais gaffe à ton cul! J'arrive plus à faire Chaîne Nébulaire! Merde!

-De toute façon, t'es foutu! Par le Météore de Pégase!!

-O.O NOOOOOOOON!

-XD OUAAAAAAAAIS!

Dégoûté, je me laisse tomber en arrière, les bras grands ouverts.

-On recommence? Je suis chaud, là!

-Comment t'as pu me battre avec une seule main? J'arrive pas à y croire...

-C'est mon jeu donc j'ai un certain avantage.

-Ouais. Ca doit être ça. Bon, je garde Shun. Tu veux changer?

-Nan. n.n C'est parti!

Seiyar: 8; Shun: 0...

Je suis crevé et j'ai mal aux doigts.

-On arrête pour aujourd'hui, hein?

-Y'a intérêt! J'ai mal à la tête avec toutes ces attaques lumineuses.

-Heureux de voir que t'es du même avis.

Je repose la manette près de la console.

Je sursaute en sentant les bras de Sasuke m'enlacer.

Je le regarde par-dessus mon épaule.

Je souris.

-T'as besoin d'affection?

-J'ai un gros manque affectif depuis plus d'une heure.

-Tu veux un câlin?

Il me regarde d'une mine boudeuse.

-Moui.

Je souris encore plus et me tourne face à lui et l'enlace.

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et le resserre un peu plus.

Il fait de même en soufflant.

-Je t'aime.

Je lui réponds d'un baiser dans le cou, sous l'oreille.

-Na.. Naruto...

Il est devenu sérieux tout à coup.

Même m'appeller Naruto le rend encore plus sérieux.

-Ou.. Oui?

-Tu resteras avec moi, hein? Je veux dire... Quand mon frère viendra...

Je l'éloigne de moi en le poussant par les épaules.

Son regard est bas.

-Je te laisserai pas tout seul. Ton frère viendra s'expliquer devant nous deux. Je serai là si ça va pas. Tu entends? T'as aucune raison de te prendre la tête avec ça.

-... Oui.

Je soupire de soulagement.

J'essaie de détendre l'atmosphère sans changer de sujet.

-Quel âge il a, ton frère?

-Euh... 24 ans.

-Il te ressemble?

-Je sais pas s'il a tellement changé mais... Il me ressemble un peu.

-Tu l'aimais ton frère?

-O.O QUOI!?

-Il était gentil avec toi? Il s'occupait de toi?

-... Oui mais... j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler...

-Pourquoi ça te gêne?

-J'ai juste pas envie d'en parler...

Je finis par perdre patience.

-Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'on parle de ton frère, tu cherches à esquiver?!

-Ah bon..? J'avais pas remarquer...

-Mon oeil, ouais! Tu caches quelque chose!

-JE CACHE RIEN, MERDE! FOUS-MOI LA PAIX!

-NAN, JE VEUX QUE TU M'EN PARLES!

-BEN MOI, JE VEUX PAS!

Des larmes viennent contraster avec mon visage colérique.

-Tu vois? Tu ne me dis jamais rien à moi..!

Je me recule un peu avant de le contourner en sortant de la pièce à pas rapides, tout en disant d'une voix étranglée.

-J'EN AI ASSEZ!

J'empoigne mon sac de sport où toutes mes affaires sont rangées.

J'en ai vraiment assez.

Je rentre chez moi.

.::A suivre::.

Xx Katsunarusasu xX

Katsu: u.u Pfiou! Il était temps que je termine ce chapitre*.

Sasu: Ca fait combien de temps que t'y es?

Katsu: #détournant le regard# Depuis le 20 Juin...

Sasu: O.O Pas possible!

Katsu: Avec moi, tout est possible... Niveau lenteur...

Naru: #venant chercher des câlins à Sasuke# Je vais rompre avec Sasu?

Katsu: J'en sais rien. Je verrai.

Naru: #pleurant dans les bras de Sasu# Elle est méchante avec moi!

Katsu: éè Mais je plaisante, enfin, Naruuu..!

Naru: #reniflant, regardant Katsuki# Tu me le jures?

Katsu: n.n Oui.

Naru: #venant enlacer Katsuki# Merchiiii!

Sai: ^_^ Et moi? Quand est-ce que je viens m'incruster dans la fic?

KatsuNaruSasu: O.O

*Je l'ai terminé le dimanche 14 septembre 2008... #une brise#


End file.
